Inside Of Them
by Cerise-san
Summary: La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions. Fic à Cerise, cadeau pour Sardine !
1. Tea ? Kyôraku x Ukitake

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Bonjour tout le monde !

Un petit projet qui me tenait à cœur, vu que Sardine a aussi son recueil d'OS, je me devais de faire de même... D'ailleurs, tout les chapitres lui seront dédiés. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est ma Didine-chan. D'abord.

Les genres varieront beaucoup, même si je préfère poster de l'humour, rien n'empêche de sortir un petit drabble bien angst de temps en temps.

J'aime manipuler tout les personnages, même si j'ai mes chouchous. N'hésitez pas à me proposer des idées de couples ou même de personnages seuls ! Je prends le temps d'étudier chaque demande.

J'ai pour habitude d'écrire en écoutant de la musique, aussi je m'arrangerais pour donner le titre d'une chanson qui correspond à l'OS du chapitre. Bien sûr, vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligé d'écouter en lisant, on peut parfaitement comprendre sans.

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** T, mais rien de bien méchant

**Personnage(s) :** Kyôraku x Ukitake (/!\ Couple, donc yaoi ! Homophobes, passez votre chemin... /!\)

**Musique :** Alcohol - Maniacx

* * *

Tea ?

Ukitake et Kyôraku pouvaient se targuer d'être les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'Académie, et entretenaient une relation que n'importe qui aurait qualifiée de "complémentaire".

Si Kyôraku était fêtard et alcoolique dragueur, Ukitake était la douceur et l'instinct parental personnifiés. D'ailleurs, le capitaine de la huitième division était souvent comparé à un gamin joueur et innocent (bien que ses conquêtes n'aient pas vraiment le même discours), ce qui renforçait l'impression de complémentarité entre les deux hommes.

Ukitake recevait souvent la visite de son meilleur ami, en général en fin d'après-midi. Celui-ci s'arrangeait normalement pour arriver sobre, n'ayant pas envie d'écouter un sermon moralisateur sur les méfaits de l'alcool alors qu'il se réveillait d'une cuite, la migraine ne le conditionnant pas vraiment pour les longs monologues.

Néanmoins, lorsque Juûshirô lui proposait du thé, il demandait, l'air de rien, s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de plus fort. (Traduisez par :"Un verre de saké serait le bienvenu.")

Et, chaque fois, réprobateur, le capitaine de la treizième division lui servait un verre d'alcool.

Et, chaque fois, le verre d'alcool plein se transformait en une dizaine de verres vides, et en un Shunsui éméché, dans un état d'ébriété avancée.

Et, chaque fois, la soirée se terminait... Chaudement.

Oui, oui, chaudement était le bon mot, Ukitake en était certain. L'augmentation du taux d'alcool dans le sang de Shunsui le rendait plus entreprenant (en sachant qu'il ne l'était déjà pas mal en temps normal) et la visite se finissait souvent dans le futon.

Ukitake aurait pu être en colère, c'est certain. Il aurait pu reprocher à Kyôraku son manque de maturité et son alcoolisme ravageur. Il aurait même pu le mettre à la porte pendant qu'il en était encore temps, c'est-à-dire quand les verres vides n'étaient pas encore trop nombreux.

Mais, allez savoir pourquoi, il n'y parvenait jamais.

Peut-être à cause de cette sensation de bien-être extrême qu'il ressentait chaque matin, en se réveillant dans les bras de son "meilleur ami", la couette remontée jusqu'au nez, et avec cette odeur de fleur qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Oui, vraiment, il se demandait pourquoi il n'y arrivait jamais.

* * *

Voilà, pour le romantisme, on repassera, mais il est hors de question que j'écrive une guimauve collante toute molle.

N'oubliez pas les reviews, et je vous souhaite une excellente journée ! :)


	2. Juste une seconde de plus A x H x T

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà, j'ai reçu une proposition **Aizen x Hinamori x Tôshirô**, qui m'a bien inspirée, de la part de **Mayuu** !

Tout les autres couples proposés sont susceptibles d'y passer, cela dépend de mon envie d'écrire.

Aujourd'hui, ce sera donc un petit OS (ou un long drabble, au choix) à tournure angst, donc si vous voulez rire, attendez le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** T

**Personnage(s) :** Aizen x Hinamori x Tôshirô

**Musique :** J'aimerais tellement - Jena Lee

* * *

Juste une seconde de plus

Amoureuse ? Oui, Hinamori était sans doute amoureuse. De qui ?

C'était une excellente question. L'introspection n'était pas vraiment le fort de la jeune fille.

Autant ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami Tôshirô étaient forts et tendres, autant ceux qui la liait à Aizen-taïchô étaient puissants et destructeurs.

Du plus profond de son âme, Hinamori avait toujours admiré son taïchô. Il était le modèle de ce à quoi elle avait toujours souhaité ressembler. Son air doux et confiant, ses paroles sincères et amicales, tout en lui criait sa nature bonne.

Et si Aizen-taïchô avait décidé de trahir le Gotei 13, c'était sûrement à cause d'une bonne raison, Hinamori en était certaine.

Il ne pouvait pas être mauvais. Non ? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle niait l'évidence. Ça aussi, elle le savait. Mais son esprit refusait de l'admettre. Elle avait même été jusqu'à attaquer Tôshirô. Pour le défendre. Lui.

Pour retrouver cette douceur, cet air confiant, cet amour qui paraissait guider tout ses gestes. C'était de sa faute, s'il était partie. Si seulement elle avait pu recommencer.

Elle aurait tout donné, jusqu'à sa vie, pour profiter d'une seconde de plus de la présence rassurante d'Aizen.

Et Tôshirô avait beau essayer de la sortir du gouffre sans fond dans lequel elle était tombée, elle souhaitait continuer sa chute. Tant pis si elle y laissait la vie.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Et pourtant... Pourtant Hinamori ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une culpabilité affreuse en voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, provoquée par son état déplorable.

Amoureuse ? Oui, Hinamori était sans doute amoureuse. De qui ?

Elle seule pouvait le dire.

* * *

Voili voilou, la prochaine fois, un truc marrant, promis !

Bisous, et n'oubliez pas le bouton review !


	3. Stay alive Byakuya x Renji

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hellow !

Je sais, je sais, le couple n'a été proposé par personne. Mais l'inspiration arrive souvent là où on ne l'attend pas... Et puis, c'est un looooong OS qui vous attend, ce coup-ci !

En espérant vous faire passer un bon moment.

P.S. : Pour les amateurs d'un Kuchiki taïchô froid, insensible et inaccessible, passez votre chemin, ici il est totalement OOC.

**Rating :** T

**Personnage(s) :** Byakuya x Renji (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **Almost - Bowling for Soup**  
**

* * *

Stay alive

Renji en était certain ; la règle la plus importante, lorsque l'on faisait parti de la sixième division (à fortiori lorsque l'on en était le lieutenant) était de rester en vie. Pour cela, il suffisait de ne jamais provoquer le capitaine, surtout quand il était de mauvaise humeur.

Les subtils changements dans l'attitude du noble (indétectables par les novices) n'aidaient pas vraiment pour l'analyse de son humeur quotidienne.

Seulement, lorsque l'on s'appelait Abaraï Renji et que cela faisait déjà un bout de temps que l'on bossait avec Kuchiki taïchô (si tant est que le lieutenant ait jamais vraiment travaillé sur les dossiers qui lui étaient assignés), on commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement complexe de l'être froid et distant qu'était le capitaine de la sixième division.

Si, en entrant dans le bureau, le noble lui assenait une remontrance du genre "Redresse-toi, Renji" cela signifiait qu'il était d'humeur neutre, mais que cela pouvait à tout instant virer dans la folie meurtrière à la moindre contrariété.

Par contre, si il ne lui disait rien, Renji avait fort intérêt à ne pas la ramener ; le taïchô était, dans ces cas-là, très irascible.

Par deux fois, il avait dégainé Senbonzakura alors que le pauvre lieutenant n'avait encore rien fait. Renji passait toute la journée, allongé dans un futon à la quatrième division, à se demander ce qui avait pu contrarier à ce point son taïchô.

Aussi, si Abaraï avait la mâchoire inférieure qui disait bonjour au sol et les yeux qui menaçaient de la rejoindre, c'est qu'en ce beau jour de printemps, le noble lui avait dit, mot pour mot :

"J'ai vu que tu avais terminé le travail en retard. C'est bien, Renji."

Le cerveau du fukutaïchô avait fait, dans l'ordre : 'Tilt - Erreur connexion tympan/cerveau - Veuillez contacter un conseiller technique'

"Hé bien, Renji ? Quel est la raison de cette expression niaise ?"

Le concerné se reprit juste à temps.

"Oh, rien. Enfin, si... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous entendre me complimenter, alors..."

'Alors les trois neurones qui me servent de cerveau ont légèrement rendu l'âme.'

"Tu me considère à ce point comme un homme incapable de reconnaître le travail de ses subordonnés ?"

"N... Non, mais... Enfin, je n'ai fait que mon travail, taïchô."

"Heureux de te l'entendre dire !" fit le noble avec un léger sourire moqueur.

'Fatal Error ! Veuillez réinitialiser le disque dur !'

Et le cerveau du lieutenant se déconnecta complètement, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire s'évanouir.

* * *

"Renji ?" fit une voix lointaine.

'Tentative de reconnexion au serveur... Tentative réussie ! Veuillez entrer votre mot de passe.'

"Renji !"

"Ta... Taïchô ?"

Le lieutenant crut entendre le noble soupirer de soulagement.

"J'ai cru que tu allais y passer, boke."

"..."

Son taïchô s'inquiétait pour lui ? Bon, c'était certain désormais : le monde allait connaître sa fin dans les dix prochaines secondes.

Le temps qu'il fasse la mise au point, le fukutaïchô se rendit compte que Kuchiki l'avait allongé sur le bureau, et qu'il froissait allégrement les dossiers à rendre pour le mois prochain.

Il vit le visage du noble penché sur lui, et réalisa soudain qu'une main chaude était posée sur son front. Il tenta de se redresser, mais grimaça lorsque la tête se mit à lui tourner. Pourquoi s'était-il lâchement évanoui déjà ? Ah oui, parce son taïchô avait, tour à tour, félicité sa personne, puis avait souri. Et en ce moment même, il caressait (presque) tendrement son front. Depuis quand le taïchô avait-il développé un instinct maternel ?

"Je... Je vais me remettre au travail."

Il tenta de nouveau de se mettre en position assise, mais Byakuya appuya fermement sur son front, le forçant à rester allongé.

"Hors de question, tu vas te reposer." répliqua le noble d'une voix douce.

Renji essaya de protester, mais le noble posa un doigt sur les lèvres du lieutenant.

"Je n'ai pas envie de déclarer le décès de mon lieutenant. Surtout dans ces conditions."

"D'accord, taïchô."

"Bien."

Renji soupira et ferma les yeux, tandis que Byakuya continuait de lui caresser le front, l'air ailleurs. Au bout d'un long moment, il tourna son attention vers le lieutenant qui ronronnait de bien-être.

"Byakuya..." lâcha le shinigami aux cheveux rouges dans sa torpeur.

L'interpelé sursauta en entendant son prénom. De quoi le lieutenant rêvait-il donc ?

"Encore..."

"..."

C'en devenait suspect. Le noble fronça les sourcils, et stoppa le mouvement apaisant de sa main. Le lieutenant grogna et s'agita légèrement.

"Arrête... Torturer..."

Kuchiki ignorait que Renji parlait dans son sommeil. Le lieutenant continua de s'agiter. De peur qu'il se réveille, Byakuya lui caressa la joue avec ses doigts. Renji lâcha un nouveau soupir.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Byakuya...' fit le noble intérieurement, en se penchant sur son subordonné.

Il déposa un baiser aérien sur la bouche du lieutenant, puis rougit de son audace et s'écarta précipitamment.

'De toute façon, personne ne nous verra ici...' pensa-t-il.

Personne ne nous verra ? Mais faire quoi ?

Le noble lui-même ne savait pas qu'il pouvait avoir des pensées aussi perverses et tordues. Entretemps, Renji protestait en gémissant, sans doute du contact trop court à son goût. Sa main chercha un contact jusqu'au bord du bureau, puis, en constatant l'absence d'un quelconque partenaire, le lieutenant jura.

'Est-ce qu'il dort vraiment ?' se demanda Byakuya, très sceptique.

La respiration de Renji était régulière et posée, et ses yeux bougeaient rapidement sous ses paupières fermées. Le noble conclut niaisement qu'il faisait un rêve très réaliste, et qu'il ne risquait pas de se réveiller. Sans prévenir, il se rapprocha du bureau et enserra son subordonné, en calant sa tête dans son cou.

"T... Taïchô ?"

Pendant une demi-seconde, Kuchiki voulut se retirer, puis il se blottit davantage contre Renji.

"Renji..." murmura-t-il en fourrant son nez contre la peau étonnamment douce du lieutenant.

Il respira à plein poumon l'odeur masculine et tellement agréable, qui nourrissait ses fantasmes les plus inavouables. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis embrassa la clavicule de son lieutenant.

"... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Je jardine !" répliqua d'un ton cinglant le haut placé, pestant intérieurement contre les gens qui brisaient sans aucune pitié les instants magiques.

"Ah... Dans ce cas, vous pourriez me prêter une pelle, s'il vous plaît ?"

Byakuya sourit à la blague maladroite et inélégante de Renji.

"Uniquement si tu promets de me la rendre ensuite."

* * *

Oui, je sais, je sais... La prochaine fois, j'en fais un avec nos amis les Arrancars ! :P


	4. Need Love Ggio Vega x Soi Fong

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Bonjour !

Cette fois-ci, un OS sur une idée de **Mayuu** (et oui, encore !), en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Les autres propositions sont toujours à l'étude, il ne manque plus que l'inspiration.

**Rating :** K

**Personnage(s) :** Soi Fong x Ggio Vega

**Musique :** All I Wanted - Paramore**  
****

* * *

**

Need Love

"Ecoute, Soi-chan. Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu sais."

"Hmmmm."

"Tu es belle, intelligente, élégante, tu fais bien la cuisine, et j'en passe."

"..."

Ggio s'interrompit quelques secondes, constatant que la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas du tout. Celle-ci était bien trop occupée à rédiger un ordre de mission.

L'arrancar soupira, et baissa les épaules d'un air dépité.

C'est vrai, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup sa Soi-chan. Il pensait réellement tout ce qu'il avait dit. Elle avait juste un tout petit défaut, minuscule : elle ne lui accordait aucune attention.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, en fait ; elle l'embrassait de temps en temps, et, si elle était d'excellente humeur, lui donnait des surnoms affectueux (1). Mais, le reste du temps, Ggio avait l'impression d'être la dernière de ses priorités.

Enfin, il était son petit ami, quoi, zut ! N'avait-il pas droit à un peu plus d'égards ?

"Soi-chan !" s'énerva-t-il.

Celle-ci ne daigna même pas lever les yeux sur lui. En colère, il lui arracha presque le pinceau des mains, et renversa la bouteille d'encre au passage.

"Tu m'écoutes, maintenant !"

Soi Fong lui jeta un regard excédé.

"J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fiches de moi ! On vit ensemble, mais on ne se voit presque jamais ! Tu ne dis jamais que tu m'aimes !"

Il faillit rougir à ces mots, mais se reprit bien vite.

"Je sais que, théoriquement, je n'ai pas de cœur, mais j'ai tout de même besoin d'un minimum d'attentions !"

Soi Fong soupira longuement et fixa Ggio.

"Si tu veux tout savoir..." dit-elle froidement.

Il déglutit. Elle n'était pas contente.

"... J'étais en train de répartir le travail à mes subordonnés pour libérer ma journée de demain, afin que nous puissions la passer ensemble."

Ggio resta la bouche ouverte pendant un moment. Puis il s'écarta, et alla chercher de quoi éponger l'encre.

Tout en s'activant à sa tâche, il s'autorisa un micro-sourire.

Sa Soi-chan, elle l'étonnera toujours.

* * *

(1) : Je laisse le soin au lecteur de faire fonctionner son imagination...

Ça, c'est fait.

J'ai deux OS écrits en attente de publication, un Shinji x Ichigo et un Nnoitra x Szayel. Ils seront sans doute publiés demain ou pendant le week-end.

Et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont nos amies ! =)


	5. Hug, please Shinji x Ichigo

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Nouveau chap' !

Une petite histoire Shinji x Ichigo, pour le plus grand plaisir de mon amie Sardine, qui je le sais adore ce couple ! :D

Le prochain sera un Nnoitra x Szayel, sauf erreur, mais autant vous prévenir de suite : mon cerveau a fait fort sur ce coup-là.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage(s) :** Shinji x Ichigo (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique :** Tu Sais Bien Ce Dont J'ai Envie - Niagara**  
****

* * *

**Hug, please

"Ichi..."

"Hn ?"

'Qu'est-ce qu'y m'casse l'cul à trois heures du mat' c'con ?'

"J'veux un câlin..."

"Ouais mais nan."

"Mais pourquoooiii ?" geint Shinji d'une voix plaintive.

"T'as vu l'heure ? Ça va pas de me réveiller à trois heures du matin parce que tu veux "un câlin" ? Je suis rentré tard hier soir, j'ai besoin de dormir. En plus, je suis censé me lever dans quatre heures."

"Ça nous laisse le temps de faire pas mal de choses..." déclara le blond, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus (plus pervers les uns que les autres selon Ichigo).

"Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça... J'parie que tu piques les magazines pornos de Lisa."

"Hé, non !" s'indigna Shinji, vexé que son petit ami le compare à cette nymphomane.

"Relax, j'plaisantais."

Le silence régna pendant un petit moment dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. L'ex-capitaine triturait nerveusement le coin du drap, attendant visiblement qu'Ichigo daigne enfin bouger son derche et lui faire plein de choses que le rating m'interdit de citer ici.

Voyant que le Shinigami remplaçant n'avais visiblement pas dans l'idée de s'occuper de son cas, il soupira et lui tourna le dos.

"Tu boudes ?"

Le blond ne répondit pas, tentant de maîtriser le début de sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître.

"Oh voui, il boude le pauvre petit garçon..."

Cette fois, il eut franchement du mal à ne pas rire.

"Pourquoi tu boudes ?"

"T'es nul."

Il lui balança l'oreiller dans la figure. Ichigo faillit s'étouffer avec la masse de tissu, puis entoura Shinji avec ses bras.

"Hé, c'est pas toi le chef !" protesta Shinji.

"T'es jamais content de toute façon."

"Oh la ferme."

"Abruti."

"Enfoiré."

"Connard."

"Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi."

* * *

N'oubliez pas le bouton "review", il n'est pas là que pour faire joli ! :D


	6. Play With Me Nnoitra x Szayel

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hop là ! Uploaded !

Comme promis, le Nnoitra x Szayel. Petit (voir gros) délire sur ce coup-ci, puisque, autant vous prévenir tout de suite, les deux Espadas ont une petit fille dans cet OS.

Tout est parti d'un dessin à la va-vite fait en maths (oui c'est mal) et je dois dire que j'aime bien ce texte.

Enjoy !

**Rating :** T

**Personnage(s) :** Nnoitra x Szayel (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **I'm Just A Kid - Simple Plan**  
****

* * *

**Play With Me

"FOOTBAAAAAALL !" s'écria joyeusement une petite fille en shootant dans une sorte de gros ballon.

Voyez-vous, être une enfant à Las Noches n'avait que peu d'avantages.

La première contrainte était le peu d'activités éducatives que proposait l'endroit, construire une aire de jeux n'entrait visiblement pas dans les plans d'Aizen-sama.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Il voulait être maître du monde ! Pas baby-sitter !

Nnoitra étant continuellement en train de chercher à taper sur tout ce qui bougeait (et même ce qui ne bougeait pas) et Szayel menant des expériences interdites aux enfants dans son labo, la petite ne pouvait même pas jouer avec ses parents.

Il fallait donc bien trouver une occupation.

La solution s'imposa d'elle-même, et consista en l'apparition au détour d'un couloir de l'une des fraccions de Szayel. Lumina, plus précisement.

L'enfant regarda en réflechissant l'arrancar "raté", puis un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'avança, les bras tendus, vers la fraccion, qui observa son manège, inquiète.

"Szayel Aporro-sama ?" appela-t-elle.

"Copain !" s'exclama la petite fille.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à donner des coups de pied au pauvre arrancar qui semblait destiné à devenir le ballon de la fille de son Espada.

"FOOTBAAAAAALL !"

"Football ?" fit une voix sceptique depuis derrière une porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement, pour laisser apparaître le scientifique propriétaire du "ballon".

Lorsqu'il constata que sa fille s'évertuait gaiement à défoncer sa fraccion à coups de pied, il se mit à crier.

"AAAAAARGH !"

La petite, terrorisée, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père s'énervait, lui désigna Lumina et lança avec un sourire éclatant :

"Tu veux jouer ?"

"J... Jouer ?!" s'étrangla Szayel.

"Voui !"

"On... On ne joue pas au football avec Lumina !"

Il semblait bien décidé à donner une fessée déculottée à la pauvre petite fille, lorsque Nnoitra apparut au bout du couloir et se dirigea vers le lieu du drame.

"C'quoi l'problème ?" demanda-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

"Elle jouait au football avec ma fraccion !" s'indigna le scientifique.

Nnoitra le considéra pendant un moment sans piper mot, puis explosa de rire.

"C'est... C'est bien ma fille !" murmura-t-il en posant une main sur la tête de l'enfant, qui rayonnait.

"Ne l'encourage pas !" marmonna Szayel d'un ton glacial.

"Oh, allez, laisse-la jouer..."

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il repoussa Szayel dans le labo et ferma la porte.

La petite fille passa tout l'après-midi à jouer au foot, tandis que les deux Espadas s'étaient enfermés pour faire on ne sait quoi...

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre posté ! Je vais essayer de m'atteler à l'écriture d'un nouvel OS dans les prochains jours, je ne sais pas encore quel couple subira ma plume destructrice, mais j'ai déjà quelques idées...

Et n'oubliez pas : les reviews, c'est bon pour le moral !

Bonne journée !


	7. Candy Story Byakuya x Ichigo

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Et un nouveau chap', un !

Un Byakuya x Ichigo, sur une idée de **kuchikirukia**, j'espère que cet OS sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :)

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage(s) :** Byakuya x Ichigo (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **Lollipop - Mika

* * *

Candy Story

À chaque fois que Byakuya venait rendre visite à Ichigo sur Terre, ce dernier s'arrangeait pour lui faire découvrir le plus possible les distractions et lieux insolites qui constituaient son monde. Le noble avait beaucoup aimé la fois où ils étaient allés se balader dans le parc au printemps, pendant que les cerisiers dévoilaient leurs magnifiques parures rose pâle. Un peu moins lorsqu'Ichigo l'avait emmené voir un film au cinéma. Voir des inepties tout droit sorties d'un esprit sans doute dérangé, très peu pour le capitaine.

Et, ce jour-là, Ichigo avaient décidé de parfaire sa connaissance du monde réel en l'emmenant dans une fête foraine.

À peine arrivé, Byakuya s'était senti dérangé par l'étrange ambiance qui régnait dans ce grand rassemblement. Les enfants couraient partout, ayant visiblement échappé à la surveillance de leurs parents ("Ils pourraient les tenir à l'œil, tout de même !" songeait le noble, effaré), et il avait l'impression que tout n'était que bazar désorganisé.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ensuite ?" demanda Ichigo, en appuyant sa demande d'un regard interrogateur.

Ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup d'attractions, plus ou moins appréciées par le capitaine. (1) Celui-ci mourrait d'envie de se reposer un peu.

"On pourrait faire une pause." déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

L'adolescent approuva, et se dirigea vers un petit stand où ils vendaient boissons et sucreries en tout genre.

Byakuya en profita pour s'asseoir sur un banc, qui trônait au milieu d'un petit parc, et profitait de la vue du soleil dont la luminosité baissait déjà. Ichigo revint assez vite, tendant une simple bouteille d'eau à son compagnon, celui-ci n'appréciant pas vraiment les sodas. Le noble déboucha la bouteille et prit une longue gorgée de liquide froid.

"T'aurais pu me le dire, que t'avais si soif !" lança Ichigo d'un ton moqueur.

Avec un regard un peu froid, le shinigami haut placé déposa la bouteille à côté de lui. Ichigo quant à lui, essayait en vain d'enlever le papier qui entourait une sucette aux jolies couleurs acidulées. L'adolescent aimait vraiment ce genre de bonbon, même s'il n'oserait jamais l'avouer.

Avec un cri victorieux, il brandit l'enveloppe transparente, sous le regard sceptique de Byakuya.

Un clin d'œil et un sourire plus tard, la sucette avait disparut dans la bouche d'Ichigo.

Le noble détourna le regard. Il trouvait la scène vraiment trop déplacée, et tentait d'occulter les pensées assez perverses qui lui venaient en tête. Il était un glaçon sans émotions, que diable ! Il avait interdiction de penser à ce genre de choses !

Ichigo intercepta le rosissement pourtant faible des joues pâles de Byakuya, et s'appliqua d'autant plus à la dégustation de sa sucette, accompagnant chaque coup de langue d'un bruit obscène. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à finir la sucrerie, au grand soulagement du capitaine, qui n'en pouvait plus. Il daigna enfin tourner son regard vers Ichigo.

Il sursauta.

Le lycéen s'était approché très près. Trop, en fait. Le noble avait une vue plongeante sur ses yeux chocolats et ses lèvres sur lesquelles passaient une langue aguicheuse.

"C'était très bon. Tu es sûr de ne pas en vouloir une ?"

Byakuya secoua frénétiquement la tête.

"Tant pis." fit Ichigo avec un soupir.

Il se poussa et se leva, sous le regard frustré du shinigami.

La prochaine fois, Byakuya achètera une sucette. Et il se vengera.

* * *

(1) : Je vous défie d'imaginer Bya-kun dans des montagnes russes. :D

Voilà ! Review ? =P


	8. Ice Cream Revenge Byakuya x Ichigo

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Me revoilà, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! (Ou pas...)

Une sorte de petite suite à "Candy Story", puisque j'avais constaté que vous espériez apparemment une vengeance de notre cher Byakuya :D

Voyons s'il saura se montrer aussi perverti qu'Ichigo... Je vous laisse lire, et enjoy ! :D

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage(s) :** Byakuya x Ichigo (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **SexyBack - Poison**  


* * *

**Ice Cream Revenge

Ichigo allait morfler.

La formulation n'était certes pas très subtile, ni travaillée, ni soutenue, mais ça résumait plutôt bien l'état d'esprit de Byakuya après la scène de la fête foraine. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours à méditer sur sa prochaine vengeance, son attention avait été légèrement détournée par une télévision allumée, sur laquelle passait une pub pour une certaine marque de glace.

En voyant la pin-up siliconée chargée de présenter le produit suçoter sa glace avec une sorte d'érotisme intense(1), il comprit que sa vengeance se baserait là-dessus.

Il s'était donc rendu dans une épicerie de quartier, fier de ses connaissances sur le monde réel, pour acheter son instrument de torture.

De là partait un second problème : où et comment intercepter Ichigo pour le coincer et le gêner autant qu'il était possible ? Le noble paniqua intérieurement et pressa son cerveau de trouver une solution, car la glace encore froide se réchauffait rapidement entre ses doigts, sous le soleil brûlant.

Mais bien sûr ! Il félicita son esprit lucide d'avoir résolu son souci. Il n'avait qu'à attendre Ichigo à la sortie de son lycée !

En chemin, il priait pour qu'il ait le temps de se rendre là-bas avant qu'il n'ait plus qu'une bouillie infâme entre les doigts. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, la glace lui faisait de l'œil.

Arrivé devant le lycée, il s'assit sur le bord d'un petit mur, croisa élégamment les jambes et jetant un coup d'œil impatient à sa montre. Lorsqu'enfin, la sonnerie de fin de journée retentit, il dut faire face à un imprévu : évidemment, Ichigo n'était pas le seul à sortir à cette heure-là.

C'est donc avec des regards sceptiques que les étudiants regardèrent le noble, perché sur son mur, une glace dans la main. La scène aurait vraiment pu être mal interprétée, alors il pria pour qu'Ichigo se bouge. Rapidement.

Enfin, lorsqu'il aperçut une tignasse orange, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser filtrer une ébauche de sourire. Les autres élèves étaient rapidement rentrés chez eux (à croire qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un pervers à rester assis là), aussi il ne restait plus que lui et sa future proie.

Il se dépêcha d'attaquer sa glace, qui commençait à lui dégouliner sur les doigts. Frissonnant à cause du froid pénétrant qui agressa sa bouche, il ne cessa pas néanmoins de savourer la saveur délicieusement sucrée et presque écœurante qui semblait presque suinter de la crème glacée. La vanille adoucissait ses papilles, tandis que le chocolat noir les submergeait sous son puissant arôme amer. À chaque coup de langue, la glace diminuait un peu de volume, et les volutes tourbillonnantes résultant des deux saveurs à présent mélangées changeaient sans cesse.

Le noble en avait oublié Ichigo.

Celui-ci, la bouche ouverte, avait laissé tomber son sac de cours qui gisait à présent par terre, à ses pieds, et faisait office de dernier de ses soucis. Il n'avait visiblement pas prévu la revanche sadique de Byakuya. À vrai dire, il n'avait même pas pensé que le capitaine pouvait être si rancunier, et surtout, puisse se donner en spectacle juste pour le déstabiliser.

Car oui, c'était bien le plus beau et le plus érotique des spectacles qu'il lui offrait là. Ichigo doutait qu'il pourrait un jour arriver à la cheville de son talent pour la dégustation de glace, avec sa sucette ridicule. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de perfectionner sa technique.

Les yeux mi-clos et scintillants d'une lueur presque perverse le captivaient, autant que les lèvres couvertes de crème de Byakuya. À chaque langue rose qui passait sur la glace, il retenait brutalement sa respiration. Il eut un léger hoquet lorsque le noble mordit sauvagement le cornet.

"Arrête ça, Bya, c'est pas une bonne idée..." souffla-t-il, sans qu'il sache vraiment si les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres.

L'intéressé lui lança un regard moqueur et savoura la glace jusqu'à la dernière goutte de crème.

Ichigo put enfin reprendre une respiration au rythme convenable. Il s'avança vers Byakuya, et lâcha à mi-voix :

"T'as de la glace... Juste là." avant de se jeter littéralement sur le noble pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

'La prochaine fois, j'en prendrais une pour lui, et je lui montrerais comment on fait..." pensa ce dernier, heureux de son petit effet.

* * *

(1) : J'ignore si vous voyez la pub pour Carte Noire, mais c'est dans ce style-là que j'imagine la scène...

Voilà, voilà ! Attention, peut-être un lemon pour le prochain chapitre.

J'attends toujours des idées de couple !


	9. What's that ? Byakuya x Renji

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Salut tout le monde !

Voilà, un nouvel OS de posté !

D'ailleurs, j'aimerais dire à **kuchikirukia** que son idée de couple est une (très) bonne idée, et que je planche dessus. ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Rating :** M (allusions implicites)

**Personnage(s) :** Renji x Byakuya (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **I wanna be U - Superbus**  
****

* * *

**What's that ?

Renji, pour une fois, avait terminé son travail en avance. Avec satisfaction, il déposa le dernier dossier sur la pile, puis reboucha sa bouteille d'encre qui produisit un léger couinement lorsqu'il vissa le bouchon. Avec délicatesse, il rangea son pinceau après l'avoir nettoyé. Puis il croisa les bras et fixa un point dans le vide, en soupirant. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son capitaine, qui rédigeait un rapport de sa belle écriture aux kanjis impressionnants de précision.

Oui, son capitaine était un homme très précis ; écriture parfaite, bureau rangé jusqu'aux fin fonds des tiroirs, dossiers rendus en temps et en heure, enfin bref. Kuchiki Byakuya était effrayant de précision. Même dans son uniforme de capitaine.

Ou presque...

"Taïchô..." appela Renji.

"Oui ?" répondit Byakuya d'une voix harmonieuse.

Renji se retint de rire.

"Vous avez une tache, euh... Juste là." l'informa-t-il en désignant le col de son uniforme.

Le noble vérifia les dires de son lieutenant et resta interdit devant la tache très suspecte. Nom d'un chien, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser ses affaires à côté du lit où Renji et lui avaient passé la nuit. Il faut dire que dans la précipitation du moment et l'esprit occupé par une toute autre chose, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de bien ranger son shikakushô dans son armoire.

Son air digne quelque peu déstabilisé, le noble observa ladite tache comme s'il s'agissait d'un infâme hollow sanguinaire, tout en étirant légèrement le tissu entre ses doigts pour mieux évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts. Renji riait silencieusement dans son coin.

"Cela ne te suffit pas de souiller mon uniforme ?" déclara sèchement Kuchiki. "Il faut aussi que tu manifestes l'hilarité la plus niaise !"

"Hé !" s'énerva Renji. "Qui te dis que c'est ma faute ?"

"Hé bien, j'en déduis que selon nos positions de la nuit dernière, il est plus probable que ce soit toi le coupable..." fit le noble d'un ton légèrement moqueur et provocant.

Renji rougit. Et voilà, il venait encore d'être officiellement catalogué comme uke. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait (quelque part, c'était assez jouissif de se faire prendre sauvagement par son supérieur, a fortiori lorsque ledit supérieur était en temps normal un glaçon sans émotions), mais sa fière masculinité en prenait un coup. Il déglutit et serra les poings.

"C'était un coup bas", commenta-t-il d'une voix faible.

"Il n'empêche que cette tache est de ton fait. Tu ne souhaites tout de même pas une preuve par l'ADN ?"

"Non, c'est bon, j'assume !" clama fièrement le lieutenant en se levant pour s'approcher de son supérieur.

Il se pencha vers la tempe de Kuchiki, le nez presque dans ses cheveux pour inspirer la douce odeur presque féminine qui s'en dégageait. Il murmura d'une voix chaude :

"Et je te re-salis ton uniforme quand tu veux, chéri."

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant un noble interloqué, qui se surpris à tenter de calculer ce que lui vaudraient toutes les lessives qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec son lieutenant.

* * *

Review ? :D


	10. I'll protect you Ichigo x Hallibel

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Ohayo !

Un nouvel OS (ou un long drabble ?), sur une idée de **freak**, avec comme thème "protéger".

Les OS suivants seront : Gin x Kenpachi sur une idée de **kuchikirukia**, et Ulquiorra x Orihime pour répondre aux attentes d'**Hikari no Ai**.

Bonne lecture ! :)

**Rating :** K

**Personnage(s) :** Ichigo x Hallibel

**Musique :** Forever - Papa Roach

* * *

I'll protect you

Il y avait dans la relation entre Ichigo et Hallibel quelque chose d'étrange, d'incompréhensible ; cela ne ternissait pourtant pas l'image du couple amoureux qu'ils s'étaient construit, non sans difficultés, et qui aujourd'hui apparaissait à quiconque entendait le mot "amour", comme une définition. C'était tellement évident, aux yeux du monde entier, que malgré leurs différences notables, ils étaient faits pour s'aimer.

Ichigo répéterait à qui voudrait bien l'entendre qu'il protégerait Hallibel au péril de sa vie. Quelles que soient les conséquences, il serait toujours là pour sa dulcinée. C'était un peu bizarre que d'entendre cela, en sachant que la jeune femme était non seulement puissante, mais aussi libre et indépendante comme le vent.

C'était donc cette question que se posait toutes les personnes qui avaient aperçu les deux jeunes gens : lequel des deux protégeait l'autre ?

Seuls Ichigo et Tia pouvaient oser prétendre connaître la réponse : mais ils n'en parleraient jamais à personne.

Parce qu'Ichigo tenait à sa fierté masculine, tout de même...

* * *

Voilà, c'est court, mais je préférais vous livrer un petit texte sur lequel j'ai bien travaillé plutôt qu'un long pavé écrit à la va-comme-j'te-pousse.

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :D


	11. Things I'll Never Say Kenpachi x Gin

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offerte par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello !

Comme promis, l'OS Gin x Kenpachi, yaoi très soft hein (je ne voyais pas vraiment écrire un lemon sur un couple que je ne maîtrise pas du tout '), voire même inexistant si vous ne souhaitez pas le voir, et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Petit rappel : comme dit dans l'OS précédent, le suivant sera un Ulquiorra x Orihime. Ensuite, ce sera certainement un One-Shot que j'ai en réserve au fin fond de la mémoire de mon ordinateur (oui j'en ai pas mal des comme ça), puis je piocherai dans vos propositions.

Voilà ! Enjoy !

**Rating :** K

**Personnage(s) :** Gin x Kenpachi (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique :** FMLYHM - Seether

* * *

Things I'll Never Say

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que Gin, en trahissant le Gotei 13, avait non seulement brisé le cœur de son lieutenant Kira Izuru et celui de Matsumoto Rangiku, mais aussi celui du capitaine de la onzième division, ce que, bien sûr, Zaraki Kenpachi n'avouerait jamais.

Ledit capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, en fixant obstinément Ichimaru du coin de l'œil à chaque réunion des capitaines, si l'homme savait se battre. Il n'avait jamais eu qu'un très pâle aperçu de l'étendu des capacités sans doutes impressionnantes de l'ex-taïchô. À force de voir les autres chefs de division se battre, il connaissait parfaitement les zampakutôs, techniques et styles de combats utilisés par ceux-ci. Les seules exceptions étaient Kyôraku et Ukitake, mais Kenpachi ne se faisait pas d'illusion : ces deux-là étaient certainement très puissants.

Mais Ichimaru, lui, n'était pas du genre à étaler son pouvoir à tout va ; et c'était bien cela qui troublait notre cher Zaraki. Un adversaire comme lui serait sans doute très intéressant à défier, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

C'est pourquoi, il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, ce serait sur le champ de bataille, en tant qu'ennemi, et que la seule issue possible à leur combat serait la mort.

Parce qu'à la fin, il ne pourra même pas le remercier comme il se doit.

* * *

Voilà, je sais, j'ai fait mieux et plus drôle, mais je me suis bataillé sérieux avec celui-là, alors soyez indulgents SVP...

Ciao tout le monde !


	12. My World Ulquiorra x Orihime

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello !

Et un Ulquiorra x Orihime, un ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit OS sans prétention, qui a juste l'ambition de vous faire passer un agréable moment... En fait, il faut savoir que je n'aime pas vraiment Inoue ; mais bon, quand je lis des fics où elle est présente, je la trouve toujours plus intéressante que dans le manga.

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** K

**Personnage(s) :** Ulquiorra x Orihime

**Musique :** Behind Blue Eyes - Limp Bizkit

* * *

My World

Orihime regardait la lune du Hueco Mundo à travers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Cet astre-là n'était pas semblable à celui qu'elle avait plaisir à observer sur Terre ; il était froid, sans vie. Ses grands yeux gris se fermèrent à demi. Combien de fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici n'avait-elle pas rêvé de retourner dans le monde réel et de revoir ses amis ? Elle ne les comptait plus. Elle se forçait à ne pas penser à Ichigo, Sado, Ishida et Rukia. C'était pour les sauver qu'elle avait accepté de venir à Las Noches, et elle ne faillirait pas.

La porte s'ouvrit, lui arrachant un sursaut. Elle se retourna brutalement vers l'arrivant et se détendit imperceptiblement en voyant qu'il s'agissait du Cuarta Espada, qui, comme à son habitude, venait lui faire part des décisions d'Aizen à son égard. Elle avait appris à apprécier la présence silencieuse de l'Arrancar, malgré l'aura glaciale qu'il dégageait. Sa neutralité apparente ne pouvait être le reflet de ses pensées, selon Orihime. Il éprouvait sans doute toutes sortes de sentiments et ressentiments, mais avait décidé de les cacher, au profit de sa servitude envers le maître de Las Noches.

"Onna."

La voix grave et monocorde permit à la jeune fille de se raccrocher à un repère maintenant devenu habituel. Elle mobilisa toute son attention vers l'Espada et lui fit signe de continuer.

"Aizen-sama souhaite t'informer qu'il aura bientôt besoin de toi."

L'adolescente ferma les yeux. Elle avait dû se soumettre à la volonté du traître et mettre ses pouvoirs à disposition pour éveiller le Hogyôku, cette étrange petite sphère noire qu'elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir qu'une seule fois. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, Ulquiorra n'avait pas bougé et se contentait de poser son regard inexpressif sur Orihime, qui leva des yeux remplis de détermination vers lui.

"Très bien."

Le ton qu'elle employa la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'adresser à quelqu'un avec un tel mépris. Surtout qu'il ne le méritait pas le moins du monde selon elle. Il s'était comporté de manière correcte à chacune de ses visites, ne l'avait jamais frappée ou agressée, et malgré l'appellation "femme" qu'il utilisait sans cesse pour s'adresser à la jeune fille, il ne lui avait jamais manqué de respect dans chacune de ses paroles. L'Espada s'apprêta à se retourner pour s'en aller, mais une chose attira son attention. Orihime s'était remise à fixer la lune comme si un secret s'y tenait caché.

"Pourquoi regardes-tu la lune, onna ?"

La question la surprit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de discuter avec l'Arrancar, celui étant relativement peu sociable à première vue. Elle répondit néanmoins avec un petit sourire :

"Je me rappelle de mon monde. Je pense à mes amis, et j'espère qu'ils vont bien. J'essaie de me souvenir de la sensation de la glace sur ma langue, les chaudes journées d'été, avec Tatsuki. Je tente de recréer mon monde à l'intérieur de ma tête."

En disant cela, elle avait tapoté sa tempe du bout de son index. L'Espada ne fit aucun mouvement, ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'il ne parut étonné devant ces révélations. Il se contenta de fixer la jeune fille, ses iris verts luisants dans la pénombre de la chambre. L'adolescente, comprenant que l'Arrancar ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir, soupira et ferma tristement les yeux.

"Ce n'est pas grave."

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé blanc afin de s'asseoir dessus et de s'y reposer un peu, mais Ulquiorra se plaça devant elle. Elle le regarda, interdite, puis comprit qu'il attendait une explication supplémentaire.

"Quand on est enfermé quelque part, nous autres humains, nous éprouvons le besoin de nous évader par le biais de notre esprit. Nous laissons celui-ci vagabonder hors du temps et de l'espace, et cela nous évite de devenir fou, à force de tourner en rond dans la même pièce. La simple idée que dehors, il y a des gens en qui j'ai confiance et à qui je tiens et un univers accueillant me donne des ailes. C'est compliqué à expliquer... Disons seulement que penser à mes amis me donne la force de rester ici à ne rien faire."

Elle espérait qu'avec ces mots, sa situation paraisse plus claire pour Ulquiorra. Mais celui ferma les yeux et déclara :

"Vous êtes compliqués, vous autres humains."

Orihime abandonna l'idée de lui expliquer les avantages de l'imagination et voulut rejoindre le sofa. Elle avança et attendit que l'Arrancar s'écarte, ce qu'il ne fit pas. La jeune fille leva le regard et rencontra les yeux verts du Cuarta Espada. Surprise par l'intensité de celles-ci, elle s'y plongea quelques instants, avant de détourner les yeux et de faire un pas de côté pour contourner son interlocuteur.

Lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir légèrement en songeant qu'il ne cherchait que des réponses, comme un enfant qui ne fait que demander "pourquoi". Elle stoppa ses pas et, animée d'une envie soudaine, se hissa sur ses pieds pour embrasser la joue de l'Arrancar qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise et d'incompréhension. Elle se rabaissa et partit s'allonger sur le canapé, pour faire une sieste réparatrice.

En sortant de la chambre de la prisonnière, Ulquiorra ne put s'empêcher de songer que poser des questions à cette femme ne faisait qu'en amener d'autres, plus compliquées encore. Il se demanda néanmoins si la notion de "liberté d'esprit" évoquée par Orihime n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec ce geste qui avait déclenché un drôle de sursaut dans sa poitrine...

* * *

Voilà, normalement la prochaine fois c'est encore du ByaRen (désolée, mais j'aime vraiment trop ce couple pour arrêter d'écrire dessus) mais vos propositions sont encore et toujours les bienvenues.

Bonne journée, et n'oubliez pas le bouton review, c'est votre ami !

Cerise


	13. Tears Renji x Byakuya

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Coucou !

Nouvel OS, du Renji x Byakuya (parce que j'adore ça), on change un peu et on met Renji en seme cette fois-ci (j'aime bien les deux en fait). Les prochains OS seront, dans l'ordre : **Shinji** x **Ichigo**, **Orihime** x **Hallibel**, **Cirucci** x **Nnoitra** !

**/!\ Annonce importante ! Lisez s'il vous plaît...**

**Premièrement : **Je vous conseille VRAIMENT d'écouter la musique choisie pour cet OS. Je la trouve purement magnifique. En fait, elle traînait dans ma bibliothèque et je l'ai réécoutée il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle correspond incroyablement bien à l'idée que je me fais du couple Renji x Byakuya. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'aimer hein, c'est juste que ça devrait vous faire correctement ressentir l'ambiance que j'ai essayé de retranscrire dans cette histoire.

**Deuxièmement : **Il y a des indices de Mpreg dans cet OS, MAIS si vous n'aimez vraiment pas cela, vous n'êtes pas obligé de les voir. Ça se passe vraiment au second plan, si vous prenez tout au premier degré, ça donnera du yaoi normal.

Enjoy !

**Rating :** T

**Personnage(s) :** Byakuya x Renji (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique :** Allume-moi - Miro

* * *

Tears

Le front appuyé contre la surface dure et plane de son bureau, une émotion qu'il détestait au plus haut point lui serrant la gorge, le vice-capitaine de la sixième division se lamentait intérieurement sur son sort. Il frappa le bois avec son poing, une colère sourde l'étreignant subitement. La vue brouillée, il se tourna vers le bureau vide de son capitaine. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il arrêta sa course en la happant au coin de ses lèvres avec sa langue. La saveur salée ne fit qu'amener d'autres pleurs, accompagnés de sanglots déchirants. Il se haïssait de réagir ainsi face à une situation qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître.

Il frappa une deuxième fois le bureau du plat de sa main, encore, et encore. Le dossier qu'il était en train de remplir était à présent trempé et l'encre avait bavé. Il n'en avait cure. La seule chose qui lui importait était la constatation douloureuse, mais réaliste, qu'il était un idiot sans tact et sans cervelle. Il prit un mouchoir dans l'un des tiroirs à sa droite et épongea ses larmes, sans cesser de pleurer. À chaque fois qu'il essuyait ses joues, d'autres pleurs revenaient, plus abondants encore. Énervé, il balança violemment le bout de tissu dans la poubelle à côté de lui.

Quel crétin.

N'aurait-il pas pu tenir sa langue ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une chose aussi triviale pouvait détruire son bonheur et ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Le détestait-il à ce point ? La simple idée lui donnait la nausée. Il pleura plus encore en s'imaginant se réveiller seul pour le restant de ses jours, sans la présence douce et rassurante de son amant. Il ne parvenait qu'à s'en vouloir à lui-même. Il laissa échapper une longue plainte désespérée.

Comment cela avait-il commencé déjà ? Ah oui, hier soir, il était rentré chez lui et avait eu l'agréable surprise de constater que son capitaine et accessoirement petit-ami l'attendait, vêtu d'un riche kimono en soie sous lequel il était entièrement nu. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme s'était approché de son amant et avait lentement dénoué le nœud qui maintenait le vêtement attaché, impatient de posséder de nouveau ce corps blanc et délicat qu'il chérissait tant. Tout en embrassant le noble, sa main était descendue jusqu'à son nombril et, sans se départir de son sourire, il avait rompu le baiser, s'était légèrement écarté sans se détacher du brun et, avec un léger rire, lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait sans doute pris quelques kilos au niveau du ventre.

Tout avait débuté ainsi. Byakuya avait reculé et regardé le vice-capitaine, visiblement profondément vexé. Renji compris alors qu'il était bien plus sensible au regard des autres qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il s'était excusé, évidemment, mais de là était partie la dispute. Ils s'accusèrent l'un l'autre de comportements dérangeants et de défauts divers. Le plus jeune réalisa qu'il avait définitivement merdé lorsque le noble se mit à utiliser le ton dur et froid qu'il réservait généralement aux personnes de bas rang. La voix glaciale lui avait brisé le cœur, et plus encore le claquement de la porte d'entrée derrière celui qu'il aimait tant.

Assis derrière son bureau, Renji vit avec un soulagement presque coupable que ses larmes s'était presque taries. Il songea qu'il voulait bien aller trouver son supérieur et lui jurer qu'il aimerait chaque kilos qu'il prendrait. Oui, il continuerait à le chérir de ton son être, même s'il en venait à doubler son poids.

Hum, enfin, ça c'était à voir.

En réalité, il adorait que son amant prenne ainsi des formes, cela ne le rendait que plus sensuel à ses yeux. Et puis, cela faisait toujours plus de surface à couvrir de baisers pendant leurs ébats.

Le grincement de la porte fit tressauter le pauvre cœur déjà bien malmené du vice-capitaine, et il s'arrêta définitivement lorsque son propriétaire reconnut le profil élégant et fin de son supérieur. Ce dernier ne lui adressa qu'un regard glacial et alla s'asseoir à son bureau sans plus de cérémonies. Renji réalisa qu'il devait vraiment avoir une sale tête, ayant passé les dix dernières minutes à pleurer. Il s'essuya les pommettes d'un revers de manche et renifla pitoyablement. Puis il reporta son attention sur le dossier qu'il était censé remplir.

Il le décolla lentement du bois en se rendant compte que le papier n'était pas simplement mouillé, mais réellement _trempé_. Pour preuve, il se déchira en son milieu quand Renji le souleva par les coins. Il lâcha un soupir d'agacement, et sentit les larmes recommencer à poindre en voyant son travail ainsi gâché. Un drôle de son lui parvint, en provenance du bureau de son capitaine. Le plus jeune regarda celui-ci. Il écrivait un rapport, jusque là rien d'anormal, mais Shinigami tatoué se sentit défaillir en voyant le sourire qui ornait les lèvres fines et pâles. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que Byakuya avait _pouffé de rire._

Il rit à son tour en imaginant la scène vue par un observateur extérieur. Deux minutes plus tard, les deux hommes riaient comme des fous. Enfin, Renji riait comme un fou, en se tenant les côtes pour aider l'air à rentrer dans ses poumons, les hoquets d'hilarité ne favorisant pas vraiment une respiration régulière et efficace. Byakuya, lui, se contentait d'un rire grave et agréable, au timbre si clair qu'il en fut lui-même surpris. Le vice-capitaine épongea les nouvelles larmes sur ses joues - deuxième fois qu'il pleurait ce matin, à classer dans les records - et se leva pour rejoindre son capitaine.

Il se pencha doucement vers lui, lui laissant tout le loisir de s'enfuir s'il le souhaitait, mais Byakuya se rapprocha à son tour et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son subordonné. Le baiser se prolongea chastement pendant quelques secondes, puis le plus jeune le rompit, s'agenouilla devant son amant, le pris dans ses bras et cala sa tête sur le ventre de celui-ci. Bercé par le soulèvement régulier, il chuchota tendrement :

"Byakuya... Je t'aime."

Pour toute réponse, il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard brillant d'une drôle d'étincelle du noble. Il frotta sa joue contre le léger rebondi qu'il sentait sous l'uniforme noir.

Oui, il voulait bien chérir cette petite bosse en plus toute sa vie.

* * *

Vous remarquez qu'étrangement, je suis toujours plus inspirée quand il s'agit d'écrire sur ce couple... *sifflote d'un air innocent*

Bon, je sais, c'est tout fluffy-totally-guimauve-kawaï, mais ça fait quand même du bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute, hum ?

Allez, à bientôt, et n'oubliez pas : review ! :D

Cerise


	14. Tattoos Shinji x Ichigo

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Salut tout le monde !

Alors, voici donc le **Shinji** x **Ichigo**, demandé par **Malo-chan**. J'espère qu'il te plaira ;)

Normalement, les prochains devraient arriver rapidement, en tout cas ils sortiront tous avant mardi, car ce jour là, vous aurez droit à un OS spécial... Mouahaha, j'adore ce genre de suspens ! ;D

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** K

**Personnage(s) :** Shinji x Ichigo (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique :** Tattoos On The Sky - Masakazu Morita

* * *

Tattoos

Hiyori regarda d'un air absent Shinji courir comme un dératé derrière Ichigo qui hurlait comme un dément. Ils se trouvaient actuellement sur le terrain d'entraînement des Vizards, juste sous l'entrepôt qu'ils squattaient depuis un bout de temps déjà. La petite blonde ne pensait pas que le bâtiment ai jamais connu un tel raffut, et surtout, une course poursuite pour un motif aussi crétin. Même la fois où elle avait pourchassé Shinji armée de sa terrible tong pour le punir d'avoir mangé sa part de riz ne pouvait pas concurrencer.

Mashiro s'approcha, curieuse, de l'ancienne vice-capitaine et lui demanda d'un ton légèrement perplexe :

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se courent après ?"

Hiyori rit doucement mais méchamment en voyant le Shinigami Remplaçant faire un dérapage pas contrôlé du tout pour échapper à un Shinji bien décidé à le capturer.

"C'est parti d'une bête histoire de bavardage sous la couette."

La jeune fille aux cheveux verts attendit la suite, impatiente d'en savoir plus.

"En fait, Shinji a demandé à Ichigo s'il était prêt à se faire le même piercing à la langue que lui, en gage de son amour. Tu imagines bien, le rouquin a paniqué (c'est le cas de le dire...) et a refusé catégoriquement sous prétexte que ça faisait super mal. Notre blond national s'en est trouvé vexé."

"Oh ! Je vois..." murmura Mashiro d'un air pensif.

"Et cet abruti a insisté, en plus. Il lui a demandé s'il ne voulait pas se faire tatouer, parce qu'un tatouage ça faisait très viril et qu'il aurait le choix du motif. Et..."

"Ichi' a refusé ?"

"Bien sûr, toujours pour la même raison. Ça fait maaaal !" geint Hiyori en imitant le ton plaintif que le Shinigami Remplaçant avait dû prendre.

"Et donc ? C'est pour ça qu'il lui coure après ? Pour le convaincre de se faire tatouer ?"

"Pas vraiment" ricana la Vizard blonde. "Il a trouvé un marqueur dans la table de chevet et..."

Elle désigna l'ancien capitaine qui avait enfin réussi à choper Ichigo et lui dessinait à présent un cœur sur la joue.

"... Très viril" compléta Hiyori.

"Tu vois, Ichi-chan, ça fait pas mal comme ça !"

"Naaaoooon ! Lâche-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dessiné ? Un cœur ? Argh, tu vas me le payer !"

"Mais Ichi-chan, tu es super mignon comme ça !"

"Tu vas voir si ma main dans ta gueule c'est mignon !"

Ichigo se dégagea et se mit à tracer pour échapper à un Shinji deux fois plus déchaîné.

"Reviens ! J'ai pas fini !"

"Dans tes rêves !"

"Y a pas à dire" commenta Kensei qui passait par là. "Nous les Vizards, on a la classe."

"... Ou pas" répondit Lisa qui suivit des yeux l'attraction du moment, à savoir Ichigo et Shinji, avant de se replonger dans son magazine classé X.

* * *

Oui, c'est très con, mais je l'assume et j'ai trop ri en imaginant la scène :D (comment ça je suis folle ?)

À la prochaine pour le **Orihime** x **Hallibel** ! Et n'oubliez pas, rendez-vous mardi pour l'**OS mystère**... Non, je ne vous donnerai pas d'indices !

*rire maléfique*

Kyahaha ! Je suis toute puissante !

*se fait assommer par Sardine avant de débiter trop de conneries*

Review ? =)


	15. In Your Eyes Orihime x Hallibel

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hey ! :D

Nouveau chapitre : **Orihime **x **Hallibel**, un yuri très très (très) peu visible, mais si vous aimez ça vous en verrez. Dans la même veine que l'OS Gin x Kenpachi, pour ceux qui l'ont lu. Chapitre dédicacé à **Freak666chaos** qui m'en a fait la demande.

**Mayuu**, si tu passes par ici : j'ai demandé à Ren-chan, il veut bien que tu sois la marraine :D Il va falloir attendre un peu par contre, on sait pas encore si c'est une fille ou un garçon...

Enjoy !

**Rating :** K

**Personnage(s) :** Orihime x Hallibel (/!\ Yuri ! /!\)

**Musique :** Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park

* * *

In Your Eyes

Orihime ne sortait que rarement de sa chambre-cellule de Las Noches. Et lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était toujours accompagnée, souvent d'Ulquiorra qui paraissait toujours se moquer totalement du fait que la jeune fille aimait ces balades à travers la forteresse. Elle croisait peu de personnes, les couloirs restaient souvent désespérément vides, et les murs silencieux. Aucun écho de pas autres que les siens ne venait troubler l'atmosphère ouatée qui régnait en ces lieux.

Et puis un jour, au détour d'un couloir, elle la vit. La Tercera Espada, Tia Hallibel.

Elle resta subjuguée devant la beauté et la prestance que la belle Arrancar dégageait. Orihime s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, complètement écrasée par l'aura de magnificence qui émanait de la blonde. Ulquiorra resta, comme à son habitude, complètement indifférent.

En se redressant, elle croisa les yeux verts d'Hallibel. Et ce fut le déclic.

Dans ces pupilles colorées, l'adolescente vit son reflet mais aussi et surtout cet étincelle, non pas de joie ou même d'un quelconque autre bon sentiment, mais de mélancolie. Pas de tristesse, pas du tout même, l'Espada ne semblait pas malheureuse ; juste nostalgique.

Tia était comme une fleur, belle mais discrète, qui s'épanouissait dans l'ombre, avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Privée de soleil, c'était à contrecœur qu'elle avait ouvert ses pétales au monde extérieur. Elle s'était vue convoitée, arrachée, déchirée par des hommes qui n'avaient que pour but construire une armée puissante.

Le sacrifice. Voilà bien ce qui marquait la Tercera.

Sans rien connaître de son passé, sans rien savoir d'elle, Orihime devina que c'était cela qui régnait dans le cœur de la blonde. Alors, prise de compassion pour cette femme aux convictions droites, obligée de se soumettre pour sauver les personnes qui lui étaient chères, pour lui prouver qu'un sacrifice n'était jamais vain, elle s'approcha doucement d'Hallibel, posa sa main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix tremblante :

"Je suis désolée."

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant Hallibel sous le choc. Cette fille venait de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais curieusement, cela ne la dérangeait pas ; car Orihime aussi connaissait le sacrifice. Elle n'avait pas fait cela par pitié, mais bien parce qu'elle souffrait de savoir que quelqu'un, en ce monde, comme elle, subissait tant de malheur.

Hallibel se détourna, avec un dernier regard sur la longue chevelure rousse qui se balançait au rythme des pas de la jeune fille.

Et pria pour que ce qui l'avait marqué ne la détruise pas elle aussi.

* * *

C'est un tout petit peu tristounet quand on sait ce qui arrive à notre pauvre Halli-chan, mais je vous promet, le prochain OS sera plutôt sympa.

Je vous donne toujours rendez-vous **mardi** pour l'**OS mystère** ! Je me demande si certaines personnes vont savoir de quoi il retourne avant la date fatidique... Enfin bref.

Le chapitre suivant sera certainement publié demain dans la journée. Pour ceux qui suivent les Chroniques, le chapitre est bien avancé, normalement il paraît au cours de la semaine prochaine. J'espère.

Review ? ;D


	16. Rivalry Cirucci x Nnoitora

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Coucou !

Me voilà de nouveau (vous devez en avoir marre de me voir sortir un nouveau chapitre tout les jours, non ?) avec le **Cirucci** x **Nnoitora**, proposé par **Mayuuki** ! On lui dit merci ! :D

Nous avons atteint les **60 reviews** ! Vous êtes tous géniaux. Je promets un cadeau à celui qui postera la centième (un OS d'au moins deux milles mots sur le couple et le thème de son choix, avec, bonus, l'inclusion d'un OC à lui s'il le désire).

Je vous donne toujours rendez-vous demain pour l'**OS mystère**, actuellement en cours d'écriture, que j'aurais certainement terminé dans la journée. :)

Enjoy !

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage(s) :** Cirucci x Nnoitora

**Musique :** In The Shadows - The Rasmus

* * *

Rivalry

Cirucci était l'ancienne Quinta Espada, ça, beaucoup de monde le savait.

Et lorsqu'elle avait été destituée de son rang, beaucoup de personnes l'avaient su aussi, vu le waï qu'elle avait mis dans tout Las Noches pour se venger d'Aizen... Et elle s'était encore plus énervée en voyant qui allait la remplacer ; sérieusement, comment cette espèce d'asperge sur pattes pouvait-elle ne serait-ce que l'égaler ? Elle fut déjà plus convaincue en voyant Nnoitora éclater Grimmjow dans une altercation. Il s'était fait sérieusement remonter les bretelles après ça, mais dans le même temps, avait gagné un peu du respect de Cirucci, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

La jeune femme n'aimait pas trop le caractère du nouveau Quinta Espada ; trop bourrin, trop idiot et surtout trop "je-tape-sur-tout-ce-qui-bouge-et-même-ce-qui-bouge-pas". Autant dire tout le contraire de Cirucci, qui elle aimait à faire mariner ses adversaires pour jouer avec, élaborer des stratégies de combat tordues et réfléchir soigneusement à ses prochaines attaques pour causer le plus de dégâts possibles.

Mais en y réfléchissant un peu, Nnoitora avait quand même réussi à mettre au point un plan pour se débarrasser de Neliel, en recourant à l'aide de Szayel bien sûr, mais ça avait marché, c'était le principal. L'ancienne Espada en conclut donc qu'il était finalement doté d'une certaine intelligence, encore plus tordue que la sienne certes, mais de l'intelligence quand même. Sans le savoir, il venait de passer de "cafard insignifiant" à "mec plutôt balèze" dans l'esprit de Cirucci.

Comment elle avait su ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là ? Oh, hé bien, à cause d'un certain concours de circonstances ; elle passait par là au moment où Nnoitora balançait Neliel par dessus l'une des murailles de Las Noches. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde et surtout pour elle garder cela secret. Elle n'en parla donc à personne, consciente que c'était un fardeau lourd à porter. Elle avait plutôt apprécié Neliel lorsqu'elle était encore Espada.

Voulant mettre le sens de la négociation de Nnoitora à l'épreuve, elle le coinça dans un couloir et le menaça de dévoiler toute la vérité à Aizen. Le Quinta Espada se dit à cet instant qu'il valait mieux tuer la Privaron, comme ça, ni vu ni connu. Mais la demoiselle lui donnerait certainement trop de fil à retordre ; elle n'avait pas été à sa place pendant longtemps pour rien. Alors plutôt que d'engager un combat qui durerait sans doute trop longtemps, il lui proposa un marché.

En tant que narratrice, il est de mon devoir de conserver cet arrangement secret.

Précisons seulement que dans l'esprit de Cirucci, Nnoitora est passé de "mec plutôt balèze" à "très, voire très très bon coup".

* * *

Voilà ! C'est pas triste ni rien, un peu d'humour par-ci par-là, normalement ça devrait faire pleurer personne (ou alors c'est moi qui suis insensible).

De toute façon j'arrive pas à écrire des trucs trop tristes (impossible pour moi d'écrire une bonne Death Fic T_T).

Donc, je vous donne rendez-vous demain, et n'oubliez pas : **BANKAI !**

Review ? :3**  
**


	17. Surprise Party ? x ?

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Bonjour tout le monde !

Hey ! On fête un évènement important aujourd'hui ! Alors ? Je vous attends!

...

Vous savez pas ? Bon, dans ce cas-là, je crois qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire... Lire mon OS mystère qui n'est plus trop un mystère du coup... *toussote*

**Mayuuki** : Perdu, y a pas Tensa Zangetsu mais tu viens de me donner une idée d'OS XD

Enjoy !

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage(s) :** Vous verrez bien ! :P (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **Happy Birthday - Tender Forever (Ça doit vous mettre sur la voie là non ?) **  
**

* * *

Surprise Party

- Bon, vous êtes prêts tout le monde ?

- OUI ! répondit le groupe d'une seule voix.

- Mais vos gueules putain ! fit une voix masculine de manière très distinguée. Y va nous entendre avec tout le bordel que vous foutez !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu me retrouver ici... commenta une voix harmonieuse mais dans laquelle on sentait une pointe d'agacement.

- Vous vous sentez mal, nii-sama ? fit une voix féminine paniquée.

Un soupir lui répondit, comme pour lui affirmer que décidément, elle s'inquiétait pour un rien.

- Ferme-la !

- Mais nii-sama a...

- Il a rien bordel !

- Si, il...

- Je n'ai rien, alors si tu pouvais te calmer...

- Hai nii-sama...

- Hé, on m'avait promis des bonbons si je venais ! Y sont où les bonbons ?

- S'il nous a pas entendu c'est un miracle... Avec tout le bordel que vous foutez.

- Ben ferme-la toi aussi ! Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous énerver là ?

- Hé la Fraise ! J't'ai rien demandé, alors t'interviens pas ok ?

- Bande de...

- Chut ! Il arrive ! s'exclama discrètement une voix féminine. Préparez le saké !

Tout le monde attendit, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et ils restèrent tous dans le noir le plus complet.

- Je rêve ou c'était une diversion pour ouvrir la première bouteille ?

- Ben quoi ? Fallait bien que je trouve une solution !

- Tu m'en files un peu ?

- Si vous êtes tous bourrés avant qu'il n'arrive, je vous fais bouffer vos slips.

- Bon, laisse tomber le saké.

- Il fait chaud ici non ? Nii-sama, vous êtes sûr que...

- Mais putain, il te dit qu'il a rien ! Lâche lui la grappe un peu, merde !

- C'est grossier mais cela résume plutôt bien ma pensée. Arrête un peu de paniquer, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit dans le noir et encore moi de m'évanouir.

- Désolée nii-sama.

- Aïe ! Mon pied !

- Ah merde, désolé la Fraise...

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Tu veux te battre ?

- NAN !

- DES BONBONS ! s'écria soudainement une voix d'enfant au dessus du lot.

- OH ! s'écria soudain la même voix féminine que tout à l'heure, celle qui avait annoncé la fausse arrivée. C'est fini oui ?

Tout à coup, on entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir, puis une personne ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans le noir.

- Il arrive ! fit une voix de jeune fille haletante.

- Compris ? Donc vous la fermez tous !

Ils obéirent et on put entendre les mouches voler. Le plancher craqua sous le poids de quelqu'un qui se déplaçait et on murmura un "chut !" discret. La tension était à son comble et ils avaient tous l'impression qu'ils allaient se faire dessus... Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, la lumière s'alluma et...

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE RENJI ! hurla le groupe d'une seule voix.

Le vice-capitaine parut avoir la trouille de sa vie, il fit deux-trois pas en arrière et posa la main sur son cœur.

- Merde, on l'a achevé, fit Ikkaku qui regardait le tatoué reprendre son souffle.

- Je peux avoir les bonbons maintenant ? demanda Yachiru qui ne lâchait pas le morceau.

- Joli timing, Hinamori, commenta Rukia en souriant. Merci de nous avoir prévenus de son arrivée.

Le vice-capitaine arborait néanmoins un immense sourire et s'avança timidement, tandis que tous ses amis s'approchaient de lui et l'entouraient pour lui souhaiter encore une fois. Ichigo vint lui taper sur l'épaule, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Rukia vint l'enlacer amicalement et lui fit la bise, tandis que tous les autres préparaient déjà leurs cadeaux pour lui offrir.

Tous... Ou presque.

- Bon anniversaire... Renji ! fit Byakuya avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Oooooh ! fit l'assemblée, attendrie, en voyant les deux Shinigamis qui rougissaient furieusement sans stopper leur baiser.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un certains temps, les joues roses mais restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Matsumoto fit soudain péter le bouchon d'une bouteille du champagne, surprenant tout le monde.

- Ça vient du monde réel, je me disais que c'était une bonne occasion pour tester, non ?

Ils rirent tous.

Et alors que la fête n'avait même pas réellement commencé, Renji se dit que c'était le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, alors soyez gentils et souhaitez tous un très joyeux anniversaire à Renji ! :3

Il y avait évidemment beaucoup plus de monde que cité à la fête, mais en fait, j'ai une suite en tête, mais elle est moins... Tout public... Pas de lemon ni de lime, mais le yaoi y est plus explicite, et c'est en fait un genre de suite à "Tears", donc y aura du Mpreg et de manière pas cachée cette fois-ci. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas...

Donc, normalement la suite est postée demain ou jeudi, et moi ma rentrée est vendredi... Ouaaaaiiis \o/ (ceci était de l'ironie).

Merci d'avoir lu ! Review ? :D

Cerise


	18. Surprise Party  Part 2

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hé bien, me revoilà ! (Encore ?)

Waw, j'ai reçu plein plein de reviews hier, merci les gens, je vous adore :3

Donc, si vous avez lu le chapitre précédent, vous avez compris que mardi soir, au Seireitei se déroulait une superbe fête en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de notre cher vice-capitaine de la sixième division... Voici donc un compte rendu de la soirée !

Je fais un mini-espace PUB : si vous avez aimé mon OS "Surprise Party", vous aimerez celui de Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka ('tain, sans regarder j'ai réussi à l'écrire sans fautes, chuis trop une ouf :D) que vous pourrez trouver à l'adresse suivante : http:/ / fanfiction .net/s/6286599/1/Je_pourrais_venir_voir_votre_jardin (sans les espaces du début).

Donc, je vous laisse en compagnie de nos chers Shinigamis, faites attention ils sont un peu (beaucoup) bourrés hein.

**Il y a du Mpreg tout mignon dans cet OS. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Je vous aurais prévenu.**

**Rating :** T

**Personnage(s) :** Byakuya x Renji, Ikkaku x Yumichika (/!\ Yaoi, Mpreg ! /!\)

**Musique : **Dance Dance - Fall Out Boy

* * *

Surprise Party - Part 2

Byakuya jeta un coup d'œil global à la pièce et ce qu'il vit lui fit hausser un sourcil (Oh my God, une expression est apparue sur le visage de Byakuya-sama ! EN PUBLIC ! Oh my Chuck Norris !) et il se demanda une bonne fois pour toute ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici.

Bon, c'était l'anniversaire de son subordonné (et accessoirement amant), sa sœur l'avait rendu dingue avec ses supplications et il s'était dit que finalement, se joindre à la populace lui aurait peut-être fait un peu de bien. C'était sans compter sur la présence du saké qui, par une loi immuable qui régit l'Univers depuis le commencement des temps, avait totalement pris le contrôle de la plupart des invités.

Comprenez par là que Matsumoto se trémoussait en rythme sur une table, accompagnée d'Hisagi qui semblait visiblement en proie à une profonde tourmente intérieure (façon élégante de dire qu'il paraissait sur le point de rendre son repas). Kira, lui, était moins résistant aux vapeurs alcoolisées que ses amis, c'est pourquoi il ronflait sur une chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier, une bouteille presque vide dans la main et un uniforme de Shinigami à moitié enlevé.

Le brave petit noble s'offusqua en voyant Ichigo, MINEUR qui plus est, tenter d'ôter son t-shirt pour rejoindre Rangiku et s'offrir une bonne... Euh... Danse sensuelle. Malheureusement, les quelques verres de champagne ("Hé, c'est bon ce truc ! Tu m'en ressert une coupe ?") l'empêchaient de mener à bien sa mission et c'est pourquoi il s'emmêlait les doigts dans le tissu et gueulait d'une voix éraillée de mec complètement fait :

- Mais putain euh ! Fais chier cette connerie ! J'veux danseeeeerrr !

Byakuya ne put empêcher un soupir désespéré de passer ses lèvres et il chercha des yeux, inquiet, sa petite sœur, et fut rassuré en voyant qu'elle semblait relativement sobre et discutait joyeusement avec Hinamori. Bon, elle riait un peu plus fort que la normale et semblait prise de fous rires incontrôlables, mais elle n'était certainement pas une grande buveuse et la seule petite coupe de champagne que son frère l'avait autorisée à boire devait lui faire tourner la tête.

Un peu plus loin, Ikkaku dansait un slow langoureux avec Yumichika et les charmants bruits de succions que le capitaine de la sixième division pouvait percevoir lui déconseillaient de s'approcher des deux hommes au risque de se faire envoyer bouler. Eux aussi ne semblaient plus très frais, et Byakuya en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il vit le troisième siège de la onzième division descendre ses mains sur les fesses du cinquième pour lui tripoter avidement le séant.

Il caressa négligemment son ventre un peu rond masqué par son large yukata et songea qu'il devait être l'un des rares participants de cette soirée à n'avoir consommé aucune goutte d'alcool, que ce soit champagne ou saké, et il n'avait pas eut le choix de toute façon. Il avait refusé catégoriquement la coupe tendue par Matsumoto qui avait pourtant insisté, avant que Renji ne vienne à sa rescousse pour repousser la belle jeune femme à coup de jurons (très distingués, c'est du made in Abarai hein).

Presque personne n'était au courant du... _Truc_ (oui, il l'appelait ainsi, ça lui évitait de devoir penser des mots tels que "Grossesse", "Bébé" ou "Enceint" et lui épargnait des crises d'hyperventilation) et quelque part, cela l'énervait car la plupart des invités n'avaient de cesse que de lui proposer de l'alcool, souhaitant apparemment évaluer la résistance à la boisson du capitaine. Il avait bu une fois avec Renji, la soirée s'était... Relativement... Bien terminée mais il avait souffert d'un mal de tête atroce le lendemain matin et avait passé la journée au lit à avaler des cachets anti-douleurs, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois et jamais il n'avait retenté l'expérience, au grand damn de son amant qui avait refusé de lui avouer ce qu'ils avaient fait ce soir-là.

À en voir le sourire qu'il arborait à chaque évocation de cet épisode, ça avait dû être chaud.

- Hey, Byakuya-bo ! rigola une voix à sa gauche, lui arrachant un frisson d'exaspération.

- Shihôin, reste loin de moi je te prie, je ne te le pardonnerai pas si tu souillais mes habits.

- Waow, t'inquiète, chuis pas bourrée ! fit Yoruichi en se dandinant pour rejoindre Matsumoto et Ichigo qui semblait être venu à bout de son t-shirt.

'Mais bien sûr' songea sarcastiquement le noble en voyant la femme-chat trébucher sur la chaise où était assis Kira et s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher.

Le vice-capitaine sursauta dans son sommeil et marmonna un "Nan, Ichimaru-taichô, pas le pinceau..." pendant que Yoruichi se relevait bravement et se hissait sur la table pour danser aux côtés d'un certain roux et d'une certaine vice-capitaine de façon fort déplacée.

- Hey, Byaku-chan ! intervint soudain une voix à sa droite.

'Mais ce n'est pas moi le centre d'intérêt de la soirée, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?'

Le noble s'apprêta à répliquer de manière acerbe en se retournant vers la personne mais se détendit immédiatement en reconnaissant Renji qui s'approcha et passa un bras dans le creux du dos du brun.

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda gentiment le vice-capitaine en serrant son amant contre lui.

- Ça va, répondit Byakuya, un peu gêné.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de telles démonstrations de tendresse en public, déjà que l'embrassade de tout à l'heure relevait de l'exploit intérieur pour lui... Il sentit ses joues chauffer quand le tatoué se mit à couvrir ses pommettes, son nez et son front de myriades de baisers papillons.

- Arrête, Renji, tu es saoul... marmonna le noble en le repoussant doucement.

Le vice-capitaine s'écarta légèrement en soupirant devant la gêne de son amant qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à se lâcher en public. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il ne puisse pas boire, ils se seraient bien amusés sinon. Il ne lâcha cependant pas la taille de Byakuya et le tint fermement contre lui.

- Mon cadeau t'a plu ? susurra le noble en jouant avec le col de l'uniforme de son subordonné.

Renji sourit comme un malade. Alors là, si ça lui avait plu... Byakuya l'avait attiré dans le couloir pour parler en tête à tête et lui avait offert une petite clé. Mais pas n'importe quelle clé ! C'était celle qui ouvrait la porte secrète de la demeure des Kuchiki, et il lui avait indiqué où elle se trouvait avec force rougissements.

- Comme ça tu pourras me rejoindre quand tu veux, avait-t-il terminé avec un sourire timide.

Le tatoué avait enlacé son capitaine et lui avait offert un baiser passionné. Puis ils étaient revenus dans la salle de fête sous les rires moqueurs des autres convives.

- Ben alors, Renji, t'es un rapide ! avait ricané Ikkaku. T'as fait ça en combien ? Trente secondes ? Tu sais, ça suffit pas hein...

- Ferme-la, avait soufflé Renji en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Moi je ne fais pas ça dans le local à matériel de ma division.

Tout le monde avait explosé de rire à cette révélation, sauf Hinamori et Rukia qui avaient semblé plus choquées qu'autre chose.

- Tu n'as rien bu j'espère ? fit Renji en caressant discrètement l'arrondi sous le yukata.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Byakuya d'un ton qui sous-entendait "tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi ?".

Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges sourit et se pencha pour titiller délicatement du bout de ses lèvres la peau douce du cou pâle. Le noble ne le repoussa pas et se colla contre son amant. Il sentit avec délectation la langue chaude lui chatouiller la jugulaire et tenta d'articuler une phrase correctement construite :

- Mayuuki n'était pas invitée ? Elle est tout de même la marraine de notre enfant...

Renji fit un deuxième sourire contre sa peau en entendant le nom de l'une des rares personnes qui étaient au courant du _truc._

- Si, mais elle ne pouvait pas venir... Une histoire de fiction à terminer, ou quelque chose du genre selon Ichigo, j'ai pas bien compris.

Il continuait son manège en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du noble qui jura intérieurement en constatant que sa diversion pour calmer Renji avait échoué. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et un soupir attendri lui échappa lorsqu'une main redessina la courbe de son ventre. Comme il les aimaient, tout les deux ; son enfant et le père de celui-ci.

Il posa une main sur celle de son amant et se blotti contre lui, un bras passé derrière son cou. Doucement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils se mirent à se balancer délicatement au rythme d'une douce musique qui passait à ce moment-là. Byakuya avait l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir debout tellement il était bien contre Renji. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son petit ami qui était le seul point auquel il se raccrochait pour se maintenir dans la réalité.

Il songea vaguement que c'était le tout premier slow qu'il dansait.

- Je t'aime, murmura Renji en serrant plus fort Byakuya contre lui.

- Moi auss- AH, IL A BOUGE ! hurla soudain le noble en écarquillant les yeux.

Rangiku, Yoruichi et Ichigo cessèrent de danser, Hisagi arrêta de taper dans ses mains pour les encourager, Kira s'éveilla en grognant un "Gneuh, guesguispasse ?", Yumichika et Ikkaku avaient stoppé leurs activités lubriques, Hinamori et Rukia s'étaient tournées vers l'origine du cri avec une mine perplexe pour la première et paniquée pour la seconde et Renji s'écarta en gratifiant son amant d'un regard de merlan frit.

Celui-ci se sentit con, mais très con sur le coup.

- Qui a bougé ? questionna Rangiku en se tenant à l'épaule d'Ichigo qui tanguait dangereusement.

- En général ce sont les femmes enceintes qui s'énervent comme ça, commenta très intelligemment Yoruichi en agitant sa bouteille à moitié vide.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration.

'Oups, j'ai merdé' pensa Byakuya.

* * *

Et voilà ! On peut dire que ça s'arrête là et je vous laisse imaginer la suite, mais si j'ai assez de personnes qui me demandent un autre chapitre je le ferai.

Ce chapitre était accompagnée d'une petite dédicace que vous n'avez sans doute pas loupée à l'intention de **Mayuuki** (je te l'avais promis, et je n'ai qu'une parole ! ;D) et il est aussi plus largement dédié à toutes les personnes fans de ByaRen et de ma fic, que je trouve chaque jour plus encourageantes.

Tout ça pour dire que toutes vos reviews me font extrêmement plaisir et qu'il ne faut en aucun cas cesser d'en mettre. Voilà, je vous adore vraiment beaucoup tout le monde, restez les mêmes et continuez d'écrire vos super fics ! :D

J'ignore quand paraîtra le prochaine OS, ça va être plus dur d'écrire avec les cours qui reprennent.

Sans doute assez rapidement, enfin j'espère...

Review ? :D

Cerise


	19. Black Moon Rising Tensa Zangetsu

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Z'ai eu plein plein de reviews pour le dernier chapitre ! Merci ! Mille fois merci ! \o/

L'OS d'aujourd'hui est centré sur Tensa Zangetsu. Donc, je me dois de hurler pour vous alerter :

**/!\ Spoiler si vous ne lisez pas les scans ** **! /!\**

Voilà. Ça, c'est fait. *range son mégaphone*

Liste des prochains OS, dans l'ordre :

- _Surprise Party : The Return !_ Hé oui, vous vouliez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Byakuya après avoir "merdé" comme il l'a si joliment dit lui-même, c'est donc dans cette suite que vous trouverez la réponse ! Mpreg, Yaoi.

- _Paperwork_, du ByaRen (Quoi ? Encore ? Oui, mais j'ai une excuse...) demandé par **Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka**, avec un Byakuya-seme dans toute sa splendeur mais un Renji-uke qui ne perd pas de sa superbe pour autant... Pas encore d'idée précise sur cet OS, aucune idée du rating... Lemon or not ? That is the question...

Bonne lecture et surtout... Bonne chance... Mouahaha ! *Cerise en mode evil*

**Rating :** K

**Personnage(s) :** Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo (pas de pairing, sauf si vous êtes trop un(e) malade et que vous voyez du yaoi partout... Comme moi.)

**Musique : **Angels With Dirty Faces - Sum 41

* * *

Black Moon Rising

_[Titre honteusement emprunté au tome 19... Sumimasen Kubo-sama ! T3T]_

La première fois qu'Ichigo vit Tensa Zangetsu, il fut subjugué par la prestance de son Zampakutô sous sa forme de Bankaï. Il fut encore plus impressionné par son jeu d'épée, et il avait d'ailleurs eu bien du mal à reprendre le dessus. Et lorsqu'en plus, Shirosaki s'était joint au combat, le roux avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

Mais il les avait vaincus, au prix d'un effort surhumain. Comment ? Personne ne le savait, et Ichigo n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler.

Parce qu'il y a certaines choses qui doivent rester secrètes...

* * *

PARTIE BONUS !

*Shinigami's Cup... Golden ! /SBAF/* Bon, maintenant que j'ai neutralisé Kon, laissez-moi vous expliquer le but premier de cette rubrique. Vous savez, j'aime bien dessiner à mes heures perdues... Et il se trouve que le jour de la fête d'anniversaire de Renji, j'avais un carnet et un crayon avec moi et une superbe cachette pour observer toute la salle...

Donc, je distillerai mes "photos" au fil des chapitres... And the first is : BYAREN PAWA !

http : / / uppix . net / 0 / 1 / 7 / 3c5678c75bf1071a391777777c984 . png (Sans les espaces... Oui, je sais, c'est chiant à enlever, mais j'avais pas le choix U.U)

J'en ai fais des mieux... Promis, la prochaine fois je vous fais un joli truc ! ^^' (PS : Je ne sais pas dessiner les kimonos et autres uniformes de Shinigami... T_T)

* * *

C'est coooouuuurt hein ?

Mais moi je l'aime bien c'te mini-texte. Allez savoir pourquoi. Et réjouissez-vous de la Partie Bonus, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui.

Allez, à la prochaine !

Cerise


	20. Surprise Party Part 3

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Voilà donc la troisième et dernière partie du compte-rendu de l'anniversaire de Renji !

Donc, je vais encore une fois vous prévenir, au cas où y a des gens qui auraient pas encore percuté : **MPREG**, **YAOI** ! Haa, ça fait du bien de crier.

Merci à tous mes revieweurs, encore, qui ensoleillent mes journées avec leurs commentaires ! Merci, merci, merci !

Petit rappel, l'OS suivant : _Paperwork_, **ByaRen**, demandé par **Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka**, **normalement avec lemon**, et logiquement j'ai un autre projet ByaRen bien déjanté qui viendra s'ajouter derrière...

Enfin bref, bonne lecture !

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage(s) :** Renji x Byakuya (/!\ Yaoi, Mpreg ! /!\)

**Musique : **New Born - Muse

* * *

Surprise Party, The Return !

Byakuya posa une main sur le haut de son ventre et regarda Renji qui dormait, la tête sur ses genoux. L'officier ronflait légèrement et sa respiration était régulière et posée. Le brun lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre et ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il aimait prendre soin de son amant ainsi. Le vice-capitaine grogna et remua légèrement.

- On rentre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Le noble émit un léger "chht" et ferma les yeux de Renji. Le concerné se laissa faire et se cala plus confortablement sur les cuisses sous sa tête. En vérité, Byakuya s'amusait bien. Il fallait voir les regards qu'on lui lançait depuis... L'incident du slow.

En tout premier lieu, il y avait les heureux : ceux qui lui souriaient, lui faisaient un clin d'œil voire même un signe de la main. Il répondait par un léger hochement de tête. Parmi ceux-ci, il y avait Matsumoto, saoule mais respectueuse. Ensuite venait Rukia, en mode "fangirl". Celle-ci était totalement surexcitée et l'avait félicité au moins trente fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui conseille de rentrer au manoir. Gentiment, mais fermement. Il y avait eu aussi Yoruichi, mais ça... Ça c'était un cas à part.

Byakuya tiqua et serra les dents.

Inutile de dire qu'elle lui avait glissé quelques quolibets bien sentis à l'oreille, blaguant sans retenue sur son statut de "future maman". Cela de façon très discrète, évidemment ; impossible donc pour le capitaine de réagir sans attirer l'attention.

"Boule de poil exaspérante !" pensa-t-il avec une rage contenue.

Deuxième catégorie : les neutres, ceux-qui étaient venus le féliciter gauchement avec une certaine gêne. Le noble avait bien vu qu'ils ne savaient trop quoi dire et penser. Parmi eux Hinamori, Hisagi, Kira, enfin tout ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas bien.

Et... Il y avait Ichigo.

Cet espèce de gamin immature. Il en aurait hurlé (Mais on s'appelle Kuchiki ou pas hein...). Cet idiot avait osé exploser de rire devant tout le monde.

- Alors comme ça vous allez jouer à papa-maman ? C'est meeeuuugnooon !

Oui, Ichigo était pompette. Oui, il n'avait pas les idées en place. Mais fallait voir à pas trop déconner non plus.

- Enfoiré, t'vas voir ta gueule ! avait beuglé Renji (pas très sobre non plus) en se jetant sur le roux.

Heureusement que son amant avait eu la présence d'esprit de le rattraper par la ceinture pour éviter le massacre. Un regard d'avertissement bien appuyé avait eu raison de la détermination du vice-capitaine à poutrer le Shinigami Remplaçant. Byakuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché par le fait que Renji veuille le protéger (même si forcément, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, c'est moins classe).

Le brun dodelina de la tête, un peu fatigué et regarda d'un air somnolent son amant qui pionçait allégrement, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, sur ses genoux. Il crispa légèrement la main qui se trouvait toujours dans les cheveux de celui-ci en entendant un ronflement plus sonore que les autres échapper au vice-capitaine. Il avait eu du mal à dormir avec lui, au début. Le noble se souvenait encore de leur première fois (chez Renji) où il avait dû aller dormir sur le canapé, dans le salon, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à ignorer son bruyant subordonné.

Il le gratifia d'une petite tape gentille sur la joue pour le rappeler à l'ordre et Renji émit un marmonnement dans lequel Byakuya perçut son nom et tout un tas de choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas citer ici, pour la bienséance de cette fanfiction (NdA : Si si, il en reste, j'vous jure !).

- Bon anniversaire, mon vice-capitaine, murmura Byakuya. Si c'est comme ça tout les ans, j'ai hâte d'être à l'année prochaine.

* * *

**PARTIE BONUS !**

Shinigami's Cup Golden !

http : / / uppix . net / a / 1 / 5 / 5792b92cc4d3d906781a295199999 . png

(Merci de me prévenir si le lien ne fonctionne pas)

* * *

Ouf, un OS de posté ! ^^

À la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas : les reviews sont nos amis ! :D

Cerise


	21. Paperwork Byakuya x Renji

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello~ !

Pour vous, en exclusivité, **_Paperwork_** ! Avec du sang, du sexe et de la violence ! Mouahaha ! (Dédicacé à **Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka**, que je smouitch très fort)

Mon tout premier lemon yaoi de Bleach posté sur ce site, j'en suis toute émoustifaillée dis donc ! *Essuie une larmette au coin de son œil avec un revers de main* Enfin, ça veut pas dire que j'en ai pas écrit d'autres hein, mais comprenez-moi, c'est toute une épreuve...

Bon, du OOC mais pas parce que tout les persos sont en mode chibi-kawai-je-t'aime-moi-aussi-mon-cœur-bisous-baveux (c'est pas, mais alors pas du tout fluffly, qu'on se le dise, sauf sur la fin), PWP sur les bords (enfin j'ai quand même essayé d'inclure un petit scénario derrière) et y a quelques gouttes de sang qui traînent dans les coins.

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** M (**/!\ LEMOOOOON ! /!\**)

**Personnage(s) :** Renji x Byakuya (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **Lay Down - Priestess

* * *

Paperwork

Byakuya regarda la pendule avec une indifférence souveraine et éprouva une satisfaction sadique en constatant que son subordonné remplissait de la paperasse depuis bientôt trois heures. Lui ? Se trouver des excuses pour maintenir Renji auprès de lui ? Peuh, il valait mieux que ça. D'ailleurs, il remit la main sur un dossier qu'il pensait avoir perdu, qui traitait des revenus des officiers, et alla le déposer avec un tout, mais alors tout petit sourire qui montrait son amusement face au regard furieux du jeune homme qui gronda sourdement et serra son pinceau jusqu'à le casser.

Quel bonheur de pouvoir emprisonner cette bête sauvage. C'était _jouissif_. Byakuya lui fit quelques remontrances à propos de l'outil en bois brisé dont les morceaux jonchaient le bureau et lui en tendit un autre, qu'il ne lâcha qu'à contrecœur. Il y avait ses initiales dessus, on lui avait offert il y avait longtemps mais il n'en avait pas d'autres à donner à Renji. Le lieutenant vit bien que le pinceau était précieux pour son capitaine, aussi il prit un malin plaisir à forcer comme un dingue dessus pour l'abîmer.

C'était toujours ainsi entre eux. Ils jouaient à se faire un tas de vacheries, de petites "blagues" et autres piques. Byakuya devait avouer qu'il appréciait les journées de travail administratif, il s'amusait particulièrement bien, grâce à son cadet qui nourrissait une certaine haine à son égard. Il n'était pas sûr que Renji prenne autant de bonheur à leurs petites joutes de gamins ennemis, mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait comme de son premier uniforme.

- Taichô, fit Renji avec un regard glacial et perçant vers le noble qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Oui, Abarai fukutaichô ? répondit celui-ci d'un ton mélodieux.

De quelle réplique acerbe son lieutenant allait-il user cette fois-ci ? Il attendit la suite avec impatience.

Mais la réponse ne vint pas ; peut-être parce que Renji n'avait réellement rien à dire, qu'il souhaitait juste embêter son capitaine comme il le faisait si bien, ou il avait tout simplement oublié la question qu'il voulait poser, ce qui était tout aussi probable, vu le caractère empoté du jeune homme. Byakuya laissa filtrer une ébauche de soupir et se remit au travail, un peu ennuyé par l'attitude distante de son lieutenant qui semblait être parti ailleurs.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé, ou si peu.

Car Renji dormait, littéralement, affalé comme un chien bienheureux faisant sa sieste au soleil au coin d'une rue déserte. En effet, la lumière du jour passait à travers la grande fenêtre du bureau et déposait un léger halo doré sur la silhouette du lieutenant, comme une aura douce et apaisée. Byakuya contemplait pensivement son subordonné, son menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes et ses coudes posés un rapport en cours de rédaction. Le jeune homme était vraiment beau ainsi. Enfin, il l'était tout le temps, mais la finesse normalement masquée de ses traits apparaissait plus clairement que jamais sous la lueur faible, mais révélatrice.

Oh, il avait bien quelques défauts : peut-être que son physique n'était pas au goût de tout le monde, que son menton était trop pointu, que ses joues étaient un peu creuses et ses tatouages trop provocants. Mais Byakuya n'imaginait pas une seule seconde le lieutenant sans ces détails si caractéristiques. Un Renji sans tatouages ? Mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Le noble se leva et s'approcha de son cadet, en le fixant encore quelques instants, puis poussa fermement son épaule. La seule réaction qu'il obtient fut un "Mgrntaifnhco" étouffé, à croire que Renji savait parfaitement où il était et ce qu'il faisait, et pire encore, n'en avait cure. Le plus âgé, excédé, le secoua et insista plusieurs minutes ainsi, sans obtenir plus de réponse. Finalement, le lieutenant ouvrit péniblement les yeux et lança un regard somnolent à son capitaine, qui lui en retourna un glacé. Oui, il s'était endormi sur ses dossiers, et alors ? Ce n'était pas la mort non plus ; cette fichu paperasse était plus ennuyante qu'une conférence sur l'histoire des cuillères à café à travers les âges.

- Taichô, fit-il en bâillant.

Byakuya pinça les lèvres. Quelle indécence. S'endormir ainsi ne devait jamais arriver à un officier... Ou tout du moins, pas en présence d'un témoin, _a fortiori_ lorsque ledit témoin se trouve être votre supérieur. Et si le supérieur n'était jamais d'humeur indulgente, cela pouvait vite tourner à la boucherie en un temps record.

Mais le noble en décida autrement. Et c'est pourquoi, sans attendre que Renji s'éveille de trop, il le repoussa de manière à ce que son dos heurte violemment la chaise, arrachant un "aïe" plaintif de la part du concerné et tourna autours de lui, sa voix prenant une intonation très vicieuse :

- Il n'est pas permis, Abarai fukutaichô, aux officiers de votre rang de s'endormir sur leurs dossiers lorsque leur capitaine est présent. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous _sanctionner_.

Renji déglutit. La manière dont son supérieur avait accentué le dernier mot fit naître en lui un mauvais pressentiment. Il s'inquiéta d'autant plus lorsque le noble s'arrêta à côté de lui, tira violemment la chaise pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face et s'abaissa pour que ses yeux soient à hauteur de ceux du jeune homme.

- Taichô... bégaya Renji en se tassant sur son siège.

- Taisez-vous, Abarai fukutaichô ! siffla Byakuya d'un ton menaçant.

Mais le lieutenant insista, animé par le courage ou une envie suicidaire :

- Mais taichô...

La claque retentissante qu'il se prit résonna dans l'espace clos du bureau et lui arracha un hoquet. Par un simple réflexe, sans doute obtenu pendant ses années d'entraînement à la onzième, il leva la main presque aussitôt et rendit la pareille à son capitaine, avant de regarder la marque rouge sur la joue pâle d'un air horrifié en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il bredouilla des excuses qui se noyèrent dans la suffocation paniquée qui étreignit sa bouche.

- Comment oses-tu... murmura Byakuya en effleurant la trace de main sur sa pommette du bout des doigts. Je ne te permets pas, Renji.

- Vous m'avez frappé, se défendit inutilement le plus jeune.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, répondit avec une certain dose de sarcasme son interlocuteur.

Le noble saisit soudain le visage de son lieutenant entre ses mains et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit un goût métallique lui envahir la bouche quand Renji entrouvrit la sienne et comprit que la claque de tout à l'heure avait du le blesser. Sans une once de remord, il mordit, suça, titilla, arrachant un flot de gémissements et de soupirs de la part du plus jeune. Pour avoir un meilleur accès à la cavité buccale de son subordonné, le capitaine s'assit à cheval sur les genoux de celui-ci et pencha la tête.

Leur étreinte aurait pu paraître presque tendre et amoureuse à cet instant pour quiconque les aurait observé, mais pourtant, une bataille violente faisait rage entres les lèvres réunies des deux Shinigamis. L'un et l'autre luttait pour la dominance, pour la victoire, et Renji, avec désespoir, sentit celle-ci lui échapper. Byakuya ne lui laissait aucun répit, tantôt en approfondissant encore le baiser, tantôt en le brisant pour jouer avec ses lèvres avides. Il se débattait, se défendait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais dût, au bout d'un certain temps, reconnaître une fois de plus la supériorité du noble.

- T-Taichô...

Byakuya pensa sa bataille gagnée en entendant le gémissement suppliant de son cadet, et se redressa d'un air conquérant et victorieux. La suite le désarçonna.

Avec un regard bestial, Renji le souleva et le balança sur le bureau, malmenant son dos qui tomba brutalement sur la surface dure, qui elle-même trembla sous le poids soudain. Le brun crut bien que le meuble était cassé, mais apparemment il tenait assez bien le choc, à croire que les fabricants devaient faire des tests.

- Hum... Byakuya... murmura sensuellement le Shinigami tatoué en se penchant et en ôtant l'écharpe de soie pour lécher la jugulaire recouverte de peau blanche et laiteuse.

Le concerné fut irrité. Quand lui avait-il donné l'autorisation de l'appeler par son prénom ? À la seconde où tu as commencé à l'allumer, lui répondit sa conscience, qu'il envoya se faire voir loin, très loin lorsque les dents du lieutenant s'attaquèrent à la chaire tendre de son cou. Il se vit destitué de son rang pour un temps quand deux mains adroites lui retirèrent son kenseikaan et le posèrent délicatement sur la chaise.

Au moins, Renji avait encore un certain respect pour les objets de valeur.

- Tu n'as pas gagné, persifla le brun en repoussant le plus jeune avec force.

Il le débarrassa de son uniforme moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire "Shikakusho", griffant au passage la peau hâlée, dans la précipitation. Renji vacilla sur place et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise lorsqu'il vit les longues égratignures causés par les ongles de son capitaine. Elles barraient ses tatouages, comme des coupures. Sans une réaction, il se laissa plaquer contre le bureau par un Byakuya qui, par un habile mouvement de hanches, avait rapidement échangé leurs places.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

La voix décidée fit frissonner le plus jeune, et il se crispa en sentant un des longs doigts fins de son capitaine se présenter à l'entrée de son intimité. Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait pris à caresser Byakuya sur le bureau, celui-ci avait pris l'initiative d'humidifier consciencieusement trois d'entre eux, attendant le bon moment. Renji laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il sentit le doigt s'enfoncer totalement en lui, et effectuer un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Ce n'était pas agréable.

Un deuxième doigt s'ajouta et le lieutenant fit la grimace en sentant Byakuya effectuer un mouvement de ciseaux. Quelques larmes scintillèrent au coin de ses yeux et il tenta de se redresser. Non, il ne se laisserait pas violer par son capitaine, il avait sa fierté, que diable ! Mais c'est ce moment précis que choisit ledit capitaine pour caresser ce qu'il venait de découvrir à l'intérieur de Renji. Celui-ci fit mine de hurler, la bouche grande ouverte, mais seul un gémissement étranglé lui échappa.

- Ta... Taichô !

Il vit avec stupéfaction un léger sourire mesquin apparaître l'espace d'un court instant sur le visage du brun, puis celui-ci posa sa main libre sur son torse et le plaqua de nouveau sur le bois. Ce n'était pas juste, songea-t-il en se débattant. Byakuya avait trouvé son point faible, et s'appliquait d'ailleurs à le pousser délicatement du bout des doigts, faisant briller quelques étoiles derrière les paupières closes de Renji. C'était bon, délicieux même.

- TAICHÔ ! hurla-t-il avant de jouir et d'éclabousser son propre torse de sa semence.

Byakuya se redressa et Renji haleta. Les yeux mi-clos et une mimique perdue sur le visage, il fit la mise au point sur le visage de son supérieur qui était tout proche du sien. Il approcha ses lèvres avec l'espoir qu'il lui accorde un baiser, mais tout ce qu'il sentit contre elles fut une main qui couvrit sa bouche.

- Nous allons dorénavant éviter de faire autant de bruit, Abarai fukutaichô. Je vous prierai de garder pour vous vos manifestations excessives de luxure.

Renji acquiesça.

- Parfait, susurra Byakuya en ôtant sa main et en la posant sur la hanche de son subordonné.

Celui-ci en profita pour repousser le noble, qui, surpris, ne résista pas, et se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur le bureau. "Et m..." ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Avec effroi, il ferma les yeux et s'attendit à recevoir le même traitement qu'il avait prodigué à son cadet.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit qu'on grimpait sur lui. En rouvrant les paupières, il vit un Renji à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, un air prédateur au fond des yeux. Quelque chose se pressa contre le bout de son membre tendu. Abasourdi, il sentit le lieutenant s'empaler sur lui avec un râle érotique. Par réflexe, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les caressa pour détendre le plus jeune, qu'il sentait palpiter frénétiquement autours de lui.

- T-Taichô, chuchota Renji, quelques larmes perlant au coin de ses paupières.

- Ngh, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! articula le brun qui essayait de se retenir. Bon Dieu, cet étau de chair était si étroit, si chaud...

- Byakuya ? questionna le Shinigami tatoué d'un air interrogateur.

Le noble hocha vaguement la tête. Sans attendre l'autorisation du lieutenant, il donna un premier coup de reins, qui arracha un long gémissement à Renji. Avec un regard d'avertissement, il ordonna sans un mot au plus jeune de cesser de crier. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rejeta la tête en arrière, en fermant les yeux. Puis, tout à coup, il fit monter et descendre son bassin, faisant haleter Byakuya qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Renji était autours de lui, devant lui, il était en Renji, tout se confondait et se mélangeait. Alors il fit éclater toute la violence qu'il retenait depuis toutes ces années, percuta violemment le bassin de son amant qui eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas gémir. Le noble laissa un grand sourire de satisfaction prendre place sur ses lèvres, pendant qu'il pénétrait toujours plus profondément et rapidement le corps brûlant.

Bientôt, il sentit les muscles commencer à se resserrer autours de son membre, et il serra les dents en fermant les yeux. Tout cela était bon, très bon, trop bon. Sans prévenir, Renji se pencha pour quémander un baiser qui surprit Byakuya, juste avant qu'ils ne jouissent à l'unisson, Byakuya se déversant à l'intérieur de son cadet qui laissa échapper une plainte contenue.

Ce baiser avait un goût d'interdit ; il n'était pas passionné, ou violent, ou même sauvage, rien de tout cela. Il était doux, tendre, aimant... Amoureux ?

- Byakuya, souffla Renji en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

Le noble sentait avec un certain dégoût les mèches collées par la sueur sur son front, mais se consola en se concentrant sur la sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait toujours, Renji ne manifestant visiblement aucun désir de voir son amant se retirer. Le plus jeune se balança légèrement de droite à gauche, comme pour profiter encore un peu de l'union qui ne se reproduirait sans doute jamais, puis releva son bassin, en grimaçant. La douleur était là, bien présente.

- Renji...

Le lieutenant se coucha doucement sur son capitaine, qui l'enlaça timidement, d'un bras mal assuré, comme par crainte de faire une bêtise.

Alors, au risque de briser la tendre atmosphère calme et soporifique qui venait toujours après l'amour, Renji, qui savourait l'odeur de cette peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur due à l'effort, murmura, avec la crainte de se faire rejeter, briser et détruire :

- Je t'aime.

Il sentit le torse contre le sien sursauter légèrement, et sut que sa déclaration avait choqué son capitaine, qui cherchait ses mots. Et puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, il resserra légèrement la prise qu'il avait sur son subordonné et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait ferme mais qui vibrait un peu :

- Il faut se remettre au travail.

Sans toutefois faire un geste pour se lever ou repousser Renji.

Celui-ci, avec un sourire, comprit très rapidement, connaissant son capitaine, que ces mots, cette attitude nonchalante, ce refus de retourner travailler malgré ses convictions, enfin tout ce qui le composait à cet instant, lui hurlait, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient : "Moi aussi, je t'aime !"

Alors, lentement, Renji se pencha doucement sur les lèvres offertes de son capitaine, et lui offrit le plus beau et le plus merveilleux des baisers.

Et Byakuya le lui rendit.

* * *

Hey ! Un OS de posté ! *s'essuie le front d'un revers de manche, en soupirant*

Les One-Shots suivants, dans l'ordre :

- **Bleach On The Beach**, version yaoi ! [Inspiré d'un filler de l'anime, l'épisode 228 pour ceux qui veulent se préparer mentalement à cet OS qui promet d'être l'un des plus stupides jamais postés] _L'Association des Femmes Shinigamis a encore frappé ; et une nouvelle sortie à la plage pour tout le monde, une ! Mais que faire lorsque les expériences de la douzième division, les Pastèques-Hollows nouvelle génération, présentent des... "Dysfonctionnements" qui pourraient bien plaire aux fangirls que nous sommes ? Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour une bonne grosse partie de déconnade !_

_ - _**El Encanto de la Pantera**, GrimmIchi ! [Demandé par Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka, et oui encore !] _Pas de résumé disponible pour l'instant._

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! =D

Cerise


	22. Encanto de la Pantera Grimmjow x Ichigo

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Coucou~ !

Allez, on se motive pour atteindre les cent reviews ! Je vous rappelle qu'il y a un OS à gagner ! *fait la pom-pom girl pour encourager ses revieweurs*

Bon, alors, normalement je devais poster "Bleach On The Beach, Yaoi Style !" mais vu que **Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka** m'a quasiment supplié pour que j'accède à sa requête d'écrire un OS GrimmIchi, ben j'ai flanché. Je suis faible.

Bonne lecture... Ah, et j'allais oublier : y a un lemon !

**Rating :** M (**/!\ LEMON ! /!\**)

**Personnage(s) :** Grimmjow x Ichigo (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **Lady Gaga - LoveGame

* * *

El Encanto de la Pantera

Ichigo ne voyait plus rien et pour cause, Grimmjow lui avait bandé les yeux à l'aide d'un bout de tissu rêche qui ressemblait à un torchon utilisé pour essuyer la vaisselle. Il se tortilla un instant sur la chaise où il était assis, mais cessa immédiatement lorsqu'un « chut » menaçant siffla près de son oreille. Une goutte de sueur perlant sur sa tempe, il se demandait, légèrement perplexe ce qui l'attendait, et cette interrogation prit d'autant plus de place lorsque l'ex-Espada vérifia les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets attachés en tirant légèrement dessus.

- Grimmjow, tu fais quoi ? demanda timidement le roux en se tournant vers l'endroit où il pensait avoir localisé son amant.

- T'as fait une bêtise, alors j'te punis… Ca marche comme ça avec moi, répondit la voix de l'Arrancar à l'opposé de l'endroit où il s'était tourné.

Ichigo ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise de franchir ses lèvres quand deux mains avides commencèrent à lui ôter habilement sa chemise, qui glissa jusqu'au bas de son dos, la chaise et les liens empêchant de l'enlever totalement. Il sentit le tissu soyeux couler sur ses bras, comme une promesse de délices et de luxure.

On écarta sans ménagement ses cuisses et quelques doigts trifouillèrent sa braguette, alors qu'un grognement frustré s'élevait dans l'air.

- Putain de vêtements humains !

Le lycéen sourit. Grimmjow avait toujours détesté les jeans, à cause de la rudesse du tissu et du système de fermeture éclair qui lui posait souvent bien plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résolvait. Depuis son arrivée dans le monde réel, il n'avait cessé de commenter toutes ses découvertes d'un « Tch » méprisant ou d'une phrase qui ressemblait souvent à « Mais pourquoi est-ce que les humains s'emmerdent à faire un truc aussi compliqué ? »

- Grimm… Jow ! souffla Ichigo lorsqu'enfin, la main se décida à baisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement par la même occasion.

Une bouche vint se poser sur le bout de sa virilité déjà tendue, et le roux hoqueta quand elle la recouvrit toute entière. Son amant s'amusa à accélérer ou à ralentir le rythme, amenant le Shinigami Remplaçant au bord de la supplication. Non, il avait encore un peu de fierté !

- Plus pour longtemps, murmura Grimmjow avant de se relever, laissant un lycéen prit totalement au dépourvu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, avant d'ôter ses propres vêtements en silence. Seule sa lourde ceinture émit un bruit métallique en percutant le plancher, ce qui fit dresser l'oreille à Ichigo. Le roux avala bruyamment sa salive et ne put voir l'image même de la masculinité qui se tenait devant lui.

Les muscles bien affûtés de l'Arrancar roulaient sous sa peau, comme une mécanique bien huilée, et les courbes félines et provocantes de son corps se tendaient à chaque mouvement.

- Alors Ichigo, on dit quoi ?

- Dépêche-toi !

- Nan, c'est pas ça que je voulais entendre.

Grimmjow défit ses liens, et avant même que le Shinigami puisse ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste, il le plaqua au sol, joue écrasée contre le bois, mains tenues derrière le dos, en appui sur ses genoux, et balança la chemise plus loin.

- Ngh… Désolé… J'le ref'rai plus…

- Hé ben voilà, c'est déjà mieux.

Grimmjow sourit d'un air carnassier et présenta trois de ses doigts à Ichigo qui les prit avidement en bouche et s'appliqua à les lécher du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ceci fait, l'ex-Espada les retira et en glissa un, sans précaution particulière, dans l'intimité du plus jeune qui gémit.

Satisfait, il fit un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide qui déclencha de petits spasmes nerveux chez Ichigo. Il ajouta ensuite un deuxième doigt, et avec un mouvement de ciseaux il tortura longtemps le lycéen qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Quand l'annulaire vint finalement accompagner ses deux semblables, le roux cria et jouit une première fois.

- J'te savais pas aussi rapide… De toute manière, j'ai pas fini.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Grimmjow remonta légèrement les hanches d'Ichigo qui soufflait bruyamment, et s'enfonça en lui avec un grand coup de reins. Son amant frémit. Sans attendre, il se mit à bouger, entraînant avec lui le plus jeune dans cette danse lascive.

- Alors ? susurra Grimmjow.

- Désolé ! hurla soudain Ichigo. Désolé, désolé, désolé !

Le mot fut répété un nombre incalculable de fois, hurlé ou soupiré, dans un souffle ou dans un cri. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la libération viennent soulager les deux amants, qui s'effondrèrent sur le plancher de la chambre.

- Si mon père ne nous a pas entendus c'est un miracle, commenta Ichigo, à bout de souffle.

- Fallait bien que je te punisse, indiqua Grimmjow en passant une main distraite dans les cheveux ébouriffés du Shinigami.

- Comment tu fais pour que je n'oppose aucune résistance comme ça ? demanda le lycéen.

- Secret, répondit son amant.

_El Encanto_, un de ses pouvoirs cachés ; celui de séduire et de rendre n'importe qui dépendant de lui. Cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'utilisait sur Ichigo, mais à force, il en venait à se demander si c'était vraiment utile, vu comme le Shinigami Remplaçant parlait avec satisfaction des moments passés avec lui. Il aimait bien, cependant, avoir la certitude que le roux ne résisterait pas.

Et puis d'abord, on ne jetait pas le contenu de l'assiette du grand Grimmjow-sama sans lui demander s'il avait fini.

* * *

Promis, la prochaine fois vous avez droit au grand délire de Bleach On The Beach, qui est déjà écrit à 50 % !

Cerise


	23. Bleach On The Beach

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Bonjour !

Euh... Désolée... Pour... Ce retard... Je sais même pas si on peut encore appeler ça un "retard" T_T J'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire, mais je vous promet que désormais, j'essaierai de ne pas laisser autant de temps s'écouler entre deux chapitres !

Cette fois-ci donc, vous avez droit à "Bleach On The Beach" ! Pas trop de saison certes, mais un OS spécial Noël est prévu pour très bientôt, don't worry !

Sur ceux, je remercie tout mes revieweurs et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

**Rating :** T

**Personnage(s) :** Renji x Byakuya, Shunsui x Jyuushiro, Shinji x Ichigo (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **The Beach Soundtrack - Moby

* * *

Bleach On The Beach

_Yaoi style !_

Ou : **La Revanche des Pastèques-Hollows **(NdA : Han, ça fait peur ! O.o)

Par ce merveilleux jour de juin... Hum, nan, en fait c'était pourri. Bref, par ce jour de juin tout pourri, l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis avait encore frappé. Comment ? Hé bien c'est simple : n'ayant visiblement pas très envie de s'ennuyer à chercher un autre moyen d'emmerder la gente masculine du Seireitei, elles avaient décidé d'organiser une deuxième sortie à la plage, avec comme objectif très simple de rassembler encore plus de monde que la dernière fois. C'est pourquoi une bonne partie des haut-gradés du Gotei ainsi que les Vizards au grand complet avaient été conviés à ce qui avait été promis comme : "La soirée-plage la plus dingue jamais vue" (dixit Matsumoto, qui avait préparé activement plusieurs activités "culturelles" à proposer aux invités).

Donc, aux alentours de 19h00, une masse de gens dont la plupart se demandaient encore la raison de leur participation à cette soirée s'était regroupée sur une plage privée, réservée spécialement pour l'occasion. Ichigo, qui connaissait très bien la sournoiserie des femmes shinigamis, se méfiait constamment, attendant visiblement une quelconque blague que Yachiru ou une autre aurait mis en place. Cependant, il fallait bien reconnaître que même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir certaines personnes en maillot de bain (il avait hurlé de peur en voyant Mayuri, ses cicatrices et son maillot de bain tout aussi couturé que lui, qui pour une fois avait abandonné son maquillage de panda périmé), l'ambiance était sympa.

- Tu t'amuses bien Ichigo ? demanda Rukia qui passait devant lui, une coupe de cocktail à la main.

Sans alcool, pensa-t-il sarcastiquement, en voyant son grand frère qui lui collait au train de peur qu'elle n'ose s'essayer à la boisson et finir comme ces "manants dont l'alcoolisme faisait parti intégrante de leur mode de vie". D'ailleurs, un certain manant du nom d'Abarai Renji vint taper un grand coup dans le dos de son capitaine, avec le rire du mec complètement bourré. Le noble parut complètement désarçonné par la familiarité de son vice-capitaine, auquel il donna un bon coup de coude bien placé (au creux de l'estomac, vous pensiez à quoi ?).

- Taichôôô, geint Renji en se pliant en deux, ça fait mal-euh !

Le capitaine en question n'accorda pas un seul regard à son subordonné et reporta son regard de grand blasé de la vie sur sa sœurette chérie qui discutait... Ou plutôt, débitait avec animation toutes sortes de trucs sans laisser le temps à Ichigo de répondre.

- On a réussi à inviter encore plus de monde que la dernière fois, c'est génial hein ? Et puis ce coup-ci on a fait le nécessaire pour que tout le monde puisse s'amuser, et toi tu t'amuses Ichigo ? Tant mieux, moi je m'éclate, tu peux pas savoir, et puis Nii-sama est heureux d'être là aussi...

Le Shinigami Remplaçant pinça les lèvres et regarda le noble très, très (très) sceptiquement.

- ... Et y a tes amis, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Renji et les autres ! Et les Vizards ! Tu trouves pas ça génial qu'on ait réussi à les faire venir ?

"Non" pensa très franchement Ichigo en se remémorant la belle main aux fesses dont l'avait gratifié Shinji à son arrivée, devant un certain nombre de personnes au sourire moqueur.

- Tu m'excuses, l'interrompit le roux en regardant autours de lui d'un air paniqué, mais je voudrais retrouver quelqu'un...

- C'est moi que tu cherches ? rigola une voix qui fit dresser la masse de cheveux conséquente du jeune homme sur sa tête.

Il se fit donc embarquer par un Shinji déjà bien pompette qui lui tripotait sans ménagement le popotin, lançant des regards alléchés sur les belles fesses rondes du lycéen. Rukia, abandonnée, se tourna d'un air déçu vers son frère, pour constater qu'il n'y avait que du vent là où il se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Elle soupira en haussant les épaules et se mit à la recherche d'une autre personne à qui elle pourrait parler.

* * *

- Renji, je ne sais pas où tu as l'intention de m'amener, mais...

- J'ai trouvé un super petit coin tranquille, et je me disais qu'on pourrait en profiter.

Il n'avait pas l'air aussi saoul que tout à l'heure, et la légère rougeur sur ses joues qui traduisait son taux d'alcool relativement élevé dans le sang avait disparu. Il prit son capitaine par la main, ce qui fit rougir celui-ci, et l'entraîna en dehors de la foule.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense rocher noir qui marquait la limite de la plage. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils grimpèrent dessus, Renji aidant son supérieur en lui tenant la main. Ce dernier avait honte de se faire assister ainsi, mais après tout, personne ne les avait suivis, et il pouvait bien accorder un peu de son attention au plus jeune. Au bout d'un moment, ils parvinrent enfin à l'endroit découvert par Renji ; il s'agissait d'une sorte de mini-plage coincée entre les rochers, où le sable n'occupait qu'une toute petite partie tout juste suffisante pour deux personnes.

Le soleil se couchait, offrant à l'horizon une belle robe rouge, rose et orange, quelques nuages blancs s'étirant dans le ciel coloré. Byakuya resta silencieux, en contemplant le tableau purement magique qui s'étendait devant lui.

- C'est beau, hein ? commenta Renji en souriant et en rejoignant son capitaine.

La petite plage était entouré par d'épais rochers lisses et gris, qui formaient comme des murs très hauts. C'était un très bel endroit, et Byakuya était surpris que Renji ait eu la sensibilité nécessaire pour en percevoir la beauté.

Le vice-capitaine s'approcha un peu de lui et regarda le soleil disparaître d'un air mélancolique. Byakuya le trouva magnifique, en accord avec le lieu : apaisé, les traits détendus, le regard lointain et rêveur. Il fixa les flots qui venaient s'écraser juste devant lui et sursauta légèrement en sentant quelque chose l'agripper à la cheville. Il crut que c'était Renji qui lui faisait du pied, et s'apprêtait à le réprimander, lorsqu'il se retrouva tout à coup la tête en bas, soulevé par une chose inconnue qui ressemblait à... Un tentacule.

- Une... Une... Une... bégaya Renji en pointant quelque chose derrière son capitaine.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard courroucé. S'il avait un truc à dire, qu'il se magne ! Après il avait intérêt à venir l'aider.

- Une pastèque-hollow !

Le noble regarda la chose, un sourcil arqué. Nom d'un chien, il ne pensait pas qu'elles s'attaqueraient à lui : après tout, il avait organisé le jeu en compagnie d'Unohana et de Kurotsuchi, comme la dernière fois, et le monstre paraissait avoir une préférence pour les jolies filles, à en voir ses prises. Pourtant, c'était à lui que ce spécimen-là s'en prenait ; il devait y avoir un problème quelque part.

Il sentit le tentacule autours de sa cheville se resserrer et un autre tenter de lui entraver la taille. Il le repoussa vigoureusement, mais n'eut pas la rapidité nécessaire à cela et fut remis à l'endroit. En contrepartie, il était ligoté par une longue chose noire et gluante, qui lui avait fait perdre la petite veste qu'il portait par-dessus son maillot de bain.

- J'arrive, taichô ! s'exclama Renji.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris son Zampakutô avec lui. Il se retourna pour aller le chercher, lorsqu'un cri le retint. En reportant son attention sur son capitaine, il vit, abasourdi, que sa bouche formait un "o" parfait, que ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites et qu'il paraissait pour le moins... Surpris.

- RENJI ! hurla-t-il, visiblement paniqué.

Celui-ci tiqua pendant quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais entendu son capitaine hurler et exprimer ses émotions d'une manière aussi prononcée. Le jeune homme comprit la raison du trouble de son aîné en voyant qu'un tentacule dépassait de son maillot de bain.

* * *

- Shinji, bordel ! gronda Ichigo en se débattant. Lâche-moi, enfoiré !

Mais le Vizard blond ne paraissait pas vouloir accéder à la requête du lycéen et continuait à l'entraîner en dehors de la foule, dans la direction opposée de celle qu'avaient pris Renji et Byakuya (mais ça, il n'était pas censé le savoir). Armé de son habituel sourire flippant, il se retourna vers le rouquin qui commença à baliser grave en voyant l'étincelle de perversité qui scintillait au fond des prunelles de l'ex-capitaine.

- Lâcheuh-moi, insista Ichigo, moins fermement que les fois précédentes. Ou je hurle et tout le monde viendra voir ce qui se passe !

- Essaie donc, le défia Shinji de sa voix la plus séductrice.

Le rouquin déglutit et finit par fermer les yeux quand le blond le lâcha. Il l'avait emmené dans la cabane qui contenait les réserves de nourriture et qui était actuellement vide de toute personne. Le Vizard verrouilla la porte et se tourna vers sa "proie", le regard flamboyant.

- Toi et moi, on va bien s'amuser.

* * *

- Renji ! Ngh... Viens m-m'aider !

Aider ? Aider... Ah ! Ouais, c'est ça, aider son capitaine. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. Oui oui. C'était ce qu'il était censé faire. Censé. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni même à penser, nom d'un pachyderme misanthrope ? Il y avait... Cette chose, là, cette pastèque-hollow, qui agressait son supérieur d'une manière fort peu commune. C'est-à-dire en lui tripotant avidement le séant. Peut-être même autre chose que le ravissant fessier du noble, mais bon, Renji n'était pas sûr de vouloir les détails.

Ou bien si, mais dans d'autres conditions, qui n'impliqueraient pas sa mort par décapitation s'il continuait à rester planté là, bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds comme des billes. Quoique, il était sûr que s'il matait allégrement son capitaine dans une autre situation, il se ferait quand même massacrer. Question de principes.

- RENJI !

Le noble effectua une prodigieuse extension de la jambe pour aller frapper la tête de son subordonné, qui produisit un "schlpaf !" retentissant, et parti se fracasser contre le rocher le plus proche avec une vigueur non dénuée d'enthousiasme. Un instant, Byakuya craignit de l'avoir tué, mais force était de constater qu'il y avait à ce moment précis trop peu de matière consistante dans le crâne de son sous-officier pour causer le moindre dégâts au sein de ses fonctions mentales.

Donc, en résumé, Renji prit son courage à deux mains... Ou plutôt à une seule, parce que l'autre lui servait déjà. À essuyer le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux, bien sûr. Puis il s'attaqua, légèrement perdu, à la chose qui servait de corps à la pastèque-hollow. Et malgré tout, eh ben c'est vachement résistant ces bestioles-là, ce qui fait que les coup de poings du jeune homme avait actuellement le même effet que s'il tentait de se soulager dans l'Océan Pacifique pour en faire monter le niveau.

- Renji !

Ça faisait la quarante-deuxième fois que le capitaine répétait son prénom, et à chaque fois, il devait bien admettre que franchement... Un Byakuya Kuchiki qui hurlait, ça décanillait du pangolin en string de bain.

Bref, le pauvre lieutenant avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur sa tâche (Qui consistait, je vous le rappelle, à délivrer son capitaine... Nan parce qu'il a raison le mec, on oublie vite à force !), et donnait de ridicules droites dans le vide, les yeux fixés sur l'image de son supérieur qui se cambrait, hanches en avant, jambes écartées, hmmm...

'Argh, non, se concentrer putain !'

C'est sur ces pensées que Renji finit par arracher victorieusement un tentacule à la bête qui se tordit de douleur, et, loin d'abandonner la partie, et décidant visiblement que ce truc qui s'agitait près d'elle était finalement (peut-être) un tant soit peu dangereux, elle le ficela étroitement avec son autre victime.

Renji, tout d'abord désarçonné, finit par se tourner vers son capitaine, qui lui adressa un regard lourd de reproches, parmi lesquels : "Incapable, tu n'es même pas foutu de buter une malheureuse pastèque ? Mais comment ai-je pu penser un seul instant que tu étais apte à devenir mon subordonné ?" ou encore "Toi, tu es mort. Enfin, dès que j'aurai mis la main sur mon Zampakutô. Si j'ai encore une main pour le faire, bien sûr".

Mais parmi toutes ces phrases relativement peu amicales, il y en avait une que Renji saisit mieux que les autres, et elle disait à peu de choses près : "Je crois encore un peu en toi, alors si tu pouvais bouger tes jolies fesses pour nous sortir de là, je trouverai bien un moyen de te témoigner ma reconnaissance... Aussi infime soit-elle."

Hem, bon, il avait peut-être un peu brodé au niveau des "jolies fesses", mais c'était en gros ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux sombres de Byakuya.

Tout regonflé de fierté, il se débattit légèrement pour évaluer la poigne de la longue chose gluante qui les retenait, et gémit en la sentant se resserrer douloureusement autours de leurs deux corps déjà bien maltraités. Bien maltraités... C'était un point de vue. Parce que bon, Renji était quand même serré contre le corps sublime de son capitaine. Très serré. À tel point qu'il sentait presque tout les muscles se tendre...

- Taichô, chuchota Renji. Je vais essayer quelque chose. Il faut que vous vous agrippiez à moi.

- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse cela ? Figure-toi que mes bras sont actuellement hors d'état d'enlacer quoique ce soit.

- Ben euh...

Renji avait frémit au mot "enlacer". Il déglutit et souffla tranquillement, avec son plus beau sourire innocent. Autant dire qu'il avait l'air d'un gros pervers tout nu sous son blouson.

- Il vous reste vos jambes...

Byakuya le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Effectivement, ses bras étaient ficelés et il ne pouvait pas les bouger d'un pouce. Par contre, ses jambes étaient libres, d'ailleurs il pédalait depuis plusieurs minutes dans le vide... À l'inverse de Renji qui se tenait calmement droit, limite détendu.

- ... Bon, très bien.

Il entoura donc la taille de son vice-capitaine avec ses cuisses et en profita pour le rendre mal à l'aise, en le regardant biiiien droit dans les yeux. Ses jambes nouées autours du corps de Renji, il attendit donc la suite, impatient de se détacher de son subordonné. Si ça continuait, il allait... Enfin bref.

- Bon...

Renji inspira un grand coup, ferma les yeux, et Byakuya se dit que même s'il ne connaissait pas encore le plan de son cadet, il sentait venir les emmerdes à un kilomètre. Et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un "non !" désespéré lorsque ces mots retentirent dans la bouche de son subordonné :

- Hâdo n°33 : Shakka Hô !

Une violente explosion arracha un hurlement... Ou plutôt un gémissement perçant à la créature qui lâcha les deux Shinigamis et s'évapora, laissant plusieurs morceaux de pastèques juteux sur le sol. Renji attrapa aussitôt son capitaine et le tint fermement contre lui quand ils tombèrent dans l'eau. C'est ainsi le vice-capitaine qui fit un plat magistral sur le dos, servant de matelas à un Byakuya décontenancé.

Et Renji arbora un sourire crétin en coulant comme une pierre, jusqu'à ce que son capitaine l'attrape par le bras pour le remonter. Il cracha de l'eau salée et regarda d'un air idiot Byakuya, qui leva les yeux au ciel et ne put retenir un sourire.

- Finalement, tu mérites peut-être ton titre de vice-capitaine.

Renji inspira et bomba le torse, heureux d'avoir fait ses preuves. Il sourit d'un air conquérant et toussa comme un con lorsqu'il se prit une vaguelette minuscule en pleine gueule. À moitié mort, il fit mine de se noyer, ce qui arracha un deuxième sourire à Byakuya.

- Arrête un peu. Sortons de l'eau.

- Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas froide, et y a pas beaucoup de vagues !

- Te voilà bien placé pour dire cela, fit le noble d'un ton sarcastique.

- Oui, enfin...

- De toute façon, les autres doivent se demander où nous sommes passés.

- Hm... Moi j'avais une idée pour passer le temps...

- Renji ? Qu'est-ce que tu... Hey ! N-Non, arrête... Arrê- Ah ! Ah ! Renji... Mmmm...

- Alors ?

- Encore...

* * *

- Tiens, Rukia ! Tu ne saurais pas où est passé ton frère par hasard ? demanda joyeusement Ukitake en apercevant la jeune fille qui traînait d'un air perdu au milieu de la foule.

- Euh, ben non capitaine... Je le cherche aussi en fait...

Jyuushirô fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son ancien élève avait-il la manie de disparaître ainsi ? Il émit un petit ronronnement de réflexion, puis finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, Byakuya était grand et pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul. Du moins il osait l'espérer.

Un rire le tira de ses pensées. Il sentit un point s'abattre sur ses épaules, vacilla une ou deux secondes et soupira en voyant Shunsui qui s'agrippait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Jyuu-chan~ ! gloussa le capitaine de la huitième division en encerclant la taille de son collègue de ses bras.

- Arrête, Shunsui, répliqua le concerné en tentant de se dégager. Je n'ai pas envie de me donner en spectacle.

Le sourire complice de son ami de toujours lui fit jeter un œil autours de lui. En effet, il y avait peu de chance de se donner en spectacle avec la folle ambiance alentours : entre Matsumoto qui déambulait, le maillot de bain de travers, une bouteille à la main et des algues sur les cheveux et Kurotsuchi qui coursait un malheureux crabe du monde réel qui passait par là pour l'étudier, en passant par Ichigo qui marchait en canard depuis qu'il était revenu de la cabane où se trouvaient les réserves, il se sentit parfaitement normal.

Cependant, il sentit sa main le démanger quand Kyôraku fit _involontairement_ glisser de quelques centimètres son maillot de bain blanc qu'il trouvait déjà assez peu couvrant comme ça. Shunsui caressa du bout du doigt les quelques taches rouges sur sa fesse droite et articula :

- T'as été malade Jyuu-chan ? Tu veux qu'on joue à l'infirmière ?

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Le capitaine de la treizième division dégagea avec force et fermeté son interlocuteur, qui partit valdinguer sur au moins deux mètres avant d'atterrir le nez dans le sable et de s'endormir sous l'effet du trop-plein d'alcool.

- Euh... tenta Rukia, qui avait suivit la scène avec gêne. Moi je vais essayer de chercher Nii-sama.

* * *

- Bon, il est temps de rentrer, soupira Byakuya en remettant sa veste.

Renji émit un petit bruit de déception et enlaça son aîné par derrière, en fourrant son nez dans le creux de son cou. Le brun poussa un nouveau soupir, et posa ses mains sur celles de Renji. Au bout de quelques minutes à rester ainsi, le vice-capitaine finit par lâcher à regret son supérieur, mais continua à le tenir par la main.

Le noble s'avança près du rocher, lorsqu'un hurlement, puis deux, puis une multitude s'élevèrent. Il jeta un œil intrigué à Renji, qui le souleva pour l'aider à monter.

Quand ils parvinrent au lieu de rassemblement, une grande quantité de morceaux de pastèque et des invités riant et complètement bourrés les attendaient.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia Renji.

- Attaque de pastèques-hollows, répondit Rukia, qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Tu devrais le savoir, depuis le temps...

- Ah, répondit le jeune homme.

- C'est encore Matsumoto et les autres filles qui se sont fait attraper, dont moi. Je commence sérieusement à croire qu'elles sont programmées pour s'en prendre au sexe féminin.

Renji dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire et regarda son capitaine, qui vira au rouge. Sa virilité venait d'en prendre un coup. Un _méchant_ coup. Tandis que Rukia s'éloignait, il ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser à l'oreille : "Pourtant, je suis allé vérifier, t'es pas une fille !"

On entendit la seconde suivante une gigantesque explosion et un long hurlement de douleur.

* * *

Et voilà ! La prochaine fois :

- _Merry Xmas !_ Un petit OS spécial Noël, que je m'arrangerai pour poster le plus vite possible. Au programme, du yaoi, du fluff, sans doute un peu d'humour, beaucoup de tendresse ! Probable OOC...

- _[Titre à choisir]_, **Byakuya **x **Renji**, thème à décider. Ceci est le cadeau d' x. coca pour avoir posté la 100ème review. (Si tu lis ça, j'ai pas encore reçu ton thème XD)

Bye bye~ !


	24. Merry Xmas

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello~ !

De retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Ou pas, puisque c'est avec fierté que je poste aujourd'hui mon bel OS de Noël tout mignon ! Bon, les allergiques aux trucs kawai, paniquez pas, y a pas encore de petits lapins roses qui courent de partout, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour torturée, par contre il y a des gens qui s'aiment et qui se disent des mots doux.

C'est Noël, j'imagine que la fangirl (ou le fanboy, j'en sais rien !) qui sommeille en vous a peut-être envie de lire un petit texte rempli d'amour et de la magie des fêtes de fin d'année. En tout cas, sachez que je vous fais tous un énorme câlin, un gros bisou et vous souhaite une excellente fin d'année si je n'ai pas l'occasion de poster avant 2011 !

Comme d'habitude, du yaoi, de l'humour, et j'espère que le plaisir que j'ai pris à écrire cet OS se répercutera sur votre jugement. Bonne lecture mes chéris !

...

Cerise : 'Tain, c'est hallucinant ce que je peux raconter comme conneries moi quand même.

Sardine : Noël te rend fleur bleue. C'est un fait.

Cerise : Merde. Chuis foutue.

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage(s) :** Renji x Byakuya, Grimmjow x Ichigo (pour toi **Crazyitachi** !), Matsumoto x Rukia (c'est nouveau, c'est tout beau !) (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **We wish you a merry christmas !**  
**

**

* * *

**Merry Xmas !

_Noël est là, ce joyeux Noël, des cadeaux plein les bras,_

_Qui réchauffe nos cœurs et apporte la joie,_

_Jour des plus beaux souvenirs, plus beau jour de l'année._

**Washington Irving**

- Ichigo, on sonne, fit la voix de Rukia depuis l'étage supérieur.

- J'y vais, répondit celui-ci d'un ton las.

La Shinigami avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête chez les Kurosaki. Le père d'Ichigo était en effet absent, assistant à un congrès médical à Tokyo, et ses deux jeunes sœurs avaient été confiées à Inoue, qui passait le réveillon en compagnie de Tatsuki, Chad et quelques autres lycéens de leur classe. Elle avait refusé de venir, avec un grand sourire, et avait expliqué qu'elle préparait cette fête depuis longtemps et que l'évènement lui tenait à cœur.

Il y avait moins de risque pour les jumelles de rester chez la jeune fille que dans leur propre maison. Ichigo avait plus confiance en Chad, Inoue ou même Tatsuki pour s'occuper de ses sœurs qu'en les invités de Rukia. Quoique, il aurait bien aimé voir ce que Byakuya ferait en présence d'enfants... Et encore, Karin et Yuzu étaient relativement autonomes et débrouillardes, il n'aurait sûrement pas beaucoup de travail. Mais avec un très jeune enfant, tout de suite, ça devenait plus drôle à imaginer.

Alors qu'Ichigo se visualisait un Kuchiki Byakuya épuisé, en tablier de cuisine tenant un morveux braillard dans une main et une assiette au contenu brûlé dans l'autre, il tourna la poignée de la porte et sa vision s'évapora instantanément face à l'aura glaciale du capitaine de la sixième division. Déjà qu'il ne faisait pas bien chaud et que la neige s'était invitée sur Karakura, l'atmosphère paraissait encore plus gelée que la normale.

En déglutissant, le lycéen fit entrer le noble dans la pièce, qui le salua d'un simple mouvement de tête. Le roux prit un instant pour détailler sa tenue et fut déçu de voir qu'Urahara n'avait pas fait preuve de plus ou d'au moins autant de créativité qu'avec Renji et ses fringues des années soixante-dix. Byakuya était simplement vêtu d'un long manteau de style officier, bleu marine à boutons dorés, d'une écharpe certes moins soyeuse que celle qu'il portait en temps habituel mais plus chaude, rouge, d'un jean clair délavé au niveau des genoux et d'une chemise blanche unie.

- Nii-sama ! s'exclama Rukia qui venait tout juste de finir de se préparer et qui descendait des escaliers, comme dans les films, aussi belle qu'une actrice Hollywoodienne.

Elle avait revêtu une belle robe, rose pâle, sans manches, brodée d'arabesques argentées, qui lui descendait juste au dessus des genoux et cintrait sa taille fine. De jolis souliers noirs habillaient ses petits pieds et ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre avaient été brossés avec soin et brillaient à la lueur artificielle du plafonnier.

Mais ce qui était le plus beau, c'était son grand sourire, celui d'une jeune sœur heureuse de voir son frère d'ordinaire si occupé lui accorder un peu de son temps.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Renji n'est-il pas encore arrivé ?

- Non, répondit simplement Byakuya.

Rukia perdit un peu de son sourire mais le regagna aussitôt en voyant son frère ôter son manteau. Elle se précipita pour l'aider à s'en débarrasser, et l'accrocha au porte-manteaux comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle des étoffes. Elle caressa un instant le tissu épais, puis se tourna vers le noble qui ne bougeait pas, observant sa sœur.

- Cette robe te va bien, commenta-t-il.

Rukia rosit de plaisir, tandis qu'Ichigo écarquillait les yeux, surpris que le froid capitaine d'ordinaire si silencieux soit le premier à faire un compliment sur les habits de la jeune Shinigami. Elle murmura un "merci" étouffé par ses mains et courut dans la cuisine chercher les apéritifs qu'elle avait elle-même préparé au cours de l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps, le lycéen ne sut trop quoi dire, mais tenta d'engager la conversation :

- Où est Renji ?

- En chemin, répondit Byakuya, que l'absence de son vice-capitaine ne semblait pas inquiéter.

Ichigo comprit ce qui causait le retard du jeune homme quand la sonnette retentit une seconde fois et qu'il vint ouvrir à un Renji aux bras débordant de paquets en tout genre, traînant un immense sac rempli d'autres derrière lui.

- C'est moi qui ai été désigné comme porteur, bougonna-t-il.

Le lycéen eut un sourire narquois. Le vice-capitaine marmonna un "haha très drôle" en entrant dans la pièce. Ichigo lui désigna le sapin, et le vice-capitaine le regarda d'un air incompréhensif.

- Il faut les mettre sous le sapin, expliqua Ichigo. C'est la tradition.

- Ha ben si c'est la tradition alors...

Renji tituba jusqu'à l'arbre décoré et déposa tout son fatras au pied de celui-ci. Le tas de cadeaux était plus gros que le sapin lui-même ! Devant cette constatation, les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent en grand. Soit Rukia avait invité beaucoup plus de personnes que prévu, soit l'un des invités avait décidé de gâter son monde. Pendant que le vice-capitaine "discutait" avec son supérieur (c'est-à-dire lui posait tout un tas de questions en bafouillant auxquelles Byakuya répondait par une réponse courte et concise), le Shinigami Remplaçant décida d'aller jeter un œil dans la cuisine, trouvant le temps que mettait Rukia pour ramener ses petits fours bien long.

Il la trouva en train de tout vérifier et re-vérifier, s'assurant que tout soit parfait. Elle avait décidé de cuisiner un vrai dîner "à l'européenne", avec des canapés, du champagne, des feuilletés aux St-Jacques, un beau chapon farci aux haricots verts poêlés et enfin une bûche à la vanille de toute beauté. Ils avaient écumés ensemble tout les boutiques de denrées alimentaires de luxe, allant parfois jusqu'à débourser une petite fortune pour obtenir ce que Rukia désirait.

La jeune fille avait même été jusqu'à demander à Ichigo de trouver des recettes en français sur Internet et de les traduire ensuite, pour être sûre de "bien respecter la recette parfaite". Autant dire qu'avec un traducteur en ligne, la tâche n'avait pas été aisée. Désespéré, le jeune homme s'était même demandé si, en désespoir de cause, il ne pourrait pas aller demander de l'aide à l'un des professeurs de français de son lycée. D'accord, on était le jour de Noël, ils devaient sûrement être en vacances mais mieux valait déranger un prof que dire à une Rukia furibonde qu'on avait pas pu traduire sa foutue recette !

Ichigo avait finalement trouvé un moyen simple, c'est-à-dire hurler "bonjour !" au centre d'une place bondée de touristes pour voir lesquels lui répondaient et s'ils pouvaient lui traduire en japonais ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la feuille qu'il se trimbalait. Il était tombé sur un Français d'environ soixante ans (au bout de cinquante hurlements au milieu de la voie publique) qui parlait couramment sa langue maternelle.

Ouf.

- C'est bon ? Ça y est ? fit la jeune fille, nerveuse.

- Oui Rukia, soupira Ichigo en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle s'empara du premier plateau, souffla un grand coup en regardant Ichigo et se dirigea vers le salon, telle une fière conquérante.

- Oh, Renji, bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle, avec un grand sourire qui seyait parfaitement à l'imposante maîtresse de maison qu'elle n'était pas. Enfin, bonsoir plutôt...

- Tiens, salut Rukia. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien !

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table et resta quelques secondes immobiles, avant d'inviter tout le monde à se servir. Renji se jeta comme un dément sur les canapés au saumon fumé, mais ce fut Byakuya - et non Rukia ! - qui le retint, avec un regard d'avertissement. Devant l'air alarmant de son capitaine, il jugea plus sage de se servir petit à petit, mais ne fit pas une croix sur son désir d'en avaler le plus possible.

- C'est bon, déclara-t-il après avoir avalé son premier canapé en une seule bouchée.

Rukia sourit et expliqua la manière dont elle s'y était prise pour réaliser ses apéritifs. Seul Byakuya parut intéressé, et encore, aussi intéressé que pouvait l'être un noble qui n'exprimait jamais la moindre de ses pensées. Renji, lui, se mit à discuter avec Ichigo.

Ce dernier remarqua d'ailleurs seulement la tenue soignée du vice-capitaine : il était presque habillé comme son supérieur, sauf que sa veste à lui était rouge, que son écharpe était bleue et que son jean était de couleur sombre. Ses cheveux avaient été attachés comme d'habitude, néanmoins ils semblaient plus soyeux et mieux brossés que d'habitude, car ils ne partaient pas en free-style mais retombaient élégamment en une cascade sur sa nuque.

La sonnette retentit une troisième fois, et Ichigo alla ouvrir. Il eut un hoquet en reconnaissant l'invité et faillit faire un malaise.

- S'lut, grogna Grimmjow, en regardant ailleurs. Ch'peux entrer ? On s'les pèle dans c'te putain de quartier.

- Bien que je ne l'aurais pas exprimé d'une manière aussi vulgaire, c'est en effet mon avis ! s'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière lui.

Ichigo reconnut immédiatement la voix de Matsumoto, et aussi la paire de seins qui vint s'écraser sur sa figure. Il tomba à la renverse et se fit piétiner par les deux nouveaux arrivants. Il se releva tant bien que mal et, après avoir observé quelques temps ses agresseurs, explosa de rire.

Grimmjow était habillé normalement, mais c'était tellement inhabituel de le voir en tenue de soirée que c'en devenait risible. Lorsqu'il eut ôté son manteau noir, Ichigo redoubla d'hilarité en voyant son pantalon à pinces noir, sa chemise bleue et sa cravate aux motifs de chatons courant après une pelote de laine. Matsumoto, elle avait une longue robe de soirée blanche, sans décolleté (ce qui surpris agréablement Ichigo) mais qui lui descendait bas... Très bas dans le dos.

- Champagne ? proposa Rukia, en servant les coupes.

- Avec plaisir ma chérie ! s'exclama Rangiku en attrapant le premier verre.

Rukia rougit au surnom.

- Attends... On devrait pas attendre que tout le monde soit là ? s'inquiéta Ichigo.

- Tout le monde est là, répondit la jeune fille en le regardant comme s'il était un demeuré.

- T'as invité que... Quatre personnes ? Wow, tu m'impressionnes !

La Shinigami lui tira la langue et fit tinter sa coupe contre la sienne.

- Santé !

Ils prirent tous en silence une gorgée du liquide pétillant. Même Grimmjow semblait relativement calme et ne manifesta sa surprise face à l'étrange sensation gazeuse que par un léger éternuement qui rappela à Ichigo celui d'un chat. L'Arrancar fronça le nez et fit dépasser un petit bout de langue rose pour exprimer son dégoût.

- C'est bizarre, marmonna-t-il.

Il tendit néanmoins sa coupe à Rukia qui le resservit avec plaisir.

* * *

- C'est vraiment bon ! s'exclama Renji, en découpant avidement la part de viande qu'il avait dans son assiette.

Rukia sourit fièrement. Son dîner plaisait, et elle fut encore plus joyeuse en voyant son frère appuyer le commentaire de Renji d'un signe de tête affirmatif. La main du vice-capitaine se posa sur la carafe d'eau au moment où celle de Byakuya saisissait l'anse. Ils ôtèrent tout deux précipitamment leurs doigts, et ce fut le plus jeune qui les servit tout les deux. Rukia ronronna silencieusement devant ce tableau des plus intéressants : si elle pouvait faire en sorte que ces deux-là se calculent avant la fin de la soirée...

Ichigo lançait des regards en coin à Grimmjow qui dévorait avidement le contenu de son assiette. Il lui fit remarquer avec un rire qu'il ne fallait pas manger les os, ce à quoi le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus répondit comme si c'était une évidence qu'il ne les mangeait pas mais qu'il les rongeait pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait plus rien à manger dessus.

- Chuis comme ça moi, fit l'Arrancar en haussant les épaules. Si tu m'donnes un truc délicieux, j'le boufferai jusqu'à la dernière miette.

Le sale regard que lui envoya Grimmjow dissuada Ichigo de lui faire une autre remarque sur son mode d'alimentation.

Matsumoto, quant à elle, entretenait l'ambiance en proposant avidement des sujets de conversation qui eurent pour effet impressionnant de faire participer Byakuya.

- Et sinon, vous avez peur de quoi ? Je veux dire, on a tous peur de quelque chose !

- J'ai peur des serpents, avoua Rukia. Une fois, dans le Rukongai, je me suis fait mordre par une vipère. Heureusement que le soigneur du quartier avait l'habitude ! Sinon j'y serais certainement passée... Et cet idiot de Renji ! Il s'amusait à me faire le bruit du serpent à sonnette à chaque coin de rue...

Le concerné fit d'ailleurs part de ses talents d'imitation dans la seconde qui suivit, et tout le monde put juger de son aptitude à faire le même bruit qu'un serpent. Rukia émit un petit cri apeuré et se couvrit la tête avec les mains. Renji ricana.

- À mon avis, ça explique la partie serpent de ton Zampakutô, commenta Rangiku. Et toi, Ichigo ? T'as peur de quoi ?

Le roux parut étonné, puis réfléchit. De quoi avait-il peur ? De son hollow, oui, mais à son avis, Matsumoto ne cherchait pas ce genre de réponse. Il finit par dire, d'un ton peu assuré :

- Je déteste les gros chiens.

- Ouh putain, fit Renji. Imagine si on avait invité le capitaine Komamura !

Ils rirent tous, même Byakuya esquissa un léger sourire. Ichigo sourit d'un air contrit et passa le flambeau à Grimmjow, qui le regarda d'un air bravache.

- J'ai peur de rien moi !

- Même pas de l'eau ? le taquina Ichigo.

- Pourquoi j'aurais peur de l'eau ? T'insinues quand même pas que chuis un chat là, non ?

- Non, non...

Renji, sentant son tour venir avec désespoir, et voyant tout les yeux rivés sur lui, murmura une phrase incompréhensible.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai-peur-du-Zampakutô-de-mon-capitaine.

Byakuya le regarda sans comprendre. Certes, Senbonzakura n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant en ce monde mais tout de même, de là à en être phobique ! Renji tenta de disparaître, manque de bol, il ne possédait pas encore cette capacité. Ce fut donc avec honte qu'il expliqua qu'il en faisait même des cauchemars la nuit... Son capitaine dut se faire violence pour ne pas rire. C'était donc pour ça que Renji se mettait à travailler dès qu'il le menaçait de son Bankai !

- Et vous, capitaine Kuchiki ? demanda poliment Rangiku.

Là, tout de suite, Byakuya rit moins. Oui, il avait bien peur de quelque chose. De quelque chose d'au moins aussi ridicule que les serpents ou les gros chiens, mais qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de dévoiler. Ce fut donc Renji, qui, dans son désir de vengeance, prit son plus beau sourire sadique et informa les invités :

- Il a peur des araignées.

Le noble manqua de lui mettre une bonne droite avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase. Comment osait-il ! C'était personnel et il n'avait aucune intention de le dire. Cependant, personne à la table ne rit. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tous peur de sa réaction, ou bien parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas cette peur si idiote que ça. Cependant, Byakuya se tourna vers Renji, l'air réellement en colère, et lui dit d'un ton froid :

- Ce n'était pas à toi de le dire.

- Haha, et attendez, je vous ai pas raconté la meilleure ! s'esclaffa Renji, sans prêter attention à l'air glacial du capitaine.

Il n'allait quand même pas raconter la fois où... ?

- Renji...

- Une fois, on était dans le bureau, et tout d'un coup, le capitaine Kuchiki a hurlé ! J'étais tellement surpris que sur le coup, j'ai même pas réalisé qu'il avait grimpé sur son bureau ! Il a désigné la bestiole par terre d'une main tremblante et a bégayé "Une... Une... Une araignée !" J'ai pas pensé à rire, j'ai coursé la petite chose à travers la pièce, tandis qu'il poussait des cris de terreur, perché sur ses papiers !

Cette fois-ci, les invités ne purent retenir un rire. Byakuya était mort de honte.

- Abarai...

- J'ai fini par l'avoir, la pauvre petite, et j'l'ai jeté par la fenêtre.

- Et tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à la fin ? demanda le noble d'un ton neutre.

- Hein ? Euh...

- N'en parle à personne, sinon je t'étripe. Dommage...

Il attrapa le jeune homme par le col de sa chemise et le tira jusqu'à la pièce voisine. Pendant ce temps, tout les autres se tordaient de rire, en imaginant le châtiment qui attendait le pauvre vice-capitaine. Ce n'était pas la peur du noble qui les faisait rire, mais bien la stupidité de Renji !

* * *

- De quel droit oses-tu... gronda Byakuya en balançant Renji devant lui.

- D-Désolé, capitaine, balbutia celui-ci en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Je pensais que c'était drôle de raconter ça... Vous savez, c'est pas si ridicule comme peur !

- Peu importe. J'ai promis de t'étriper, je vais tenir ma prome...

- Hey, s'exclama une voix sortie de nulle part.

Les deux Shinigamis de la sixième division se retournèrent, pour apercevoir tout les autres qui passaient leur tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils riaient tous, et Byakuya s'apprêtait à leur sortir une réplique acerbe lorsqu'Ichigo lui dit d'un ton très sérieux malgré son envie de se marrer :

- Vous êtes sous la branche de gui.

Ils levèrent tous la tête. En effet, une jolie petite branche de gui se tenait innocemment là, brillant à la lueur de la lampe.

- Et alors ? demanda Rukia, inquiète. C'est grave ? Ça porte malheur ?

- Du tout ! répondit Ichigo. La tradition veut juste que deux personnes qui se rencontrent sous une branche de gui s'embrassent.

- Comme si j'allais embrasser cet idiot, marmonna Byakuya avant de tenter sa chance en fuyant.

Mais Renji le retint par l'épaule et lui dit avec un sourire qui en disait très long :

- Ha ben si c'est la tradition...

Toutes les têtes qui passaient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte disparurent dans un gloussement, et la pièce fut de nouveau close. Renji se pencha vers son capitaine mais celui-ci le repoussa sans ménagement.

- Aucune chance.

Renji eut un petit sourire suppliant. Certes, il ne l'avait pas mérité (NdA : il a été un vilain garçon ! Oups, c'est sorti tout seul...), mais il le voulait quand même. Il attrapa les poignets de son capitaine, qui ouvrit grand les yeux, et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, avant de lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche. Il craint un instant que Byakuya ne la lui morde, mais il sentit peu à peu son vis-à-vis se détendre. Au bout d'un petit moment, quand il eut l'assurance qu'il ne tenterait plus aucun mouvement pour s'échapper, il lui relâcha les poignets.

Les mains du brun allèrent glisser sur les larges épaules de son subordonné, caressant les muscles à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise, pendant que Renji occupait sa bouche avec avidité. Byakuya était sur la pointe des pieds et finit par rompre le baiser, à regret, il toucha encore un peu les lèvres du plus jeune avec les siennes, sans rien faire d'autre puis se rabaissa et soupira en posant son front sur le torse devant lui.

- Renji...

- Hm ?

- L'araignée, elle était énorme. Pas petite.

Renji s'esclaffa.

- Elle faisait à peine une dizaine de centimètres !

- Mais _c'est _énorme !

Byakuya frissonna. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son vice-capitaine. Celui-ci le regarda faire, attendri, puis lui chuchota :

- Je te protégerai contre toutes les araignées du monde. Je n'en laisserai aucune te toucher.

Pendant quelques secondes, Renji crut que Byakuya n'avait rien à faire de ce qu'il disait, mais il lui répondit d'une petite voix :

- Tu me le promet ?

- Bien sûr. En attendant, je vais te montrer quelque chose qui fait bien plus de dix centimètres... (NdA : ... Désolée.)

* * *

- Ha, ben vous êtes là ! s'exclama Rangiku en voyant les deux haut-gradés sortirent de la pièce où ils s'étaient enfermés depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.

Ils crurent halluciner en voyant Renji remettre amoureusement en place une mèche de cheveux de son capitaine, celui-ci rougir instantanément, et lui repousser délicatement la main en murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Ils rejoignirent tout deux les autres qui étaient déjà assis sur le canapé du salon. En s'asseyant, Byakuya prit soin d'éviter les regards abasourdis et interrogateurs, et leva les yeux au plafond d'un air blasé.

C'était sans compter sur la discrétion légendaire son subordonné, qui se laissa tomber à côté de lui, lui passa un bras autours des épaules et lâcha un grand soupir. Le noble serra violemment les dents, à se les casser, et pinça sans ménagement la taille de Renji, qui émit une petite plainte et ôta aussitôt le bras fautif.

- C'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! cria joyeusement Rukia en tapant dans ses mains, visiblement plus heureuse qu'autre chose face au rapprochement de son frère et de son meilleur ami.

- Allons-y, souffla Ichigo, qui venait à peine de se remettre de la vision troublante qu'était le couple improbable.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se précipita sur le premier paquet.

- Alors... C'est pour... Ha ben c'est pour moi. Oh, c'est de vous Nii-sama ?

Le brun acquiesça. Elle rougit et déchira l'emballage. Un cri de joie retentit alors qu'elle brandissait la petite boîte rose.

- La peluche Chappy édition Collector 2010 ! Oh, merci, merci ! Merci !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son grand-frère, qui l'accueillit avec un peu de surprise, mais lui rendit son étreinte. Renji émit un petit bruit de jalousie, mais le regard perçant que son capitaine lui lança le dissuada de faire le moindre commentaire. Rukia resta quelques secondes sur le noble, puis se releva, les cheveux en bataille, mais l'air plus joyeuse que jamais.

Ichigo et Rangiku regardèrent cela d'un air amical. Le froid capitaine de la sixième division faisait rarement de telles démonstrations d'affection (quoique Renji était à présent l'exception qui confirmait la règle), même envers sa sœur. L'atmosphère de Noël avait-elle une influence sur le comportement de Byakuya ?

Grimmjow, lui, trouvait cette scène particulièrement mièvre et vomitive.

- C'est pour toi Ichigo ! s'exclama Rukia en lui tendant un gros paquet. C'est moi qui l'ai fait !

Le roux prit délicatement le cadeau, méfiant. Il la connaissait, c'était sans doute l'un de ses carnets de dessins ou, vu que le contenu du paquet était relativement mou, un pull tricoté à la va-comme-j'te-pousse avec un immonde lapin dessus.

C'était bien un pull, mais il resta longtemps admiratif. Certes, la couleur orange allait le faire passer pour une carotte ambulante, mais on voyait très bien que la jeune Shinigami s'était appliquée et que, malgré les petits accrocs par-ci par-là, elle avait tout fait avec soin. Ichigo reconnut même que le petit chaton blanc brodé était particulièrement mignon et réussi.

- Merci, c'est vraiment cool.

Rukia leva le pouce.

- À ton service, Ichigo. Bon, à présent...

* * *

La distribution de cadeaux dura une bonne partie de la soirée.

Ainsi, Rukia avait non seulement reçu une peluche Chappy de la part de son frère mais aussi un t-shirt édition limitée de la part d'Ichigo. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs essuyé la honte de sa vie en entrant dans le magasin aux vitrines roses bonbons couvertes de froufrous. Renji lui avait offert des barrettes à cheveux qui ressemblaient beaucoup aux kenseikaans de Byakuya. Elle les avait revêtues avec une fierté manifeste, tandis que le noble peinait à cacher son sourire. Grimmjow avait fait preuve d'une sensibilité toute nouvelle en lui achetant une magnifique broche argentée représentant un chat à l'œil de saphir.

- Jaggerjack-san, c'est trop ! Merci beaucoup !

Le concerné bredouilla un "meuh-non-c'est-normal". Il remercia Ichigo de l'avoir conseillé par un tout petit mouvement de tête imperceptible.

Matsumoto, quant à elle, lui avait offert un collier doré, simple mais de bon goût, que la Kuchiki s'était empressée d'enfiler. Le regard d'admiration qu'elle garda pendant longtemps sur l'objet fit douter quelques-uns sur la nature de ses sentiments face à la vice-capitaine de la dixième division.

Ichigo, lui, avait évidemment reçu un pull de la part de Rukia, mais aussi une chaîne en argent avec un petit pendentif, qui, chose surprenante, venait de Grimmjow. Il haussa les épaules en expliquant qu'il n'avait pas trop eu d'idée et qu'il avait acheté le même genre de cadeau à tout le monde. Personne ne s'en formalisa, la plupart ne s'attendaient même pas à recevoir quelque chose de la part de l'Arrancar, vu son caractère particulièrement difficile.

Byakuya lui avait offert une cravate. Oui oui, une cravate... Sur conseil de sa jeune sœur qui lui avait assuré que cela se faisait chez les humains. N'ayant aucune envie de rompre l'aura plus douce que d'habitude qui émanait du capitaine, il le remercia poliment. Il reçu de la part de Renji un sac bandoulière très sympa, avec tout un tas de pin's aux symboles divers. Ichigo eut un grand sourire en voyant sur l'un d'eux le même logo que sur son badge de Shinigami Remplaçant. Matsumoto lui offrit le porte-feuille assorti.

La vice-capitaine, elle, reçut de la part de tout les invités des bijoux et des produits de beautés divers. Elle parut adorer ces attentions et remercia chaleureusement tout le monde. Désormais, de très belles boucles d'oreilles pendaient sous ses cheveux, elle sentait bon le parfum de luxe et arborait fièrement son collier qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'elle avait offert à Rukia.

Renji avait reçu une brosse à cheveux gravée à son nom de la part d'Ichigo ("Haha, très drôle Kurosaki."), un t-shirt Chappy de Rukia ("Merci Rukia... Si si, ça me fait plaisir, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser le contraire ?"), un bracelet de cheville de la part de Grimmjow ("Cool, j'aime bien !"), un parfum pour homme de la part de Matsumoto ("Est-ce que tu insinues que je ne sens pas bon ? Nan parce que si c'est le cas, autant me le dire en face... Grmpf, non, j'plaisante, merci !") et, à sa grande surprise, un très beau coffret en bois serties de pierres semi-précieuses et gravé de ses initiales de la part de son capitaine ("Merci, c'est vraiment trop beau. Non, je ne fais pas l'hypocrite. Mais si, puisque je te dis que j'adore ! Tu vas pas me faire la gueule parce que j'ai dit que j'adorais ton cadeau...").

Rukia avait offert à Grimmjow le même pull qu'à Ichigo... Mais en bleu. Autant ne pas vous décrire la tête que fit le lycéen quand il vit l'Arrancar ouvrir son paquet. Il avait également reçu un beau stylo de la part de Byakuya, et avait d'ailleurs cru que celui-ci le prenait pour un illettré. Ça avait faillit dégénérer, heureusement Ichigo avait réussi à calme Grimmjow avant que le salon ne se transforme en champs de bataille. Renji lui avait offert une tasse gravée d'une panthère, ayant entendu parler de la nouvelle passion de l'ancien Espada pour le café. Rukia et Matsumoto s'étaient cotisées pour lui acheter... Un chaton !

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Grimmjow quand on lui apporta la petite bête qu'Ichigo avait accepté de garder dans la cuisine le temps que les deux filles offrent son cadeau à Jaggerjack. Si d'abord il pensa qu'elles se moquaient de lui, la vision de ce petit félin tout miaulant le fit bougonner et il accepta à contrecœur - vraiment ? - de le prendre.

Byakuya, lui avait reçu un roman de la part d'Ichigo (un livre qu'ils lisaient en classe et qu'il trouvait particulièrement fastidieux à décrypter, ça c'était du ressort du capitaine ! Et en plus avec un peu de chance, il pourrait lui demander de l'aide pour sa fiche de lecture...), une écharpe de la part de sa sœur, qu'il se promit de porter au moins aussi souvent que celle du Clan Kuchiki, un chapeau de la part de Matsumoto qu'il pourrait porter sous la neige, et un bracelet de la part de Grimmjow.

- Il reste un cadeau... remarqua Rukia qui gratouillait la tête du chaton de Grimmjow depuis quelques minutes.

En effet, un tout petit cadeau traînait là. Elle s'en saisit, regarda l'étiquette, puis tendit le paquet à son frère. Celui-ci le prit délicatement, et ouvrit tout doucement le papier. Sa respiration et ses battements de coeur s'accélérèrent quand il vit que la boîte ressemblait très fortement à celle que l'on donnait dans les bijouteries.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Seul Renji le regardait droit dans les yeux. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit lentement la boîte.

Une magnifique bague en or l'y attendait.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, capitaine, je ne peux pas vous demander en mariage, tout d'abord parce que nous sommes deux hommes, mais aussi et surtout à cause de notre différence de rang. Cependant je pense oser pouvoir prétendre à votre coeur et vous offrir ce présent en gage de mon amour pour vous. Byakuya, veux-tu être avec moi les jours et les nuits qui composeront le reste de nos vies, me laisser t'aimer aussi fort qu'un homme puisse le faire, m'accorder une place à tes côtés ?

- ...

Byakuya ouvrit une première fois la bouche, tenta d'émettre un son, en vain. Il la referma, déglutit, ses yeux passèrent de la bague à Renji, puis il ouvrit une deuxième fois la bouche pour lâcher un son ridicule à mi-chemin entre la plainte de douleur et le piaillement hystérique de fangirl en rut. Sa voix le surpris lui-même, tandis que le vice-capitaine délogeait doucement la bague de son écrin soyeux, attrapait la main gauche de son supérieur pour lui glisser délicatement le bijou à l'annulaire.

Le noble dut se forcer à rester conscient, il sentit ses joues chauffer brutalement et sa main trembler entre les doigts de Renji, tandis que le vice-capitaine déposait un léger baiser sur le dos de celle-ci, puis s'approcha pour embrasser à pleine bouche le brun qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas émis signe d'activité cérébrale.

- On devrait les laisser, chuchota Rukia en s'éloignant à petit pas.

Matsumoto acquiesça et suivit la jeune fille qui se dirigeait lentement vers la cuisine. Une fois les deux femmes enfermées dans la pièce, la brune demanda, les sourcils froncés :

- Mais au fait, où sont Ichigo et Jaggerjack-san ?

Rangiku gloussa.

- Tu ne les a pas vus ? Jaggerjack a tiré silencieusement mais fermement Ichigo vers un lieu plus... Privé...

- Oh, répondit Rukia en rougissant.

Elle s'adossa au comptoir et baissa les yeux. Son frère avait sans doute désormais trouvé sa moitié en la personne de Renji, et vu la réaction de Jaggerjack avec Ichigo, elle pouvait certainement en conclure que c'était la même chose pour eux deux. Elle était heureuse bien sûr, quoi de plus beau que de nouveaux couples qui se forment, surtout à Noël ! Cependant, elle se sentait laissée pour compte... La part d'égoïsme en elle ne supportait pas le fait d'être la seule "non accompagnée" désormais.

Soudain, une ombre passa devant elle et deux doigts fins lui relevèrent le menton, lui arrachant un regard surpris. Ce fut la voix douce de Matsumoto qui résonna, alors qu'elle était hypnotisée par le mouvement des lèvres pleines à quelques centimètres de son nez.

- Tu es triste ?

- N-Non, nia Rukia. Je suis heureuse pour eux...

- Pour eux, mais pas pour toi. Il faut parfois apprendre à faire passer son bonheur avant celui des autres. Alors, lequel t'intéressait ?

- Qu-Quoi ? Aucun !

- Oh, oh ? Aurais-je alors une petite chance ?

Avant que Rukia ne puisse réagir, elle sentit les lèvres de la vice-capitaine se poser sur les siennes. Au bout de quelques secondes d'inactivité, elle passa ses bras autours de son cou.

* * *

- Grimmjow, stop.

- Mais je...

- Meow !

- Putain, il fout quoi ici lui ?

- Ben il suit son maître, c'est ton chat je te rappelle. D'ailleurs, tu vas l'appeler comment ?

- Hein ? Euh... Ben chais pas... Ichigo ?

- Quoi ?

- Nan j'voulais dire, le chat j'pourrais l'appeler Ichigo !

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Miaou !

- Mais nan ! Bon ok, Hoshi alors ?

- Pourquoi pas...

- Maintenant que j'lui ai trouvé un nom à ce chaton, tu vas me laisser enlever ta braguette oui ou merde ?

* * *

- Je t'aime...

Renji eut un sourire face aux mots qui glissèrent des lèvres de son nouvel amant. Il continua à lui embrasser le cou et l'enlaça étroitement. Soudain, on entendit quelques pétards dehors. Aussitôt, tous revinrent dans le salon, l'air alarmé.

Ichigo ouvrit la fenêtre, et tous purent admirer le magnifique feu d'artifice qui explosait dans le ciel.

- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous dans un bel ensemble, avant de se regarder et de rire.

* * *

Et voilà~ !

Le prochain OS est donc :

- _Me gusta el chocolate, me gustas tú_, **Byakuya** x **Renji**, cadeau pour x. coca, thème : le chocolat. Ce que Renji ne savait pas, c'est que son capitaine avait un certain penchant pour tout ce qui contenait du chocolat. Alors quand il découvre enfin le petit secret de son supérieur, il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être s'en servir pour parvenir à ses fins... LEMON probable !

Si j'ai le temps, je vous concocterai un petit OS pour la nouvelle année.

En attendant, joyeux Noël à tous, bonne fêtes de fin d'année et BANKAI !

Cerise


	25. New Year ByaRen GrimmIchi

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Coucou ! :)

Bonne année ! Petit OS pour fêter ce nouveau cycle de 12 mois au cours desquels j'espère continuer à vous satisfaire. Je travaille toujours sur l'OS ByaRen au thème "Chocolat", **x. coca**, ne t'en fait pas XD

Bonne lecture et merci aux revieweurs !

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage(s) :** Renji x Byakuya, Grimmjow x Ichigo (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **Rasputin - Boney M

* * *

New Year

« Trois… Deux… Un… Bonne année ! »

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Byakuya et Renji se trouvaient sur la place municipale de Karakura, où on fêtait la nouvelle année avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. En effet, 2011 avait été entamée depuis quelques minutes seulement que déjà on chantait des chansons paillardes n'ayant rien à voir avec l'évènement et parlant d'un âne et d'une femme aux mœurs légères, ou bien on fêtait cela dignement, chez soi (ou en public), en honorant dignement (ou pas) sa moitié, ou encore, comme la plupart des personnes normalement constituées, en s'embrassant, comme le veux la tradition.

Elle a bon dos, la tradition ! En voyant tout les gens autours d'eux se rouler des pelles monstrueuses à peine le décompte terminé, nos quatre amis avaient pensé halluciner. Enfin non, Grimmjow s'était très vite habitué puisqu'il avait décidé de se mettre à la mode du monde réel en attrapant la première personne à portée, c'est-à-dire Ichigo, pour lui fourrer sa langue dans la bouche.

« Putain mais pourquoi tout le monde se pelote ? balbutia Renji à qui la tête tournait à cause de tout ces corps enlacés.

- J'allais le demander, fit Byakuya qui ne releva même pas la formulation grossière de la phrase de son vice-capitaine.

- Pfmarce qufe fsa portfeuh chhssanceuh, répondit Ichigo du mieux qu'il le put, entre deux assauts de la langue de Grimmjow.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? demanda Renji en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que ça porte chance, traduisit Byakuya. C'est idiot. »

Le vice-capitaine aurait bien voulut répliquer : « Mais non, c'est pas idiot, c'est la tradition ! » mais voilà, le problème, c'est que son supérieur faillit bien l'étouffer avec ses lèvres. Il en quémandait même bien trop pour le pauvre jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à suivre le ballet dans lequel le noble semblait vouloir l'entraîner. Au bout d'un long moment, il put reprendre sa respiration et se pétrifia en entendant Kuchiki dire d'un ton neutre :

« Je me demande si ça peut apporter plus de chance d'aller plus loin… »

Le lendemain, Renji se leva avec un mal de bassin atroce et, en voyant le petit sourire inquiétant de son amant, avec la définitive conclusion que Byakuya allait encore lui en demander bien plus qu'il ne pouvait donner.

* * *

Encore BONNE ANNEE !

À la prochaine !

Cerise


	26. Me gusta el chocolate Byakuya x Renji

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello~ !

Voici donc l'OS promis à **x. coca**, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! PAS DE LEMON, juste un lime. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez du citron. Mais pas aujourd'hui. XD

Merci encore à mes revieweurs, je vous retrouve en bas !

**Rating :** T

**Personnage(s) :** Renji x Byakuya (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **Me gustas tu - Manu Chao

* * *

Me gusta el chocolate, me gustas tu

Renji tituba jusqu'à la chaise de son bureau et s'y laissa tomber avec un grand soupir.

Il avait cherché le chemin jusqu'à l'office de sa division pendant plusieurs minutes, étant trop… Bourré pour mener à bien sa mission en moins de temps. Avec Matsumoto et compagnie, il avait bu jusqu'à ne plus voir à un mètre devant lui. Ce qui était problématique, en y repensant, puisque la pièce qu'il cherchait se trouvait à bien plus d'un mètre du bar. Cependant, au prix de pétages de tronche magistraux sur le plancher des couloirs et de pas zigzagants aussi élégants qu'un rhinocéros saoul, il avait réussi ! Réussi à rejoindre le bureau.

« Super. Et j'fais quoi maintenant ? »

C'est vrai, quoi. Pourquoi s'était-il pointé à trois heures du matin, le jour de la semaine où il ne travaillait pas ? Mh, réfléchissons… Ah oui, peut-être parce qu'Abarai Renji, rêve de toute femme normalement constituée, _physiquement_ intelligent, à la voix qui ferait chavirer le cœur de n'importe quelle fangirl déchaînée, vice-capitaine de la sixième division de son état, jeune homme à la musculature impressionnante, avait décidé, en ce petit matin de janvier, de déclarer sa flamme à son supérieur, Kuchiki Byakuya, élu « Mec qui peut geler la banquise d'un seul regard » trois ans de suite par l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis, beaux noble ténébreux, veuf, vingt-huitième chef du Clan Kuchiki, seul Shinigami au monde capable d'avaler un manche à balai sans mourir.

Autant vous dire que Renji, aussi adorable et tendre qu'il pouvait l'être, n'avait strictement aucune chance. Seulement, quand on est rond comme une queue de pelle, la raison n'est peut-être pas la partie du cerveau la plus apte à contrôler le corps. Alors voilà, on y était, le vice-capitaine était prêt, il avait travaillé sa déclaration, tout était parfait.

Mais il y avait un petit (gros) problème.

Kuchiki Byakuya n'était pas au bureau.

« 'Tain c'est bien ma veine. »

Il soupira pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et soudain, remarqua un éclat argenté dans un tiroir mal refermé du bureau de son supérieur. Se disant que c'était mal de fouiller, qu'il avait mieux à faire, qu'il pouvait aller emmerder Byakuya chez lui, il voulut s'en aller. Mais Renji devait avoir le gène de « Oh-ça-brille-c'est-beau ! », alors il se précipita jusqu'à sa cible et sortit la chose.

Il l'éleva, tel Simba dans le Roi Lion, à la lumière artificielle du plafonnier, et regarda d'un air émerveillé la tablette de chocolat qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Bon Dieu, Kuchiki Byakuya aimait le chocolat. Pas possible ! C'était Byakuya, merde ! Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'ingérer un milligramme de cette substance ? Trop sucrée, trop délicieuse, trop… Ben trop faite pour les gens marrants pour lui.

Renji était toujours beurré.

Donc il bouffa le chocolat.

« Pas ma faute ! » vous aurait-il dit si vous lui aviez demandé ce qu'il lui avait pris. « J'ai vu ça et ça a fait schpouf la n'dans. »

Ca avait peut-être fait schpouf au milieu des pauvres neurones du vice-capitaine, n'empêche que si Byakuya ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait oublié sa tablette de chocolat préféré dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, il ne se serait peut-être pas fait choper.

« Renji. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

- J'avais faim, se défendit l'accusé.

- Tu as TOUJOURS faim. »

_Boom_ ! Uppercut du droit, un à zéro, avantage pour Kuchiki.

« Ca vous aurait fait grossir.

- Parce que tu crois que ça n'aura pas le même effet sur toi peut-être ? »

_Paf_ ! Crochet du gauche, deux à zéro, combat toujours mené par Kuchiki.

« Mais je m'inquiète pour vous capitaine ! fit Renji en ouvrant de grands yeux innocents à la pupille dilatée vers son supérieur. Je vous trouve tellement beau, il ne faudrait pas que vous perdiez vos lignes de rêve…

- … »

_Schpaf_ ! Une droite, deux à un, Abarai reprend la main !

« Et puis après tout, vous pouvez toujours aller récupérer le peu qu'il reste… J'en ai caché un peu sur moi…

- … fut tout ce que Byakuya put répondre, tentant de renifler le filet de sang qui menaçait de couler de son noble nez.

- Ca ne vous tente pas ? Pourtant je crois que c'est votre préféré, capitaine. Vous savez, celui aux éclats de noisette… »

_Ding ding_ ! Fin du match par K.O., vainqueur : Abarai Renji !

Et c'est ainsi que le capitaine se retrouva à désaper son subordonné à même le bureau. Celui-ci faisait mine de pousser des petits cris de vierge effarouchée mais lâcha un mâle soupir quand son aîné plongea une main victorieuse dans ses sous-vêtements. Il en ressortit quelques barres de chocolat que Renji s'était empressé de camoufler en entendant les pas dans le couloir.

Bon, c'était pas très classe, Byakuya trouvait ça vulgaire, le chocolat avait un peu fondu, du coup Renji avait envie de se gratter, mais la vache, qu'est-ce que c'était chaud.

À présent, le noble suçait ses carrés de chocolat à même la peau du ventre hâlé de son vice-capitaine, qui émettait des sons appréciateurs et invitait son amant à intensifier le traitement en poussant sa tête contre ses abdos. Le brun avait un peu le nez écrasé contre les muscles tendus, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, hein, après tout, c'était vraiment meilleur à même l'épiderme de son cadet.

Alors que Byakuya s'occupa de combler Renji pendant toute une nuit, et même durant les suivantes, Rukia, elle, se jura de ne jamais revenir voir son frère au petit matin pour qu'il la dépanne en chocolat.

* * *

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Tant mieux si c'est le cas !

Je prend toujours les propositions de couple ! J'aimerais juste :

- soit un couple peu commun ;

- soit un couple commun mais avec un thème (même un mot me suffit !).

Merci à vous !

Cerise


	27. Byakuya no Shūnen Byakuya x Renji

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello~ !

Merci à tout mes revieweurs, pour vos propositions de couples on voit ça en bas.

Bon, honnêtement, quelle bonne fangirl digne de ce nom ne sait pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui... ?

**Rating :** K

**Personnage(s) :** Renji x Byakuya (/!\ Yaoi, OOC ! /!\)

**Musique : **Far away - Nickelback

* * *

Byakuya no Shūnen

Byakuya était malade. Très, même. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se traînait une fièvre monstrueuse, une gorge congestionnée à un point difficilement inimaginable qui rendait sa voix inaudible, et une toux insupportable. Ce n'était pas courant pour un Shinigami de tomber malade, mais après tout, tout le monde avait été un peu affaibli par les blessures de la bataille contre Aizen.

Conséquence, Unohana lui avait demandé de se reposer un maximum. Vous voyez le Chef du Clan Kuchiki, oui ? Vous l'imaginez prendre quelques jours de congé ? Et bien vous avez la réponse qu'avait formulé le noble à la femme-médecin. Donc, il allait toujours au travail. Mais comme la capitaine de la quatrième division était diablement convaincante, il se ménageait le plus possible.

Au début, il avait bien essayé de tenir assis sur sa chaise, mais la tête lui tournait tant qu'il préféra remplir quelques dossiers allongé sur le divan de la capitainerie. Heureusement, personne n'était là pour assister à ces moments de faiblesse, son vice-capitaine était parti en mission sur Terre et les membres de sa division savaient parfaitement qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger un Kuchiki malade.

Mais voilà, Renji rentrait de mission ce soir, et Byakuya n'allait toujours pas mieux. Il y avait deux options : se traîner le plus rapidement possible chez lui, avec le nez rouge et les yeux vitreux, en vacillant, ou bien rester allongé là et risquer de perdre toute fierté face à son subordonné.

À y réfléchir, il préférait encore rentrer chez lui, mais son mal de tête était tellement insupportable qu'il abandonna l'idée et fut encore plus exaspéré en produisant un bruit de trompette quand il se moucha. Obligé de respirer par la bouche tant son nez était bouché, il se crispa lorsqu'il sentit une nouvelle quinte de toux lui démanger la gorge.

« Mais prend tes médicaments, espèce d'idiot ! » Oui, c'est ce qu'on a tous envie de hurler. Mais les pilules se trouvaient à plus de deux mètres de lui, sur le bureau, et le sirop sur la table basse, à trois mètres. Parce que même avec la tête là où on pense, Byakuya a toujours le compas dans l'œil. Même vitreux, l'œil.

Il tendit un bras désespéré vers les pilules, avec un petit « Gniih » mécontent (il a le nez bouché, ne l'oublions pas) et laissa mollement tomber ledit bras en pinçant les lèvres. Son vice-capitaine n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, mais s'il parvenait à prendre son médicament au moins cinq minutes avant, il aurait l'air moins vaseux.

Il retenta sa chance et prit un peu d'élan, mais ne parvint qu'à basculer par terre, avec un « pouf ! » sourd.

- RAAAH !

- Capitaine ?

Byakuya leva les yeux et faillit feindre la syncope. Renji le regardait, comme il était, misérable, ayant abandonné tout son honneur pour une foutue pilule. Heureusement, son subordonné se baissa pour l'aider à remonter sur le canapé en douceur, sans faire un seul commentaire.

- Si j'avais su que vous étiez si malade, je serais rentré plus tôt.

Le ton doux que prit le plus jeune fit légèrement rougir Byakuya, mais bon, vu qu'il était déjà rouge comme une tomate, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il garda les yeux baissés tout le temps où Renji préparait ses médicaments. Le vice-capitaine lui tendit une pilule et un verre d'eau avec un sourire, auquel Byakuya répondit par un regard glacial.

- Capitaine, vous devez prendre vos médicaments ou vous ne guérirez jamais.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

Il repoussa doucement le verre d'eau que son subordonné avait posé sur la table et celui-ci soupira. Son capitaine était pire qu'un gamin quand il s'y mettait. Il fallait cependant qu'il prenne ses médicaments, de gré ou de force.

- Capitaine…

- J'ai dit, occupe-toi de tes affaires.

- Ce SONT mes affaires. Je ne tiens pas à attraper votre rhume, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous soigner !

- Comment oses-tu… Je suis ton supérieur, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre.

Byakuya lui lança un regard farouche, légèrement atténué par la fatigue qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Renji faillit piquer une crise et hésita entre colère (son capitaine devenait vraiment très chiant) ou bien adoration (il était vraiment trop mignon quand il le regardait avec cet air de chaton battu).

Finalement, le noble abdiqua, et attrapa d'un geste énervé le verre et s'empressa de fourrer son médicament dans sa bouche pour ne plus voir son imbécile de vice-capitaine. Il l'avala d'un trait avec une gorgée d'eau et fixa son subordonné d'un air de défi.

Celui-ci parut satisfait et se redressa, et Byakuya remarqua alors seulement le paquet que Renji tenait dans ses mains. D'un air tout beau tout fier, le plus jeune le lui tendit et le noble le prit avec une certaine méfiance. Il avait appris à se méfier des cadeaux « empoisonnés » de son cadet et se souvenait _très bien_ des lunettes en forme de cœur. Trop bien.

Il défit lentement le paquet et eut l'excellente surprise d'y trouver une magnifique chaîne en argent. Il la tourna lentement entre ses doigts, puis reposa délicatement l'objet dans sa boîte, avant d'attraper la boîte de son médicament et de lire sur les conditions d'utilisations si les hallucinations ne pouvaient pas être des effets secondaires.

Renji hésita un peu puis se baissa et embrassa rapidement son capitaine sur la joue, puis lui souffla doucement :

- Joyeux anniversaire, capitaine.

Celui-ci regarda d'un air vague son subordonné et lui dit d'un ton neutre :

- Renji, cela te dérange-t-il vraiment d'attraper mon rhume ?

- Euh... ?

- Parce que sinon, je crois que tu peux tenter sur la bouche.

* * *

Vous espériez un lemon hein ? Bande de perverses !

...

Je le ferai si j'ai le temps. Parce qu'on a un programme chargé, voyez-vous ! Alors, je ne peux pas vous dire quels couples étranges j'ai choisi, ce serait dévoiler la suite... Mais si j'étais vous, j'aurais peur du prochain OS ! Mwahaha ! Les thèmes (trouvés par ma Sardine-chan d'amûr) associés à ces couples peu communs sont :

- Parc d'attraction, les pires montagnes russes au monde. (Beuargh...)

- Un magasin d'électroménager quelconque. (P.S. : NON Sardine, Renji n'est pas un gros sale bordel !)

- Un rallye automobile. Hahaha.

- Un plateau météo. (Sans toucher la Corse...)

- Coincés dans une cage d'ascenseur ! (Le classique mais à revisiter de toute urgence !)

Vous comptez... 5 ! Bravo ! Attendez-vous donc à 5 OS "kifonpeur". Pour les allergiques au nouveau, on a des couples communs associés à des thèmes... Moins communs :

- Byakuya x Renji, string.

- Grimmjow x Ichigo, sexshop.

- Ichigo x Hichigo, strip-tease.

Que des thèmes de pervers ! Mes revieweurs sont vraiment la crème de la crème.

Bref, et entretemps, vous aurez bien sûr droit à un OS St-Valentin en deux partie dont l'une contiendra du Mpreg. Désolée, j'peux pas m'en empêcher.

Merci de votre attention et... À la prochaine ! Bye bye~ ! (Gin style !)

Cerise


	28. Valentines ByaRen ShinIchi RanRukia

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello~ !

Merci à tous mes revieweurs !

Comme prévu, OS de la Saint Valentin, je sais, je devais écrire des OS avec des couples étranges mais j'ai pas eu le temps T_T Promis, je vous poste la deuxième partie de l'OS dès que possible et ensuite, place aux pairings déjantés !

Oui, je sais, y a encore du Mastumoto x Rukia, mais je crois que bizarrement, j'apprécie ce couple. Cependant c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment (vraiment) super léger.

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage(s) :** Renji x Byakuya, Shinji x Ichigo, Matsumoto x Rukia (/!\ Yaoi, Yuri ! /!\)

**Musique : **Valentine's Day - Linkin Park

* * *

Valentines

Ah, la Saint Valentin ! Ce jour consacré aux amoureux qui, s'il est un rêve pour certains, est un pur calvaire pour d'autres. Et ces autres avaient différentes raisons : soit ils étaient célibataires (et, soyons honnêtes, ça fait vraiment chier de voir pleins de couples batifoler comme des idiots autour de soi), soit ils devaient trouver ZE cadeau idéal pour leur moitié et quand la moitié en question était particulièrement difficile, cela pouvait vite tourner à la boucherie sanglante dans les magasins de bijoux and Cie. Et enfin, dernier cas, il y avait ceux qui voulaient se déclarer, parce que même si faire ça le jour de la Saint Valentin c'est cliché, y a quand même une certaine dose de romantisme dans le geste.

Parmi les célibataires, il y avait… Rukia ! Et oui, car même si elle était plutôt jolie, personne n'osait l'approcher autrement qu'amicalement… Et pour cause, la certaine ombre qui planait toujours derrière elle était bien celle de Kuchiki Byakuya. Tout le monde le sait, mieux valait ne pas irriter le Chef de Clan au risque de se retrouver avec son Bankai aux fesses. Alors Rukia, ce jour-là, continuait de sourire, mais jamais aussi sincèrement que les autres jours.

Pour ceux qui cherchaient avec acharnement le cadeau suprême, il y avait… Renji. Oui, oui, Renji, on parle bien du vice-capitaine bourrin qui aime à se fritter avec les mecs de la onzième dans un bain de sueur et de sang. Parce que, voyez-vous, quand on sortait depuis plusieurs mois déjà avec la personne la plus exigeante de l'Univers (si si !), c'était un petit peu compliqué. Comprenez par là que le jeune homme avait bien du mal à trouver le présent qui conviendrait à son noble de capitaine, et petit-ami par la même occasion. En fait, Byakuya se fichait pas mal de l'originalité, de la valeur et plus simplement du cadeau en question, tant que ça venait de Renji et qu'il pouvait avoir une bonne excuse pour l'amener dans sa chambre après.

Et enfin, il y avait… Ichigo. Ichigo qui en pinçait depuis plusieurs mois déjà pour son collègue Vizard Shinji Hirako. Seulement, voilà, Ichigo, déclaration amoureuse, ça n'allait pas vraiment dans la même phrase, et vu la timidité dont il faisait preuve, l'ex-capitaine finit par se dire qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien comme ça (car cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il avait capté les regards fuyants et les joues rouges d'Ichigo, comme quoi ce mec est vraiment pas discret en plus d'avoir les cheveux oranges) et décida de prendre les choses en main. Autrement dit, il avait chopé le rouquin à la sortie de l'entraînement, l'avait embrassé sur la bouche, puis lui avait dit au revoir d'un ton vague en lui souhaitant une bonne Saint Valentin.

On retrouva Ichigo deux heures plus tard, errant dans le quartier, la bave aux lèvres, le regard vitreux, et surtout, avec un immense sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

« Bon, finalement, je l'ai trouvé ce cadeau ! »

Renji regarda avec satisfaction la petite statue en cristal qu'il venait d'acquérir. Celle-ci représentait un magnifique papillon, dont les ailes étaient incrustées de petites pierres qu'il espérait précieuses, car toutes ses économies venaient d'y passer. Il admira encore un instant le travail d'orfèvre, puis l'emballa méthodiquement, dans plusieurs couches fines de papier cadeau, et ferma le tout avec un beau ruban rouge et rose.

C'est tout content qu'il se pointa au bureau, l'air un peu hésitant et un paquet porté à bout de bras. « Putain si je tombe c'est foutu j'ai plus qu'à aller me jeter oh merde j'ai trébuché punaise c'est pas passé loin concentration ça y voilà la porte j'y suis du calme ! » Ça résumait relativement bien les pensées de Renji. Il libéra précautionneusement l'une de ses mains et toqua à la porte, attendant l'habituel « Entrez ! » qui ne tarda pas.

Il entra, referma la porte, la ferma à clé (au cas où) et se tourna vers son capitaine, puis lui tendit son présent avec un petit sourire. Celui-ci le prit, sans qu'une once de surprise apparaisse sur son beau visage. Renji fut un peu déçu que son effet ait foiré mais se ragaillardit en voyant son aîné déballer doucement le cadeau.

Le capitaine contenait difficilement son excitation. Il avait hâte de voir ce qui l'attendait, et réprima presque douloureusement une exclamation admirative devant le petit papillon de cristal.

« Superbe, commenta-t-il.

- Capitaine ? Enfin, Byakuya ?

- Hm ?

- Tu souris.. »

Le noble remarqua alors seulement l'immense sourire idiot (du même acabit que celui d'Ichigo) qui flottait sur ses lèvres et ne parvint pas à le masquer. Il regarda alors son amant et répondit d'un ton moqueur :

« Toi non. »

Et c'était vrai… D'ailleurs, la seconde suivante, Renji tenta de voler le sourire du Chef de Clan en écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne.

Rukia, qui passait par là, jeta un œil à travers la fenêtre, puis sourit.

Même si elle n'était avec personne, même si elle avait du mal à laisser partir ses deux frères de cœur, même si la vie n'était pas toujours ce qu'elle voulait, elle était heureuse, parce que désormais, il n'y aurait plus jamais cette sensation de tiraillement entre deux mondes. Parce que désormais, elle pourrait rester avec Byakuya et Renji en ayant vraiment la sensation d'être en famille.

« Et puis » songea-t-elle en faisant de grands signes à Matsumoto qui marchait un peu plus loin, « Tout n'est pas perdu. »

* * *

Valà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et la prochaine fois on se retrouve avec la deuxième partie, with Mpreg. Désolée mais j'adore çaaaa T_T Je crois que je suis née pour adorer les trucs un peu stranges.

Bonne soirée ! (Ou bonne journée, ça dépend à quelle heure vous lisez !)

Cerise


	29. Washing Machine Kyōraku x Ichigo

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello~ !

Merci à tous mes revieweurs !

Et cette fois-ci, couple pas commun, le**Kyōraku x Ichigo** ! Pour ceux qui attendaient la deuxième partie de l'OS "Valentines", ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est toujours d'actualité, je tiens juste à ce que ce soit vraiment bien !

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** K

**Personnage(s) : **Kyōraku x Ichigo, tout petit petit petit Byakuya x Renji (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **15 to 20 - The Phenomenal Handclap Band (Écoutez, vous comprendrez !)

* * *

Washing machine

Ichigo soupira d'agacement.

Il venait d'entrer en fac de médecine, et s'était installé dans son nouvel appartement à Tokyo, qu'il devait à présent meubler comme il se devait, et autant dire que ce n'était pas chose facile. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les magasins d'électroménager.

Il observa un peu une machine à laver dont le prix lui semblait raisonnable, puis vérifia la consommation. Il chercha en vain l'étiquette, mais impossible de voir quoique ce soit…

« Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ? » fit-il en interpellant la vendeuse, une brune aux cheveux attachés avec une pince et aux lunettes ovales, qui avait un sérieux air de bibliothécaire.

Celle-ci s'approcha de lui et le salua d'un mouvement de tête, puis attendit sa question.

« J'aimerais connaître la consommation de cette machine…

- Oui monsieur. »

La vendeuse examina un peu l'engin, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Excusez-moi, il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas été étiquetée de manière convenable, si vous m'excusez je peux allez chercher mon supérieur, il pourra vous donner cette information je pense.

- Faites ! » grogna Ichigo, mécontent de devoir s'attarder encore un peu plus dans ce temple de la consommation pour jeunes couples « just married ».

Il attendit patiemment pendant plusieurs minutes, en tapotant quelques messages sur son portable à l'intention de ses amis. Il reçut deux messages en même temps et les lut rapidement :

_Rukia : Alors, tu te plaît à Tokyo ? J'y passe dans une semaine (mon frère y a une importante conférence), on pourrait peut-être se voir ?_

_Renji : Tu fais chier avec tes études de médecine ! Bientôt je pourrais plus te voir du tout, tu seras trop occupé par tes cours d'anatomie… _

Ichigo eut un petit sourire sarcastique et répondit aux deux SMS :

_Rukia : Tokyo est une chouette ville. Je crois bien que la semaine prochaine nous pourrons nous voir, mais rassure-moi, ton frère ne squattera pas avec nous ? Pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais bon…_

_Renji : Sale jaloux ! :p D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas toi qui a obtenu un poste d'assistant informatique à la Kuchiki Cie ? Tu parles ! Tu vas te tuer au taf, mec ! Tu sais pas ce que c'est de travailler sous les ordres de Byakuya, j'ai cru mourir après mon stage dans son entreprise…_

« Excusez-moi, monsieur ?

- Oui ? réagit Ichigo en relevant la tête. Ah… T-Très bien ! »

Il se figea un peu devant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Grand, au physique hispanique et aux longs cheveux bruns ondulés attachés en une queue de cheval lâche.

'_Tain, il est pas mal… Argh ! Non ! J'dois pas penser ça, d'abord je finis mes études et ensuite je me trouve quelqu'un, c'est ça qu'on avait dit… Avec Rukia et Renji, c'était le deal ! _

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher d'entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres en voyant l'homme se pencher par-dessus la machine.

« Voilà, elle avait juste glissé derrière, la petite coquine ! »

Il remonta l'étiquette et la montra à l'étudiant, qui dut se concentrer au maximum pour la lire.

« Ah… Excellent… Je crois que je vais la prendre…

- Votre nom ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Très bien, passez à la caisse, je vous prie. »

Le jeune homme tituba jusqu'au comptoir et paya sans trop savoir comment, indiqua les horaires de livraison, puis se retourna dans l'espoir d'observer une dernière fois l'homme, qu'il ne vit pas, à sa grande déception.

« Monsieur ? Excusez-moi, le patron m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci… »

Ichigo saisit le bout de papier plié, l'ouvrit en frémissant et se précipita sur son téléphone pour enregistrer le numéro. En même temps, il reçut un autre SMS :

_Renji : En parlant de Byakuya… Tu sais, le deal… ?_

L'étudiant sourit, puis salua la caissière et sortit du magasin.

_Faudra que je m'achète un frigo, la prochaine fois.

* * *

_Valà ! C'est court et un peu plus simple que d'habitude, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez, j'ai plus de mal avec les couples étranges ^^'

La prochaine fois, promis, **Valentines Reborn** ! Avec du yaoi, du mpreg, de l'amûr, du fluff, de la douleur, du sang et un heureux évènement !

Bye bye !

Cerise


	30. Valentines Reborn Byakuya x Renji

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello~ !

Merci à tous mes revieweurs !

Désolée pour ce retard inadmissible -.-" Je voulais publier plus tôt, mais ma LiveBox a sérieusement déconné pendant un bout de temps... Bon, trêve d'explications, je sais que vous en mourriez d'envie, alors, for you, my dear reviewers, the second part of 'Valentines'... **Valentines Reborn** !

Enjoy !

**Rating :** T

**Personnage(s) : **Byakuya x Renji (/!\ Yaoi, Mpreg ! /!\)

**Musique : **Ruby - The Kaiser Chiefs

* * *

Valentines Reborn

En ce beau jour ensoleillé, il faisait bon vivre à la Soul Society. La chaleur n'était ni étouffante, pas plus qu'elle n'était désagréable, les rayons du Soleil chauffaient délicieusement la peau, et n'importe qui se serait damné pour une sieste dans une des clairières ombrées qui bordaient les derniers quartiers du Rukongai. Nombre de Shinigami étaient cependant débordés de travail : quelqu'un avait commis une erreur de classement dans les rapports de missions, deux mois plus tôt, et on ne s'en était rendu compte que bien plus tard. Il fallait désormais tout référencer une nouvelle fois, et autant dire qu'en voyant le nombre de dossiers, bien des personnes s'étaient évanouies.

Parmi les personnes qui travaillaient dur, il y avait le capitaine de la sixième division, Kuchiki Byakuya. Comme chacun le sait, ce capitaine-là n'est pas un adepte de la procrastination sous quelque forme que ce soit, aussi c'est avec résignation qu'il avait pris en charge le classement des archives.

Bon, en réalité, disons le clairement, l'aristocrate était bien dégoûté. Comme par hasard, c'était une semaine après le départ en congé de son subordonné que la paperasse faisait des siennes. À croire que Renji avait une immunité contre ce genre de désagrément. Depuis sa promotion en tant que vice-capitaine, il avait mis en œuvre quantité de moyens impressionnants pour échapper au travail administratif, comptons parmi ceux-là une prétendue allergie à l'encre utilisée, des rendez-vous très importants avec les membres des autres divisions (« pour maintenir l'entente cordiale », cette phrase représentait pour Byakuya une belle excuse pour aller se saouler avec les rustres de la onzième), et le noble capitaine soupçonnait même son subordonné de rentrer en pièces détachés de chaque visite dans le monde réel pour passer le plus de temps possible à l'hôpital et ainsi négliger sans vergogne le remplissage du rapport théoriquement obligatoire qui suivait chaque retour de mission.

Bref, Abarai était une grosse feignasse, ça tout le monde le savait, même les nouveaux qui apprenaient très vite en arrivant à la sixième division qu'il ne fallait jamais traîner du côté de la capitainerie lorsque le concerné chercher un pigeon à qui refiler les dossiers.

« Faites porter cela à la première division.

- Bien taichō. »

La jeune Shinigami s'inclina et saisit la lourde pile de papiers en vacillant quelque peu, puis sortit chaotiquement de la pièce en fermant la porte du pied. Deux secondes plus tard, un gros « boum ! » se fit entendre, et Byakuya retint un soupir en imaginant tout les dossiers qu'il avait passé la journée à classer éparpillés comme de vulgaires feuilles d'arbres dans le couloir.

Il regarda l'horloge et fut surpris de constater qu'il était sept heures passées, et ferma aussitôt les yeux de lassitude en imaginant la réaction de Renji qui l'attendait au manoir. Celui-ci s'inquiétait dès les premières minutes suivant l'heure à laquelle le noble était censé rentrer à la maison (c'est-à-dire six heures).

Autant lors des cinq premières minutes, il avait juste droit à un soupir rassuré et une étreinte rapide, autant la fois où il était rentré à neuf heures du soir il avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

« Mais que fais-tu donc si tard au bureau ? Tu me trompes, c'est ça hein ? Mais oui, je vois clair dans ton petit jeu, monsieur Kuchiki ! C'est la p'tite préposée au courrier, c'est ça ? J'ai bien vu les regards qu'elle te lançait, cette pétasse ! Si je la choppe je lui éclate la boîte crânienne ! Et toi, quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ? Comment ça, du travail en retard ? Tu n'as JAMAIS de travail en retard ! »

Et tout un tas d'autres gentillesses pendant au moins une heure, avant que, pour la première fois de sa vie, Byakuya n'ait l'occasion de voir Renji éclater en sanglots et se réfugier dans la chambre (après avoir fermé la porte à clé, cela va de soi).

Contrairement aux apparences, le Chef de Clan était relativement patient, surtout quand cela concernait son vice-capitaine, qui était un peu lent. Il était gentil avec les enfants, pouvait répéter trente fois une phrase aux vieux sourds comme des pots qui représentaient au moins les trois quarts de la famille Kuchiki sans s'énerver, écouter Rukia parler de sa collection Chappy et même essuyer les affronts pourtant inadmissibles que Yoruichi n'avait de cesse de faire à son honneur.

Seulement, essayez de calmer un Renji en pleurs à travers une porte fermée, surtout quand il se fait tard et que la seule chose dont vous ayez envie c'est de vous couchez dans votre lit dont le souvenir vous paraît plus confortable que jamais. La chose ne semble pas facile, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le cas, croyez-en l'expérience de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Enfin, c'était de l'histoire ancienne, finalement le jeune homme avait cédé et ouvert la porte, puis les deux amants s'étaient endormis après une rapide douche et un câlin réconfortant et plein de promesses.

« Tu te rends compte ? Sept heures du soir ! »

C'était reparti… Byakuya se prépara mentalement au savon qui, de toute manière, ne pouvait pas être pire que celui qu'il venait de se remémorer.

« Non mais, on a pas idée… Tu sais qu'Unohana-taichō a dit que je devais éviter toute forme de stress ? Et à ton avis, quelle émotion ressent-on lorsque son amant rentre à de telles heures ?

- Renji, je classais des dossiers, je n'ai pas vu l'heure…

- À chaque minute j'ai peur de recevoir un message qui me dirait de me rendre en urgence à la quatrième division !

- Hé bien, dis-toi que cela fonctionne de la même manière pour moi. Tu penses mes journées paisibles ? Détrompe-toi !

- C'est vrai que ça doit être particulièrement épuisant et stressant de remplir des dossiers, hein ? fit Renji d'un ton sarcastique.

- Oui, tu le saurais si tu avais fait ton travail lorsque tu étais encore à ton poste.

- Tu insinues que je ne sais pas faire mon travail ? »

Byakuya se pinça l'arête du nez. Il en avait marre. Marre de ces scènes ridicules dignes d'un mauvais sitcom du monde réel. À cet instant précis, il aurait bien giflé Renji s'il ne s'était pas autant détesté à la simple idée de frapper son amant. Il fixa intensément l'air fermé de son cadet et gronda, menaçant :

« Cesse de faire autant d'histoire pour si peu. Mes journées sont harassantes et je n'ai pas envie que cela continue jusque chez moi. Tu t'inquiètes à l'idée de me voir allongé sur un lit d'hôpital ? Imagine ce que je ressent alors ! Imagine ce que c'est de devoir se démener pour quelques maigres reconnaissances alors que mon amant est au manoir Kuchiki, où résident des personnes qui n'ont pas la moindre envie de le voir sous le même toit qu'elles ? Ils sont capables de tout, Renji. Et je ne veux… Je ne veux pas… Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de vous perdre. »

Le noble s'approcha du vice-capitaine, passa un bras dans son dos et déposa une main sur son ventre, l'air vidé et épuisé.

Renji ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu si… Si… Si expressif. Si humain. Il regarda les traits tendus du noble et se sentit soudain très con. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot. Il en avait presque honte : il allait jusqu'à harceler son amant qui ne demandait qu'un peu de repos après une longue journée de travail. Le jeune homme eut envie de s'excuser, mais quelque chose dans l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait à ce moment précis l'en empêcha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dîner, ce soir ? demanda Byakuya, sa voix sonnant étrangement creuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas demandé aux domestiques.

- Oh. »

Ce « Oh » inquiéta Renji. Il n'était pas du tout représentatif du Chef de Clan. Il devait vraiment être exténué.

Il retint Byakuya par le bras lorsqu'il fit mine de s'en aller, et l'enlaça avec douceur, le nez dans le creux de son cou, s'imprégnant de l'odeur florale si caractéristique de son amant. Il eut un petit sourire rassuré en sentant l'étreinte qui lui était rendue.

* * *

« Putain de merde ! Si j'attrape le con qui a inventé les contractions… »

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel sans lâcher la main du vice-capitaine et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire, que remarqua bien évidemment Renji.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as, toi, à te foutre de ma gueule ? J'aimerais bien t'y voi-AAAH !

- C'est parfait, Abarai-san, fit la voix calme d'Unohana-taichō. Nous allons pouvoir vous anesthésier pour l'opération.

- Pas trop tôt, soupira le jeune homme. J'en peux plus… »

Le noble songea que la nuit risquait d'être longue.

* * *

« Elle est… Trop belle… »

Ce fut les premiers mots que parvint à prononcer Renji, plusieurs minutes après la naissance de sa fille.

Complètement épuisé mais au comble du bonheur, il détailla une énième fois le tout petit visage, les toutes petites lèvres comme des pétales de rose, les cheveux noirs comme de la suie et les yeux encore clairs mais qui trahissaient leur future couleur chocolat. Il vit avec ravissement une main minuscule se refermer sur son index et un regard quelque peu accusateur le fixer.

Il rit légèrement, et la secousse arracha une petite plainte indignée au bébé. Renji n'avait pas encore d'idée pour le prénom, mais il savait déjà qu'elle avait du caractère, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

À côté de lui, Byakuya Kuchiki se tenait assis, avec une expression jamais vue sur le visage.

L'air hagard, fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux en bataille, l'uniforme de travers, il n'avait rien à envier à son amant. Ce fut cependant une seule chose qui émut Renji : l'immense sourire sincère qui étirait les lèvres fines.

Il ne savait pas trop comment s'étaient déroulées les dernières heures : Unohana lui avait annoncé que son accouchement avait été simple, facile et rapide, lui avait trouvé ça compliqué, difficile, long et surtout salement douloureux. Il se souvenait d'un Byakuya… « À fond », pour ne pas dire en mode pom-pom girl, et douta de la véracité de cette réminiscence.

Il se rappelait aussi de toutes ces étranges pensées qui étaient intervenues durant les moments de doute et d'espoir.

_Est-ce que je veux vraiment un bébé ? Non, j'veux rentrer à la maison ! J'veux que ça s'arrête… Mais Byakuya a l'air tellement encourageant… Est-ce qu'Unohana me ment lorsqu'elle affirme que c'est presque terminé ? Est-ce que ma mère a eu aussi mal quand elle m'a eu ? Est-ce que mon père était là pour la soutenir ? Je n'en peux plus, je suis épuisé… Je veux mourir ! Mourir ! Ca fait trop mal ! J'veux plus d'bébé ! Laissez-le là où il est ou sortez-le de là mais faites en sorte que ça s'arrête ! _

Il se souvenait avoir pleuré également. Pendant et après. De douleur, puis de joie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on puisse passer si vite du désespoir à l'euphorie totale, mais les joues encore mouillées de Byakuya indiquaient clairement que ça avait été intense pour lui aussi.

Mais maintenant, elle était là. Tout était bien. Tout était parfait, dans cette bulle blanche qu'était la chambre. Il n'y avait qu'eux au monde, pour l'accueillir comme elle le méritait. Elle était au centre de cet univers, comme le Soleil qui fait graviter les planètes autour de lui.

« Il faudrait que nous dormions » commenta le capitaine sans y mettre une once d'enthousiasme.

Renji hocha la tête et lui tendit à regret le bébé endormi, qui fut couché dans le berceau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis Byakuya ôta presque tout ses vêtements, ne gardant que le kimono blanc qu'on portait sous l'uniforme noir, et se glissa sans un bruit sous les couvertures, aux côtés de Renji qui sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le noble, lui, jeta un dernier coup d'œil au berceau puis ne put empêcher ses paupières de se fermer.

* * *

Ce fut une bruyante discussion dans le couloir de l'hôpital qui réveilla les deux parents. Byakuya ouvrit presque immédiatement les yeux, tandis que Renji mit plus de temps à sortir de son sommeil, et garda un air ensuqué pendant plusieurs minutes.

Le capitaine se laissa glisser hors du lit et marcha jusqu'à la porte en se frottant les yeux, bâilla puis sortit pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Kotetsu-san, je vous en prie !

- Je comprends que vous ayez envie de les voir Kuchiki-san, mais…

- NII-SAMA ! »

Une silhouette fine percuta violemment le capitaine qui émit un « ourghf ! » assez peu élégant et regarda sa sœur, un sourcil arqué.

« Je peux le voir ?

- La voir, corrigea machinalement Byakuya avant de réaliser qu'il avait commis une erreur.

- C'EST UNE FILLE ? KYAAAH ! »

Le hurlement suraigu déclencha évidemment les pleurs de la petite, qui, loin d'apprécier les sons qui agressaient ainsi ses tympans, prouva qu'elle pouvait sans problème rivaliser avec les cris hystériques de sa tante. Paniqué, Renji se leva malgré sa douleur au ventre et alla prendre le bébé, puis le berça comme il put, complètement étranger à cette situation.

Heureusement pour lui, sa fille semblait avoir compris sa détresse et se calma rapidement, mais les petits sons qu'elle émettait de temps à autre signalaient qu'à la moindre contrariété, elle n'hésiterait pas à hurler de nouveau, et sans que l'on puisse la faire taire aussi facilement cette fois-ci.

« Désolée, souffla Rukia en s'approchant silencieusement de son ami d'enfance, qui dardait un regard d'avertissement assez effrayant sur elle.

- Fais gaffe ! »

Elle fut immédiatement submergée par le charme de sa nièce, et par son regard déjà si expressif. Byakuya manqua faire une syncope en la voyant sortir de nulle part une peluche Chappy sans doute achetée pour l'occasion. On le perdit définitivement quand le bébé saisit le doudou avec force en émettant des gargouillements appréciateurs.

Renji n'en menait pas large non plus, mais il savait qu'un doudou pouvait se révéler aussi utile pour les enfants que pour les parents. Ca pouvait calmer une crise de larme, et ça, c'était un pouvoir pour lequel n'importe quel parent aurait tué.

« Bon, il faut que je rejoigne Rangiku, elle m'attend pour faire des emplettes dans le monde réel. Je repasserai ce soir avec elle, et aussi avec plein de nouveaux cadeaux pour toi, ma puce ! »

La petite regarda sa tante d'un air adorateur.

« Et Ichigo m'a demandé comment ça s'était passé.

- Tu lui diras que c'était absolument indolore et qu'il doit essayer à tout prix.

- « Renji a eu mal comme jamais et il ne le recommande pas du tout… » C'est noté !

- Je te hais. »

Rukia sourit et s'éclipsa, laissant les deux parents un peu perdus. Quelques minutes silencieuses passèrent, puis Renji se figea en entendant les paroles on ne peut plus sérieuses de son amant :

« Je lui ferais bien un petit frère… »

* * *

Valà ! J'espère que ça a plu, moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. La prochaine fois, couple inhabituel + sujet... Euh... Hors-sujet XD

À la prochaine ! :3

Cerise


	31. Weather Byakuya x Kaien

~oO0°

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello~ !

Merci à tous mes revieweurs !

Voici donc un OS avec un couple un peu spécial : **Byakuya** x **Kaien** ! Alors ce n'est pas tellement que ce pairing est complètement délirant, c'est plus que je le trouve sous-exploité sur FFnet. Thème : **plateau météo** ! Rapide réponse aux reviews anonymes :

- **Surnoom** : Merci pour ta review. Ben... Par césarienne ? Oui parce que bon, si on considère que "ça sort par où ça rentre", le pauvre Renji il doit souffrir d'incontinences après l'accouchement... (J'ai toujours été d'une élégance extrême). À la prochaine !

- **gaby-chan** : Nyahaha, je sens le cri de la fangirl désespérée, pas vrai ? Dégoûtée de voir ton Byakuya-bo avec des kilos en trop ? Mouahaha. Bon, pour prouver que je ne suis pas qu'une grosse méchante, je te remercie pour ta review. À plus !

- **Kusko** : Mais de rien, c'est un plaisir de lire des reviews comme les tiennes :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira... Que tu la liras en fait x)

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** T

**Personnage(s) : **Byakuya x Kaien (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **Fly Solo - Wiz Khalifa

* * *

Weather

Kaien n'était pas un garçon difficile ou plutôt, il vivait en fonction de ce que la vie avait à lui proposer. Quand il était encore petit, il voulait devenir présentateur télé, mais on lui répondit qu'il n'avait ni le sérieux, ni la manière de discourir pour cela. Alors il devint technicien de plateau. Il était relativement apprécié, notamment pour sa bonne humeur constante et son côté un peu décalé.

Côté cœur, c'était une autre histoire. Il avait vécu plusieurs histoires sans importance depuis le lycée, jusqu'à rencontrer Miyako. Elle était belle, gentille, généreuse et amicale. Mais voilà, quelque chose chez elle dérangeait Kaien, il ne savait trop préciser ce que c'était. Peut-être sa « perfection » un peu rédhibitoire, son manque d'originalité, sa façon de réfréner les ardeurs de son petit ami.

Ils se séparèrent trois ans plus tard.

Quelque peu déprimé, Kaien porta beaucoup moins d'attention à son travail, et faillit se faire virer, jusqu'à vivre une expérience qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. En fait, ses deux amis, Ichigo et Hisagi, l'avaient traîné dans un bar gay, « pour le délire ».

Inutile de préciser que ça avait été LA révélation.

Mais est-ce que tout cela suffisait à expliquer la bouffée de chaleur absolument insupportable qui semblait se renforcer à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du nouveau présentateur météo ? Bon, il était plutôt mignon… Voire carrément canon en fait. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux gris sombre. Accessoirement, il terrifiait tout les stagiaires avec son air plus glacial qu'un iceberg, mais bon, Kaien n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, un coup comme ça, ça ne se présente pas tout les jours.

Même le caméraman eut tout le mal du monde à le cadrer tant il était fébrile. Il faut dire que dans son costume gris, il était chaud. Vraiment très chaud.

« Lorsque vous serez prêt, nous pourrons peut-être commencer ? » fit le présentateur avec une certaine dose de sarcasme.

Putain, même sa voix était super sexy. C'était décidé, après le tournage, Kaien allait lui payer un verre et plus si affinités.

« Excusez-nous, monsieur… »

Le technicien réalisa soudain qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

« Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki.

- Euh… Kaien Shiba.

- Eh bien, monsieur Shiba, il semblerait que votre équipe ne soit pas des plus performantes, je me trompe ?

- Oui… Enfin, non ! Ils sont juste un peu… Troublés, c'est toujours comme ça quand il y a un nouveau. »

Kaien sentit aussitôt une dizaine de regards alarmants peser sur lui. « Quoi ? » voulut-il répondre. « Me dites pas que vous avez pas tous bavé comme des cons quand la dernière présentatrice de JT s'est pointée… »

Bon, avec les excellents arguments que se traînait Rangiku Matsumoto, y avait de quoi.

« Direct dans une minute ! »

L'annonce tira brutalement le technicien de ses pensées et il se réfugia aux côtés du caméraman, tandis qu'Orihime, la maquilleuse, finissait de retoucher le visage du présentateur, en marmonnant qu'elle n'avait presque pas de travail.

« Direct dans trente secondes ! »

Tout le monde se retira hors du champs de la caméra, laissant Byakuya se concentrer devant le fond vert qui serait remplacé informatiquement par la carte du Japon.

Le jingle de la météo résonna dans la pièce, tandis que le décompte s'achevait :

« Direct dans trois… Deux… Un…

- Mesdames et messieurs bonjour, ce matin le temps ne sera pas des meilleurs sur la majorité de notre pays et les pluies sont de nouveau présentes. Ainsi, Tokyo risque de connaître de fortes averses en cours de journée et… »

Kaien ne pouvait décoller son regard des lèvres sensuelles qui articulaient parfaitement le discours du prompteur. Inutile de dire que s'il avait été devant la télé à ce moment précis, il aurait pensé halluciner.

« … Des températures inférieures aux normales de saison, une quinzaine de degrés seulement pour Osaka, à peine un degré de plus pour… »

Inférieures aux normales ? Pourtant il faisait drôlement chaud ici…

« … Et cependant une bonne amélioration dans les jours à venir, comme vous pouvez le constater sur nos cartes. Tout de suite le JT de huit heures, rendez-vous ce midi pour de nouvelles informations météorologiques, et je vous souhaite une excellente matinée. »

Le jingle retentit de nouveau, et presque immédiatement, tout le monde se précipita pour féliciter le présentateur de sa prestation magistrale.

Une fois le groupe d'admirateurs dispersé, Kaien s'approcha et regarda d'un air désintéressé le présentateur arranger son costume.

« Ouais, c'est vrai que c'était plutôt pas mal pour une première. Félicitations Kuchiki.

- Merci, répondit son vis-à-vis d'un air blasé, sans même le regarder.

- Je me demandais si…

- … J'accepterais de prendre un café ? Volontiers, j'en ai besoin. »

… Woh. Est-ce qu'il venait de rêver ou Byakuya avait fini sa phrase ? Avant qu'il ne puisse se remettre du choc, un souffle chaud s'insinua au creux de son oreille et une voix sensuelle lui murmura :

« Un café… Ou plus si affinités… »

* * *

Valà !

J'suis absente la semaine prochaine, j'pourrai pas écrire et encore moins poster, alors vous allez devoir patienter un peu.

À la prochaine !

Cerise


	32. Underwear Byakuya x Renji

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello~ !

Merci à tous mes revieweurs !

Donc euh, j'ai (encore) pris un retard abominable, mais me voici de retour, pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! Histoire de reprendre en douceur, un petit OS Byakuya x Renji, avec un thème un peu original : **string** ! Sur une idée de !

Si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines reviews, je m'en excuse, j'ai été relativement débordée, mais promis, je répondrai à toutes celles qui se présenteront à l'issue de ce chapitre ! En parlant de reviews...

**150 REVIEWS ! JE VOUS AIME LES GENS !**

**Kusko** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je verrai pour la suite, apparemment ça intéresse pas mal de gens :p

**Marcel **: Merci ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** T

**Personnage(s) : **Byakuya x Renji (/!\ Yaoi ! /!\)

**Musique : **Fever - Adam Lambert

* * *

**Underwear**

Renji n'aurait jamais pensé être si intrigué et fasciné par le monde réel et ses surprises. Bon, il avait été un peu étonné face aux grands immeubles, s'était paumé à force de regarder les enseignes lumineuses dans les rues, avait dépensé tout son salaire en tickets de métro (parce que les portes automatiques, ça l'éclatait) et même une fois avait essayé de faire du skate-board. S'était pas mal débrouillé d'ailleurs, enfin, il était resté plus de dix secondes sur la planche quoi.

Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel magasin, si coloré, si stylisé, si… Incroyable. Les tissus élastiques, les dentelles, la soie, les cœurs, les strass, jamais, au grand jamais on n'aurait pu espérer croiser ce genre d'échoppe à la Soul Society, même dans les quartiers les plus mal famés.

Une telle indécence, là, en pleine rue, oui, si indécent qu'il n'arrivait pas à en détacher son regard. Certes, on pouvait acheter de la lingerie au Seireitei, et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Mais cela était tabou, on portait les traditionnels fundoshis, les femmes des soutiens-gorges simples (sauf Matsumoto, mais on la considérait comme un cas à part).

Alors, quand le regard du jeune innocent avait intercepté la vitrine, il en avait résulté une sorte de choc interne. Il avait vu les pantalons portés très bas pour qu'on puisse admirer les motifs des slips, s'était indigné intérieurement devant les boxers qui dépassaient des jeans de ces demoiselles, avait été choqué par les petites culottes qui apparaissaient un court instant dans un tourbillon de tissu plissé sous les jupes des lycéennes.

Tout ce monde était bien débauché par rapport aux principes des Shinigamis, mais il n'avait vraiment pris conscience du fossé entre les deux univers qu'aujourd'hui. Ces « choses » lui avaient toujours paru inaccessibles, et pourtant, il aurait pu entrer, là, et s'acheter un de ces sous-vêtements.

D'ailleurs, sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il poussa la porte, entendit vaguement le son de clochette, répondit laconiquement au « bonjour ! » lancé par la vendeuse affairée à plier des caleçons. Une femme ! Qui mettait ses mains dans les vêtements intimes des hommes ! Non, il n'arriverait jamais à s'y plier.

Il regarda sans voir les rayons, alors que le rouge lui montait régulièrement aux joues. Transparence ! Voiles minces dont la douceur le faisait fantasmer. Ces vêtements semblaient donner une seconde peau à celui qui les portait, et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour caresser un corps vêtu de ces objets de désir.

D'objets de délit, ils passaient à présent à fantasmes inavouables. Il tenta de se visualiser une femme aux courbes pulpeuses normalement dissimulées derrières les amples uniformes noirs, comme Matsumoto, et y parvint relativement facilement, mais n'en retira aucune satisfaction. Alors il y ajouta un ensemble noir en satin brodé de dentelles, et tout de suite, cela lui parut plus attrayant.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il cherchait.

Quelque chose attira son attention, à sa droite. Il resta pétrifié une demi-seconde, puis observa attentivement ce qui l'intriguait. Il ignorait que cela se faisait pour hommes… Vérifiant qu'aucun regard perçant ne le surprendrait, il saisit entre ses doigts le tissu, et ce fut comme une révélation.

Non, il ne porterait jamais cela. Mais par contre, s'il y avait une personne qu'il voulait voir ainsi, ce serait…

- Madame ? Je voudrais acheter ça…

* * *

Byakuya resta sceptique face au paquet. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Renji lui rapportait quelque chose du monde réel, et à chaque fois, il s'était senti obligé de le remercier et de se servir de son présent. Comme la fois où il avait dû porter ces lunettes.

Horrible, le coup des lunettes.

Et Renji le savait très bien. Au petit sourire satisfait qu'il arborait, il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à l'enthousiasme de son cadet et fut dépité d'avance. Il défit lentement le ruban qui fermait la boîte, défit le scotch qui maintenait le papier.

Il souleva légèrement le couvercle, aperçut son cadeau, le referma aussitôt et clôt les paupières.

- Renji…

- Ca ne vous plaît pas capitaine ?

Le noble rouvrit les yeux et sentit sa précieuse muraille s'écrouler devant l'air tristounet de Renji. Il avait sa petite moue adorable, celle où il avançait sa lèvre inférieure et où il baissait de grands yeux humides au sol.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je… Je suis désolé…

- Merci, Renji.

Le vice-capitaine releva tout à coup la tête, et le capitaine lui fit un petit sourire… Enfin, il tira d'un millimètre les coins de sa bouche vers le haut. Cela suffit pour illuminer le visage du plus jeune.

- Vous allez le mettre ?

Byakuya le regarda intensément.

Le soir même, il mit le cadeau, et cela plu beaucoup à Renji.

* * *

La prochaine fois... **Couple kifépeur** ! Et pour vous aiguiller, ce sera du yuri...

Bye~ !

Cerise


	33. Roller Coaster Tatsuki x Rukia

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Ce monument de combats sanglants et de beaux mecs qu'est Bleach ne m'appartient point, pour toute réclamation, veuillez vous adresser à Tite Kubo.

Rating : Très variables, ça peut aller du K jusqu'au M. Je préviens toujours dans le Blabla de l'Auteure.

Résumé : La Soul Society, le Hueco Mundo et même le monde réel comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu ! Petites tranches de vie offertes par l'une des plus déjantées auteures de fanfictions.

Pairing : Variables, toujours précisés au début du chapitre.

Le Blabla de l'Auteure : Hello~ !

Un petit yuri rien que pour vous, avec un couple que je n'ai (presque) jamais vu, mais qui reste plausible : un **Tatsuki x Rukia** ! Cette histoire est censée se dérouler **avant **Renji et Byakuya ne viennent chercher Rukia sur Terre.

Bonne lecture !

**Rating :** K+

**Personnage(s) : **Tatsuki x Rukia (/!\ Yuri ! /!\)

**Musique : **Shoujo S - Scandal

* * *

Roller Coaster

Tatsuki avait toujours adoré les sensations fortes.

Ce jour-là, ce ne fut donc une surprise pour personne lorsqu'elle proposa à tous ses amis une sortie au parc d'attraction de la ville. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait contrariée si quiconque refusait. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie d'avoir à faire avec une Tatsuki contrariée.

Rukia fut très surprise lorsqu'elle lui demanda de se joindre à eux ; après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, et n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté ensemble, à peine avaient-elles échangé quelques mots. Elle se joint cependant au groupe, surtout par curiosité face à ce « parc d'attraction ». Ichigo avait bien tenté de lui expliquer en quoi cela consistait, mais elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait aucun plaisir à se faire balader la tête à l'envers à pleine vitesse par un engin humain, pas plus qu'elle ne voyait l'intérêt de la grande roue : si elle voulait voir la ville d'en haut, elle grimpait sur un immeuble. On voyait mieux, et ça coûtait moins cher.

Elle hésita lorsqu'ils décidèrent de faire un tour de montagnes russes. Mais bon, de toute manière, même si le wagon se décrochait, avec ses réflexes de Shinigami, elle ne mourrait pas. Elle s'assit donc à côté de Tatsuki, avec laquelle elle échangea un léger sourire, avant de baisser la barre de sécurité.

L'engin démarra doucement. Rukia commençait à se demander où étaient les sensations fortes… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient lancés à pleine vitesse dans la pente. Elle déglutit ; elle avait beau dire, ce n'était pas rassurant. La barre de métal la retenait de peu, tant elle était menue.

La petite brune sentit son cœur se soulever lorsque le wagon fit une chute libre avant de remonter. Elle entendait les rires et les cris des autres, mais ne parvenait pas à émettre un seul son.

Soudain, un bras l'attrapa par les épaules, et sans qu'elle ne comprenne trop comment, elle se retrouva serrée contre Tatsuki. Elle allait protester, lorsqu'un looping l'en empêcha, et elle serra fortement de sa main la chemise de sa voisine. La tête contre son épaule, elle se crispa.

Elle croisa le regard de Tatsuki : son cœur fit un bond. Sans doute à cause d'un énième sursaut des rails. Lentement, elles se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, doucement d'abord, désespérément ensuite. Rukia s'en remettait totalement à elle. La Shinigami ne savait plus ce qui se passait ; elle aurait été bien incapable de dire s'ils accéléraient ou étaient arrêtés.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, le wagon se stoppa dans un grincement, sous les rires des adolescents, qui descendirent. Visiblement, aucun n'avait tourné la tête pour voir ce que faisaient Tatsuki et Rukia derrière eux.

- Hé, Ichigo…

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que j'ai compris l'intérêt des montagnes russes.

- Oh ?

- Avoir ce genre de sensations, c'est plutôt agréable en fait.

* * *

Voilà. Le prochain OS est publié mercredi. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, mais si vous êtes un bon fan, vous connaissez déjà le sujet XD

Ciao !


	34. Twisted Souls Byakuya x Ichigo x Renji

Inside Of Them

Disclaimer : Si Bleach m'appartenait, Ichigo ne serait jamais intervenu quand Renji allait dévoiler ses sentiments à Byakuya dans la chambre d'hôpital, après la bataille du Sôkyoku.

Blabla de l'auteure : J'ai raccourci ma présentation ! \o/

Bon, tout d'abord, bonjour.

Ensuite, ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi/lemon/threesome, quittez cette page, merci. Désolée, promis, le prochain vous pourrez le lire.

Parce que oui, j'ai écrit un **LEMON THREESOME PWP** ! Alors mesdames et mesdemoiselles, sortez vos boîtes de mouchoir, c'est probablement la scène de c*l la plus hot que j'ai jamais écrit... Bon, en cherchant bien j'suis sûre qu'on peut trouver pire, mais ça dépote quand même un peu.

La plupart se demanderons probablement pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire _ça _aujourd'hui. La réponse est dans le chapitre.

Bonne lecture~ !

Rating : ... M+ ?

Couple : **Byakuya** x **Ichigo **x **Renji **(**/!\**** Threesome, lemon ! /!\**)

Musique : Hot Stuff - Donna Summer

* * *

Twisted Souls

Renji gémit longuement en sentant la main de Byakuya attraper son membre tendu pour le masturber durement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient faire ça dans la chambre d'Ichigo… Oui, ça faisait longtemps, trop longtemps que son amant ne l'avait pas touché ainsi, mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas faire ça alors que le lycéen était parti acheter de quoi préparer le dîner ! Il risquait de rentrer d'un moment à l'autre, et quand bien même ils se sépareraient à temps, il ne parviendrait jamais à masquer son excitation.

- Aah-aaah ! Byakuya ! Attends… Il ne faut pas…

- Tais-toi.

Vaincu, le vice-capitaine laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, dans un bruit étouffé. Il soupira et haleta au fur et à mesure que les doigts du noble se resserraient, accéléraient, ralentissaient, massaient ou caressaient simplement. Son pouce glissa sur la fente, lui arrachant un petit sursaut de plaisir, et il dut se mordre le poing lorsqu'une langue vint cueillir les quelques gouttes qui s'écoulaient déjà de son sexe rougi.

Les lèvres douces emprisonnèrent soudain toute sa virilité, et il se redressa d'un bond, l'air choqué, et les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Byakuya faisait monter et descendre sensuellement sa bouche le long de la barre de chaire. Renji expira précipitamment, essoufflé par son propre plaisir, avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Le capitaine passa ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules et accéléra ses va-et-vient sauvages.

Les cris de son amant augmentaient peu à peu de volume, jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier frémissement, il jouisse dans la bouche du noble, qui ôta les jambes du vice-capitaine et se redressa en s'essuyant le menton d'un revers de la main. Renji, encore submergé par les dernières vagues de son orgasme, peinait à se remettre de l'intense plaisir qu'il venait d'éprouver. Un nouveau frisson d'anticipation lui parcourut le dos, alors que Byakuya recommençait à pomper le membre qui reprenait vie au creux de sa main et glissait l'autre entre les fesses de son subordonné, pour aller taquiner l'entrée de son corps.

Il était en train de savourer la sensation de ce doigt joueur qui titillait l'ouverture étroite, sans jamais s'y glisser, lorsqu'une voix le fit se redresser une nouvelle fois, pris de panique.

- Putain les mecs, mais vous foutez quoi ?

Renji resta muet devant l'air mi-horrifié mi-furieux d'Ichigo. Son capitaine n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que d'habitude, et il se tourna, visiblement contrarié vers le lycéen. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire la réponse ironique à la question du Shinigami remplaçant : « On joue au tennis. Abruti. »

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement qui parut une éternité à Renji, avant que, d'une voix on ne peut plus sérieuse, Byakuya déclara :

- Si tu veux te joindre à nous, fais-le maintenant, ou bien sors.

Le vice-capitaine hoqueta, mais un simple regard de la part de son supérieur le réduit au silence. Bon, Ichigo était plutôt pas mal foutu, et c'est clair qu'un plan à trois, ça le tentait bien. Mais était-ce vraiment le bon moment pour faire ce genre de proposition ?

Renji s'étonna de voir le roux fermer la porte derrière lui et commencer à se déshabiller, pour finalement apparaître en tenue d'Adam aux côtés de Renji. Un peu surpris, celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement quand le jeune homme se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement, tandis que Byakuya recommençait à le caresser. Celui-ci plongea soudainement trois de ses doigts dans sa propre bouche, tandis que son amant le regardait faire d'un air ensuqué.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa lorsque le majeur du brun s'enfonça en lui, d'un seul mouvement, et sans attendre son signal, démarrait un mouvement lascif qui lui faisait perdre la tête. La langue d'Ichigo avait rejoint la main de Byakuya sur son sexe, et il crut défaillir lorsque le noble remplaça celle-ci par ses lèvres.

Les deux Shinigamis excitaient le membre déjà bien tendu du tatoué, leurs langues se rencontrant parfois dans un ballet érotique qui faisait perdre la tête à Renji, qui sentit à peine l'index de Byakuya s'infiltrer en lui. Ils continuèrent leur manège jusqu'à ce que trois des doigts de l'aristocrate soient profondément enfoncés entre ses chaires. Le roux et le brun se retirèrent, arrachant un soupir quand la main du deuxième glissa de son étau chaud et humide.

Renji s'empressa de prendre en bouche le sexe de son capitaine dès qu'il se présenta à lui, s'appliquant à le couvrir de salive pour le lubrifier correctement. De sa main, il masturbait doucement le lycéen à genoux de l'autre côté. Les mâles soupirs des deux hommes résonnaient dans la pièce vide, remplie par la chaleur de leur excitation commune.

Lorsqu'il jugea que ce fut suffisant, le noble se retira de la bouche de son vice-capitaine et retourna fermement celui-ci, le maintenant à quatre pattes, et le pénétra d'un coup sec, arrachant une plainte à Renji, qui avait oublié la longueur du membre de son amant. Difficilement, il reprit son souffle, puis Ichigo lui saisit la tête, pour le forcer à avaler son membre.

Le tatoué émit des petits cris étouffés, tandis que le brun commençait une série de va-et-vient sauvage. Les vibrations créées par ses manifestations vocales de plaisir remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Ichigo, qui rejeta la tête en arrière, en gémissant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un violent coup de rein fit hurler Renji, tandis qu'il se répandait sur les draps. La jouissance d'Ichigo lui remplit la bouche, et il l'avala tant bien que mal, laissant échapper un filet de semence qui coulait sur son menton. Le liquide chaud le remplit également de l'intérieur, puisque Byakuya venait de se libérer dans un râle épuisé. Il le sentit couler lorsque son amant se retira.

À bout de souffle, Renji se laissa tomber sur les draps. Jamais il n'avait connu un plaisir aussi intense, aussi bon, aussi _pervers_. Il se sentait comme une fille de joie, dont on use et abuse du corps, et étrangement, cette pensée déclencha un sursaut d'excitation dans son bas-ventre, qui mourut aussitôt.

Bien sûr, il aimait la façon dont Byakuya lui avait toujours fait l'amour, tendre, prévenant, mais cette fois-ci, alors que la violence avait guidé ses mouvements, il avait joui plus fort que jamais. Il n'avait pas regretté la participation d'Ichigo, qui par contre semblait légèrement troublé.

- Alors gamin, fit Renji en se redressant avec une grimace. C'était comment ?

Le lycéen le fixait, et détourna aussitôt le regard en rougissant à la question.

Le vice-capitaine eut un sourire carnassier et poussa un dernier soupir en se laissant tomber sur le matelas. Byakuya le rejoignit, s'allongeant à côté de lui et l'enlaçant possessivement. Peut-être que c'était bon ainsi, mais il n'accepterait jamais de partager _son _Renji tout les jours.

Cependant, il autorisa Ichigo à venir se blottir contre Renji, qui l'entoura d'un bras, et ferma les yeux, fatigué.

Le capitaine lui avait permis, cette fois-ci, de se joindre à leur ébat, pour deux raisons très simples : premièrement, c'était le fantasme de son subordonné, et il lui en avait parlé quelques semaines auparavant, et deuxièmement, aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial…

- Bon anniversaire, Renji, souffla le chef de clan avant de s'endormir au creux du cou de son amant.

* * *

Si vous avez un petit mot à transmettre à Renji pour son anniversaire, n'hésitez pas, je suis sûre qu'il se fera un plaisir d'y répondre pour le prochain chapitre... ;p

Sur ce... Bye bye~ !


End file.
